


Silent Chaos

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Series: Lunar Blitz [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Angst, Demons, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Magic, Multi, Prophecies, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Shifters, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, merfolk, other creatures, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Welcome to Zeroxina where the inhabitants are quite diverse in nature and species. There's a system in place aside from the hierarchy in the Citadel. When odd occurrences begin to happen in the five kingdoms will spur on a chain of events leading to cloud nine or the nine circles.





	1. Flare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts).



_**Hey y'all! This is Aurora here. This is my first book for the Lunar Blitz series. This is an inclusive one, but that's obvious with how and what I write. Hopefully you all will enjoy this along with its progression. I will have further works up including updates for this in due course.** _

_**This is all written and owned by me. If it is stolen then the culprit will be privately messaged and reported. I appreciate constructive and positive feedback for this along with any other works I publish on here. Please enjoy loves!** _

_**Credit for the cover pic whenever it's up goes to my sister, AkaiDoragon-Kun.** _

**Lunar** **Blitz**

**Book One: Silent Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Flare**

Down in the land of what most think of fire and brimstone is quite the contrary. People like to think it's a hellish place, but it's only so if one thinks it without being there to begin with. Decked out in shades of onyx with throngs of flame illuminating various areas has it cast in an eternal dusk. There are triple suns that rise during the day whilst at night ascends the interlocked crescent moons. Currently, in the spired castle, sits the king himself of this land of the dead where souls either stay for their interminable suffering or pass on to the next for their slice of heaven. Perching on the throne of bones can be seen a dark haired male. Etched with scarring, he has ruby eyes, raising a hand to vacantly gaze at the contours of his veins. Putting it down, he reached out, grabbing the handle of his scrying mirror, curious as to what goes on in the mortal world.

"Now, this is interesting," murmurs the silky baritone voice of Xeiafeir in amusement, hearing footsteps outside before he gives permission to enter, cutting his attention away from it to see who decides to intrude on him. "Yes, what is it?"

"The portals are in position, my sire," bows one of the Skeleita soldiers, brandishing a sword in its sheath on the hilt at the undead creature's left hip, garbed in the attire of a mercenary though there are subtle differences compared to any type seen on the other plains. "What are your further orders?"

"Allow the horde to be leaked out into their world.... Soon, it will belong to us. I will speak to my sons and daughters shortly for what part they will play in all of this. Until then, we wait, and watch the sparks fly."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in one of the five kingdoms, is where the main merchant factions are found. They trade what comes in and out, appraising certain items for the correct amount of currency It costs There aren't just the merchants that dwell in Caleir, but also where other sort of work is found. Some people govern the taverns while others flock to the black smithery or something else depending on their set of skills. It had been bustling in the streets until near dusk. That is when all is dying down to be in their quarters for the evening hours. There are rumors floating about pertaining to the issue of the Abyss.

In one of the taverns by the name of the Roaring Grasshopper is where drinks are being dealt out along with some people playing cards. At a table tucked away in a dark corner is seated a lone figure. Donned in an embroidered cape, the slate gray eyed male kept his head down, taking a sip once in a while from his mug of ale. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Kein is waiting for when his sister is going to join him. It's fortunate that they had been able to persuade the owner here to keep it under the carpet of who they are. This one in particular houses to those who aren't exactly on the favorable side with most day dwelling humans and creatures. A few tuffs of his dyed dark brownish red hair stuck out, smoothing it down with a few of his pale slender fingers. Darting his gaze up, Kein elicits a quiet sigh of relief when spotting her. Waving the other cape clad individual over, Camilla settles down on the empty seat across from him, ordering herself a whisky when she manages to flag down a server to get it. With a small smile, the dark blonde haired woman regarded her brother in turn, knowing that they needed to speak.

"Have you found Phalen yet?" Asks Kein, keeping his voice down to not draw any unwanted attention to them.

"No," frowns the dark hued clad female, a pensive look in her sapphire eyes before clearing up to retain the sharp hardness she normally had. "I'll find my child in due time. Now isn't the right place to talk about my troubles. There's bigger fish to fry... We should try recruiting others."

"Is that really necessary? Oh, damn it, I smell wet dog in here," hisses Kein with a disgruntled expression, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Sighing, Camilla shook her head at him, "Relax, will you? Some of them may prove useful if we're going to attempt having others join us."

"To reclaim our lost home?" Asks Kein with a sniff of disdain, knowing that nothing can replenish the people they have seen perish before their very eyes including their own parents, knowing mages or slayers are the culprits. "Little princess, you know as well as I do that no one can help us with  _that_ sort of thing."

"Don't be a total ass," scowls Camilla in response, not amused in the slightest by how he's trying to bait her. "If we still had our land then you would be the one claiming the throne and ruling our coven by now. Are you, Sairain Ryuja? No, you are not. So, don't even try pulling that bullshit on me. Do we have an understanding here?"

"Of course," giving a tight pleasant smile, Kein knows when to drop it, choosing to scan the rest of the room for anyone that may be suitable, sighing in annoyance of seeing mostly shifters.

"There are others," points out camilla, bringing his attention to see there are some elvish folk along with a few dwarves and elementals.

Perking up, Kein nods once, pleased at seeing there's not just werewolves here. The thought of having to work alongside their sworn foe shook him down to his core. Knowing that his sibling doesn't appreciate the fact that may be the case does comfort him to a certain degree, knowing the feeling is mutual between them. Giving another sweep of the room, he saw a lone shifter at a table in the adjacent corner. Furrowing his brows, his sister notices how perturbed he seems by the sight of this particular one.

Leaning in close, she whispers, "Is that the one?"

"Yes, it's him....The one I fought a long time ago," grimaces Kein, having locked gazes with the mentioned individual.

Tensing, he notices the short statured male get up from his seat to approach. Remaining wary, Camilla picks up on this as well. The two remained calm, eyeing the shifter in question with trepidation. Not stopping until he's at their table, giving a silent look as if asking to join them. Sharing a look between one another, the two nod before giving him permission to join them with a slight tinge of reluctance.

"What do you want?" Kein hisses out, not showing any sign of what he probably wants from him.

"You remember me I see... I'm aware of what's going on... Another thing I know is that it's not you who killed my entire pack in cold blood," answers the blue-gray eyed shifter, clad in traditional furs of an alpha class. "Tell me something, will you?"

"Depends on what it is," Camilla eyes him warily, knowing if anything happens then she and her brother have each other's backs.

"What are you hoping to gain by going after the king?" Inquires Myxenarx quietly, not wanting others to overhear.

"Avenging our decimated coven," replies Kein simply as if it's common sense. "What? Do you honestly think we can work with you?"

"Perhaps not, but trying times call for enemies to be friends. Just know that if you require my help then I'll be around," is all he says before getting up to leave the tavern, not giving one single backwards glance to them.

Unsure of what to make of this, Kein didn't know if he even wants to agree to having him alongside them on their mission. It's one they created for themselves, knowing that they most likely need to pay in silver or gold for anyone that agrees to the job. Only allowed to bring three others with them makes the decision harder than they previously thought. Scanning the room, Camilla saw a lone elven woman. Getting up, she goes to approach, leaving her brother to be on his own. The individual in question is reading over a spiral bound leather book, using an ink quill to jot down various things in the silven language. Adept in reading such, she glances a peek over her shoulder. Taking notice of her, the blonde quirks a brow, wondering what her business is.

"Yes," asks the female sitting at the table with no one else there.

"Can I join you?" Camilla questions in response, receiving a wave from her to sit down across from her.

"Is there something you require of me? Normally, one of your...species doesn't approach someone like me unless you have something to gain from it. That's how most are towards my folk," sighs the slim figured built female, stowing her items back in her bag before slinging it across one shoulder. "But I suppose that I can engage with you if that's what you feel in the mood for."

"What's your name?" Asks the immortal curiously, dodging the accusation for the moment.

"Llamryl Neirdre," replies the elf that dresses in noble attire in response, brandishing a quiver on her back along with her bow alongside it. "And you if we're meant to remain on friendly terms?"

"Camilla Sairain," holding out one of her hands to shake, she remains inscrutable, not wanting her guard to drop even in pleasant company.

Eyeing the hand with a split second of suspicion, Llamryl accepts it, giving a firm shake before releasing, furrowing her brows at noticing some electricity passes through their fingertips. Brushing it aside for now, she chooses not to give it any further thought for the time being. Camilla notices this as well, holding a thoughtful expression, recalling to her of stories she heard when growing up. It rose the inquiry if what spoken then holds a sliver of truth to any of it.

"Well, if you have nothing further with me then I like to be alone," says Llamryl quietly, looking down at her hands, trying to hide her nervous tension.

"My brother and I hope to go up against the Abyss," whispers Camilla, darting her eyes back and forth to make sure no one can overhear her words.

Raising one brow, Llamryl considers this before telling her, "I'm in. I will be at the Inn down the road on the second floor."

Blinking a few times, she thought it can't be that easy, taking it for face value for now, "Oh, ok then.... I'll see you later tonight."

Nodding once, the two women part, having Camilla return to her brother while Llamryl exits the tavern, having her own things to handle. Seeing her coming back, Kein silently questions her of what went on. Sitting down, she knows that there's going to be a bit to discuss. One of those things is that they have two options to choose from to join their party. There seemed as if during some time passing is that there is one individual staring at them while another has moved closer to their position. Discussing it over quietly, Kein is given a relay of what the two women spoke about.

"So, we have a mutt and a nature pixie to choose from," murmurs the middle-aged male thoughtfully.

"She's not a pixie," grumbles Camilla, shooting him a light glare, receiving a shake of the head in return.

"Did you notice that we're being watched, sister?" Asks Kein with a tense look, not feeling amusement in the slightest by this before speaking up louder. "If anyone wants to pick a fight with me then don't be a little bitch about it."

"What the hell?" Mouths out Camilla in shock, noticing that the room fell dead silent.

A few moments passed until one person stands by the looks of it is a dwarven male in his mid to late twenties. At the height of four feet and two inches. He doesn't seem opposing to Kein at first until he draws closer. On further inspection, he sees that this man has a decent amount of brawny sinew on him, dressing in academic cloth who tucks a tome under one arm while his belt on his waist contains a variety of hammers, Kein can tell that this probably isn't the person he really wants to pick a petty squabble over, having second thoughts about this.

"You bark too loud," notes the male, holding out a hand before slapping him across the face. "Don't be a dumbass, fool. That's how you'll get killed. Yes, even you daft one can be swept away by anyone who knows how to slay a vampire."

Cheek still stinging from the blow, Kein grimaces, "Fair enough. So, what's your name? I assume you didn't come forth just to scold me..."

"Vericx Shalemace. Don't you dare forget it," glares the violet-eyed dwarf fiercely, using anger to fuel his courage while in any other instance he's usually cautious of engaging with anyone else that's not of his own kin.

"I won't."

()()()()()()

Staring into the mirror, Auxin sighs in disappointment of seeing what's going down in the mortal world. Up here in the celestial plains can be a bore; especially for the guardians. They have a certain set of rules in place. One of them is that as guardians they can't intervene with humans and their problems. All they can do is observe, direct, and protect. The only time they can act is when someone of the Abyss comes into play. Taking note of more assailants and oddities leaking from the place he had found doesn't please him in the slightest. Having asked for an audience with Ignauis, hoping he can speak to the deity sooner rather than later.

Running a few fingers through his white locks, Auxin hopes that this isn't a headache inducing time. Unfortunately, that's the case with things not seeming to settle down anytime soon. At this rate, he along with the others knows their enemy will gain his end goal. That's something he nor anyone else here can allow to come to pass. Pacing back and forth outside of the Judgment Halls, Auxin waits patiently. His salt and pepper colored eyes aged with wisdom and time have a weary glint to them. His form is lean with a bit of muscle. Dressing in linen robes with a pair of swords strapped on his chest in a crisscross fashion, he feels at ease in this. Zori are on his feet with a chain around his neck with a pentacle attached to it that's hidden under his shirt. Under the robes, Auxin wears a tunic-like shirt along with some leggings. It's a bit commonplace although it does the job fairly well. The door opens to the halls, seeing another angel step out, coming to speak with him. Exchanging a quick conversation, Auxin grabs his wits about him before entering inside, walking down the corridor to where Ignauis is waiting for him.

"I see you are troubled by what Xeiafeir is up to," murmurs the deity of this plain, onyx eyes looking at him straight in the face. "As you rightly need to be with what he's festering. I swear he doesn't know when to quit."

"Isn't he a disciple of your wife?" Hesitantly questions the underling, worry etches on his brow.

"Yes, but that's none of your concern," sighs Ignauis, dismissing it for now. "Your orders are what we planned if this were to happen. Apparently it is from what we have seen thus far. Gather the fleets, my son."

"Of course. We'll set out for there post haste in a matter of days. We won't fail you, Father."

()()()()()

 _What to do now?_ Wonders Myxenarx, knowing the moon cycle is going to start up at full in a week's time, worrying about it considering he has no pack remaining to join in wolf-song for quite some time.

Opting to go his own way instead of going to the Inn, going to a small temple. There are only seldom few here adverse how it is in the western kingdom. Here, he can ask for some guidance when he sometimes can feel lost. It's one of the few options he has to him. Kneeling down, he looks at the tombstone with a longing gaze, sighing in pained sadness of the great loss he has to witness in his life. Never imagining that this is something to happen hit harder than anything else at this point in his life. Being of alpha class made it even harder, causing him to feel like a failure with leading his pack for only death to embrace them instead of striving for another moon. Hanging his head with a now grief stricken expression, Myxenarx got back to his feet, silently vowing to take care of who had done this soon. Backing out of there, he halts right in his tracks, frowning at seeing the vampire from before. Unsure of what he possibly wants with him, Staying where he stands, he waits to hear him out.

"You want to find the bastard that killed them, right?" Asks Kein, expression stern and serious, not baiting him or trying to trick him.

"Yes," says the shifter without an ounce of hesitation, meeting his gaze squarely.

"Then come with me. My sister and I are trying to form a party together to go on this quest as a group. From what we've noticed is that we can only take three people along with us. After some careful conversation we agreed that you are one of the best to accompany us. So, what do you say?" Explains Kain in full detail, skimping on nothing with what he's facing off against, knowing from first hand how ruthless a werewolf can be.

"Don't be an idiot, Sarain. I'm going whether you like it or not. Have you figured out who else?" Replies Myxainx firmly, leaving no further room for argument.

Lips twitching ever so slightly, Kein gives a faint ghost of a smile, "Good to know.... Uh, well, Camilla is meeting with some elf I think. Aside from her....We have thought either this dwarf that tried gunning me down or an elemental."

"If we have the elf then we're fine for long range. With me then you'll be good for close to mid range," tells Myxenarx to him in a calculative manner. "So, it's up to you if you want more muscle or magic power on your side."

Nodding, he gives this some thought, recalling what he and Camilla spoke about beforehand. While the dwarf seems like he has some beef with him draws him to the conclusion he needs to let it slide. The thought of more magic power perks his interest. Coming to a decision of sorts, Kein returns his attention to him.

"Yeah, we'll take the elemental. I think his name is Ralei. I don't know anything about him," shrugs Kein, putting his cape up at noticing it's almost dawn. "Damn it, I didn't know how long it's been. I need to get back to my coffin right now. We'll meet up at dusk."

"Where?" Myxainx grabs the left cloaked arm of Kein, halting him in his tracks from fleeing right away.

"The front gates here. Don't be late, ok? Now, I really have to go. I'll see you then," releasing him, Myxainx watches him scurry off in a hurry, unsure of what to make of him yet.

_Huh, well, this is something I never thought would happen in all of the moons I have lived so far. Maybe vampires aren't as snobbish as Kyrun told me when she had still been alive. It just shows that I'll learn more than I expected from this._


	2. Gust

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I will only do these notes at the beginning. I hope that sounds good with y'all. Hopefully you all are enjoying this so far along with its progression. I think y'all will enjoy how this continues from here on out. Enjoy loves!_ **

**Chapter 2: Gust**

The next night is when Camilla went to go speak with Llamyrl about a few things. Having spoken things over with Kein makes it even more prominent that they try to recruit the elf into their party. The other two they are taking already accept the mission. No, it's not something she's particularly happy about having a werewolf in their midst, but she recalls what has been spoken by Kein of the reasoning behind it. Thus, causes her to soften in understanding, knowing he too has loved ones lost to avenge.

Reaching the correct door, she raises a hand to knock with her knuckles, being light about it to not disturb anyone else in the other rooms. It's not long until she's given an answer, seeing the other woman who stands in the doorway. Seeing her glowing in the rivulets of moonlight brings out how beautiful she truly is. It daunted Camilla slightly, but she regains her composure almost as quick as it diminished. Smirking at the reaction, Llamryl steps to the side, allowing her entry inside. Surveying the area, she can see how Llamrl already packed up all of her items.

"Looks like you're ready it seems," muses Camilla, taken aback when the elf pins her against the wall, causing their gazes to lock to have sapphire and topaz meet.

"You'd be wise to keep your guard up," murmurs Llamryl softly, lips curving into a playful smirk, letting her go, pivoting to gather her stuff, strapping her weapons to her person. "But you can consider me as your friend and ally if you want."

"Of course," a rare moment of heat rushes to her cheeks, eyeing her cautiously, unsure of what intentions she may have, knowing while elves can be relied upon still brings an air of uncertainty with how they act. "We should be heading out to go meet with the others shortly. My brother and I can't walk during the day like everyone else."

"I'm aware of that buy now. I'm ready obviously as you can tell. Let's not waste any further time than necessary. It's probably best we cover as much ground as we can before you and he have to return to your coffins."

()()()()()

Gathering the rest of the guard, Auxin prepares to engage with the enemy. If creatures are being let loose from the Abyss then it's up to him and his comrades to attempt doing what they can against it. Those of the elite guard are of Virtuous Dominion and Cherubim Rangers. Each have a profession in some type of weaponry with a specific proficiency or lack of in divine magic.

"Is it him again?" Asks another male by the name of Esuriel, having his lance strapped to his hip, noticing Auxin's agitation.

"You know it is," sighs the other dominion in resignation, figuring it's a long mission that awaits them. "Are the others ready yet?"

"Almost," shrugs the reddish blonde haired male with topaz colored eyes, having decided this is going to be a headache inducing one even though it's worth it to have some excitement instead of staying here on patrol duty.

"Good, they better be," grumbles Auxin, shifting position on his feet, agitation apparent although it is from nervous energy, knowing a lot of pressure is placed upon his shoulders with being the leader of this group.

Sidling up to the others is a woman by the name of Hadriel. Being clothed in the linen robes of a dominion, she has her blade in its sheath on her hip. It's a greasword imbued by the blessing of Ignauis with inscriptions of the divine language on the hilt and scabbard. White locks fall in wavy rivulets down to near the middle of her back, surveying the two with a slight hint of amusement in her dark gold hued eyes, she came to the conclusion they are impatient to head out. There are two others joining them. It's only a five member team for the elite. There are secondary troops, but Ignauis would only use them as a last resort that's also in use if Auxin and his comrades failed and/or somehow perished in the midst of battle. The other two companions appeared shortly after her arrival. The other two are what others on this plain know as Cherubim Rangers. The names of these two are Aixsheal and Gyrinix. Both have their bows and arrows in their quivers on their backs. The two are clothed in fine material. Their wings are of dark and white hues with dusting of gold and amber on them. Upon seeing everyone are here, Auxin gives the signal for them to be off. It's about time that the fleet left the celestial plain for the nearest entrance to the Abyss. Most likely they either encounter the demon king himself or one of his seven deadly children. One thing the five know for certain is that they are carrying out their mission even at the cost of their very own lives.

_We shall see how this goes. If we fail and die in the heat of this skirmish to stop them then so be it. At least we will go out in a blaze of glory._

()()()()()

Seeing into the scrying mirror again, Xeiafeir smirks at seeing the all too familiar image of Auxin. It has been quite some time from last they have met one another. Absently, he wonders if the dominion knows of who's child he truly is. While he does have seven doesn't neglect the fact that some of any extras are tossed out. Perhaps it's a rare act of generosity from him to give such unfortunate ones a chance of a different life. Contemplating over a few details of the plan in progress, he sent out a Skeleita to have his oldest son come to speak with him. There are a few topics of imperative nature he needs to discuss. One or two points did involve his future.

Heeding the call, Reyeinr came to his father's current location. Majority of the time he and the others can locate him in his throne room, the library, in his quarters, or speaking with his advisor. With an athletic build, he's clothed in the royal garb consisting of velvet crafted attire that has their crest emblazoned on the front. His armor is bloodstained just like his father's except it isn't to the vast extent. For him, Reyeinr still has a long way to go until he has risen up to the same extent. Glossy black hair falls down to his shoulders, having a scarred body of the infernal language. It is chiseled onto his and his siblings forms through flesh and bone. It's only for the king and his kin that have such as this, marking them as those who rule this world of the Abyss. One day, Reyeinr aspires to be like his father, knowing when it's the right time that he will inherit his three bladed scythe.

"You called for me?" Asks the child of pride, physically of the age between early to mid twenties while in actuality his age is unknown.

"Yes, we have much to discuss," murmurs Xeiafeir, motioning for him to follow him inside, closing the door behind him for the two to sit across from each other at a table.

"About what?" Inquires Reyeinr, raising a brow out of mild interest, figuring this must be important considering he's here alone instead of accompanied by someone.

"A couple of things, my child. One of them being your future. One day you will take over in my place. There are a few moments in which you need to prove yourself. No, it won't just be for me, but yourself and the rest of the Abyss. You must show them all you have what it takes to be granted the reins."

()()()()()

What occurs in the central kingdom has spread word to the others? In the Citadel in Koiri have preparations under way for the time when the assassins, mages, and other folk will be recruits to be soldiers in the fray against the common foes. Currently, the Guilds Master of the northern kingdom is gathering her subordinates together, knowing they require to have a meeting to ensure they have a foolproof plan set in place for when the time comes. None of them are without fear, but those in this particular one know how to hide it better than most people.

Rubbing her temples, Pirahna know that this will be one of the hardest missions they are tasked with, hoping that they will be ready for it. Pulling her dark red locks into a ponytail, she studies the array of maps again, sitting at the head of the table in the tactician's room while waiting for the others to arrive. Only those of the highest skill are going to be allowed to go on this with her. The last thing she wants is to allow a fledgling in their midst go on this to lose their life haphazardly for a fool's errand. In truth, they probably are in the belief of doing the right thing which is protecting the master no matter what the cost may be. Without her noticing, Pirahna can hear footsteps approach from the hallway. Here in the Citadel and the rest of the land in the north here is cast in frigid temperatures with the buildings constructed out of dark ancient stone. With her back to whoever enters, she didn't take particular notice to who it may be considering she knows the identity of them.

"It's about damn time you showed up," mutters their elder, knowing only someone between their fifties and mid-sixties can take the role of Master until they pass away under whatever circumstances.

"Sorry for the wait," says a thick baritone accent of a male voice by the name of Mizenaix, being the second in command, going to his seat to the left of Pirahna. "Really, Pira, you need to relax. Being so uptight isn't good for your health, you know."

"Oh, shut it," glares the older woman by twenty years to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where are the others then? Certainly it's not just you who came here... At least that's what I like to think."

"This is my room after all.... Can I at least get some respect, Master?" the tactician herself, Fyjin, asks while fidgeting a bit in her seat. "I bet you didn't even notice me here while you had been looking at the maps."

"Uh, well," Pirahna clears her throat, hiding the heat rushing to her cheeks, painting them a medium shade of scarlet. "That's besides the point. It's good to see you're here."

"I've been here for a while," sighs the dark brown haired woman, having her hair in a long braid going down her back to a few inches above the middle of it, having her bangs parted ever so slightly to frame her face nicely, surveying the room with dark blue eyes, dressed in militant attire accompanied by her rune etched gloves and boots. "But you do have a point.... That's besides it I suppose. I see the second in command is here. Shouldn't there be two others arriving? I don't see them here... Huh, kind of peculiar..."

"Patience, will you? Ah, there they are... Now, we can finally begin planning our stratagems for when we go to meet up with the Celestial Guard."

()()()()()

When Kein and Camilla depart with their three companions have them going along the path that leads to the East. That would be where the last sighting of anything infernal is, figuring to start they're first before trying any other direction is the current plan. Such a place is said to be the home of the shifters. It can possibly mean that's where Myxenarx hails from. It's speculative, but undetermined if that's the case. Traversing the land during the night doesn't bother the other three. The wolf-man is used to going around during both times of the day and night. What he should is more than capable of is to keep the vampires safe to his chagrin while the other two might go in to a town to gather supplies or whatnot. It just depends on who took the turn to stay behind to guard the coffins to make sure they aren't slain.

"We should be coming up on the next village in an hour or two," notes Llamyrl, walking with them for the better part of half the night.

"Good," Kein sighs, starting to feel fatigue, not quite familiar to traversing the mortal plain yet nor is his sister.

"Well, at least we are getting the hang of walking on these lands again," Camilla sheds a small smile, receiving a nod from her brother in agreement.

Snorting lightly, Myxenarx found it interesting how it's been a while from last infernal beings walked on earth, "I guess you two are more used to the Abyss than anywhere else. We'll be heading to the East.... That's where I grew up. You should be fine with Llamyrl and I at your sides. I'm not sure where Ralei is from..."

"It's none of your business to know anyway," glowers the elemental, shooting him a light glare.

"Whatever," drops the shifter, trotting on his way considering he and Kein stay in the front while Camilla and Llamryl are in the middle for Ralei to be at the rear for their formation.

"Anyway, we are finally here. You two set up camp and get into your boxes," waves Llamyrl, her lips twitching into a small smile while giving the two an innocent look at the incredulity thrown her way. "Myxenarx and I will go into town during the day to pick up supplies and see what's going on. Ralei, you're staying here on babysitting duty."

"Fine, whatever," continuing to glower, the other individual, clearly isn't that at ease about it though is going to do it anyway.

Shortly after, they reach a secure location they came across to set up camp. Hiding the coffins in the foliage of the trees and shrubbery nearby, Kein and Camilla hope that this is going to suffice. At the rising dawn is when they lie down, going to rest until dusk. Thus, left it up to Llamyrl and Myxenarx to go into town for whatever they may need for the further journey ahead of them while Ralei stayed behind to keep guard. The two fell into step with one another after saying they're farewells to their comrades for now. What the elven woman can't help is worrying about their undead companions, hoping where they are situated will be good enough until they're able to move again.

"It's been a while," says Myxenarx quietly, not sparing her a glance. "We'll be heading into homeland within another night's travel more or less."

"It seems like it," frowns Llamyrl, unsure of how to feel about it. "Well, not necessarily. Your folk lives in the mountains for the most part while mine are scattered depending on the guild."

"Doesn't change anything," shrugs the shifter, giving a quick look around. "Let's see what we can find here."

Nodding in agreement, she continues alongside him. In this village seemed all too quiet. No one can be seen in the streets. There's a light breeze drifting on through. Somehow that only causes it to be even more unsettling. Myxenarx doesn't show it, but Llamryl does with a shudder. Walking over to what seems to be a merchant's hall where goods are brought to be bought and sold, she hesitantly step inside while Myxenarx stayed at the threshold, being there in case anything happens where she'll need backup.

"Hello?" Llamyrl calls out, receiving silence in response, frowning at how there seems to be a lack of life here. "This is troubling...."

All of a sudden there is the sound of a rustling in the darkness. Pulling out a dagger, she tenses, keeping her guard up in case this may be something dangerous that needs to be dealt with swiftly. Myxenarx can hear this as well, moving further inside to stand beside her. The sound came from the adjacent wall. What came forth is ethereal creatures that have no corporeal form. They aren't creatures of shadow by any extent. Confused, Myxenarx has never seen such things in all of his moons thus far. Looking to his companion, he wonders if perhaps she may have some knowledge on these.

"They are of the Shallel," explains Llamryl, sighing in annoyance of having to deal with these after such a long time. "These aren't shadow beasts. They are those who died on earth that couldn't move on to either the Abyss or Celestial."

"Are they lethal or harmless?" Myxenarx needs to know, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at the silhouette of them.

"Usually they're harmless unless it's an vengeful, hexed, or evil spirit," replies Llamryl, finding it normal considering within her clan and guild tends to have them collecting these creatures considering their compositions have other properties for certain spells and additions to tomes, rummaging in her bag on hand to bring out a container. "Here, we'll use this."

"What will that do?" Asks Myxenarx skeptically, doubting such a thing can possibly contain these things.

"You'll see," winks his companion, using the container with a little elven magic to have them come in for the bait before she closes the lid after opening it, trapping the entire group of them inside. "There, it's all done. You can rest easy now..."

Sniffing out of indignation, the shifter turns to head out of the hut. There doesn't seem to be any reason for him to be there any further. Shrugging, Llamryl went to investigate the contents of here after stowing the container back into her bag. Finding quite a bit, she stow it away in a compartment to take back for Kein and Camilla to sift through. There's no telling if there might be something of interest to them in the pile of what she came across in her search here. Knowing that it's only the Shallel here doesn't bother her. It's not the first time having to deal with them anyways. What does worry her is the somewhat strong presence she feels near the town square here. Yes, even villages have those although it's not as big compared to what it may be in one of the larger places. Heading out, Llamryl went to regroup with Myxenarx after he finishes up whatever searching he wants to do. Trotting back, he gives a nod, handing over what he found that may be of interest to her. Giving a small smile, she appreciates the sentiment, knowing it will be harder for them further on going to the east. With looking for one of the portals means that they probably will encounter creatures they haven't heard and seen before. Not noticing how much time has passed, Llamryl looks up to notice that it's almost midday.

"Where to now?" Myxenarx asks, remaining on alert, having noticed the presence as well though for him it's by the scent instead of the aura signature.

"Let's not head to the middle until we have the others with us," advises Llamryl, not thinking it wise for them to engage whatever it may be on their own. "Perhaps it's a good idea to check the other buildings in this area."

"Right," confirms Myxenarx, thinking that sounds like a plan to him, continuing on with her to investigate further around here. "Where are all the people? Shouldn't there be some here?"

"Yeah, I thought of that too.... It's strange, but it seems as if people either vanished without a trace recently or they may have been turned into Shallel," contemplates Llamryl thoughtfully, checking a few things through the aura connections that are within everyone and everything. "Well, it seems we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What?" Snaps Myxenarx in distress, wanting to know, secretly worrisome as to what the threat may be, knowing it can be anything with how their entire world is being almost overrun by those of the world below.

"I don't know," sighs the elven woman, becoming frustrated of being unable to identify it. "We'll ask the others if they might know what it is later."

"Fine," deciding to drop it for now, Myxenarx continues on their way with her, collecting some other items for various purposes although after a while he spoke up to break the comfortable silence between them. "What do you think of the leeches?"

"Hmmm? Oh, well, they haven't proved harmful yet. If they did then probably I wouldn't look too favorably towards them... So, I think they're fairly decent," answers Llamryl thoughtfully, giving her honest thoughts to him. "I know how your kind are up against them in an old feud. That doesn't involve my kind or any other for that matter if you're trying to recruit me as an ally for it."

"No, not at all," snorts out Myxenarx, hearing the underlying tone in her voice to be careful with his next words. "The fight the rest of the shifters and I have with them is between us. No one else is necessary to interfere."

Appreciating this, she collects some more Shallel when they showed themselves whether willingly or be it by being drawn out. There seemed to be further signs of destruction any closer they come to the center. Staying away from it, the two eventually finish up to return to the rest when it's nearing dusk. It's almost time to regroup to discuss about what they found. Hopefully the others may have some input to give about the disappearance of all of the people who should be here. When they came to the campsite, Llamyrl and Myxenarx wave to Ralei who just nods once in recognition of their return. The coffin lids began to move ever so slightly when the first rays of dusk drift across them. While it eventually wanes to nightfall is when the lids are fully open, allowing the two occupants to come out to rejoin the others.

"So, what did you two find?" Asks Kein curiously.

"There are no inhabitants in the village when there should be. We encountered some Shallel," explains Llamryl to them. "There's also a bigger issue lying in the middle of the village. We wanted to wait for you and Camilla to wake before we head over to engage it."

"We are hoping that you two may know something about this," pipes up Myxenarx, looking to them with a slight bit of suspicion. "Well?"

"Huh, what did the aura feel like?" Camilla wants to know, wondering if maybe this might be a survivor of their clan, but if it isn't then it's possibly something sent to stop them in their pursuit.

"It came across as cold, vengeful, and dripping with malice," Llamyrl gives a short list of descriptors from what she recalls, shuddering at the memory of it, hoping they can deal with it to get a move on instead of wasting time.

"Hmm, then it can't be one of our race," sighs Kein, glancing over at the rest of them. "Do you think you all are ready to go see what this is for ourselves? It probably will have us fighting whatever it is."

"Of course.... DOn't be foolish to ask such a question like that," glares the alpha in response, itching for something to slash his claws in along with going into beast form.

"I should be fine," reassures Ralei, seeming to have a weary expression as if feeling worry spur up about something though didn't speak on it.

"I will protect you both with my life," vows Llamryl, locking gazes with Camilla, causing the undead woman to give a rare genuine smile.

"As do I. Now, let's get a move on. It's best not to waste too much moonlight before dawn rises again."


	3. Frost

**_Alright, here y'all go with another chappie of Silent Chaos. I have another already written up/finished to update it. Though then I'm back to the chopping block with it. That's a joke of course. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. If you have any questions, concerns, etc. then don't hesitate to either state them in your comments and/or private message me please about them. Enjoy loves!_ **

**Chapter 3: Frost**

Approaching the center of the village has the group coming up on where Llamryl and Myxenarx recently came across the strange aura. Reaching the location had her gritting her teeth, hoping to not have encountering one of these after such a long time. When they arrived is where they can see the colossal opponent. It's known as a glass giant that's created out of crystal and ice. Some say it's more of an elemental than a beast, but to be frank it's not harmless at all. The others of the group look over to their elven companion based on her reaction to seeing this. None of the rest recognized what this is. What they hoped is that she's able to give them some information about what they're up against here.

"This is something I used to help Myxenarx defeat multiple times on the mountains. Normally, these are seen on the snowy peaks. They don't usually divert from the tundra," explains Llamryl, knowing fairly enough how to deal with this. "Magic won't work against it. It's made out of crystal and ice if you can't tell. Using arrows, daggers, and others of the like will work better."

"Ah, I see," muses Ralei, never having witnessed such a thing, feeling a twinge of sadness for seeing a fellow creature of what seems to be the same race slain for being in allegiance with the enemy, casting aside that to return focus back to the task on hand, doubting that he's useful for this fight.

"Let Llamaryl, you, and I deal with this," advises Myxenarx, being quick on his feet; especially in the heat of battle, appreciating how it feels like being on a hunt.

Barring his fangs, he shifts to his beast form of a large scarlet furred wolf. The markings he has are of scarification. Those are of recent victories that go along his face down to his fore legs down to his paws. The sound of battle began with clamor of swords ricocheting along with the sounds of animalistic growls. The chips on the giant fell at being hacked away, trying to defend itself while at the same time trying to fight them. The mirror-like creature didn't have much for a weapon aside from its massive form. It took about thirty minutes until the battle died down to where the party of five came out the victors this time. Coming away with a few scrapes and bruises didn't hinder their fierce determination to see this to the end.

"Enough time has been spent here. Let's leave here to continue on our way. It will take about two to three nights travel until we reach the meadows. If we continue further east then we'll begin to see the mountains in the distance."

()()()()()

Some time had passed to where they have completed one nights travel. Dawn began to rise on the horizon, dusting the sky with its warm rivulets. Llamryl is on guard duty this time. While she does want to go into the meadows is an urge she has to ignore. The search for her guild members will have to be put to the side until she can properly conduct one without having to worry about others in her company. Ralei and Myxenarx are going to survey the surrounding area to check on how things are here. With the portal still open far within the east probably is affecting more than just the people and other inhabitants. This causes her to wonder how nature may possibly be different because of it. Placing her quiver on her lap, Llamryl glances around every so often, keeping on guard in case anything catches her surveillance that may seem out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, Ralei trotted beside the shifter. Most people think elementals are a little reclusive in nature. That's probably the case for some, but not all of them. For Ralei, he doesn't quite know where he fits in his own clan, unsure of where they are. His kind aren't ones that are born like everyone else. They normally are created out of material in the earth colliding with one another strong enough. Glancing over at Myxenarx causes him to feel a pang of jealousy towards him.

"What?" Barks out the other male, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at the look being thrown his way.

"Nothing really," Ralei averts his eyes from him for a moment before returning to him after getting his thoughts together. "Are you glad to be back here? I mean you at least know where you belong..."

"I suppose, but I have no pack to call my own.... This place brings hot and cold feelings to mind," admits Myxenarx grimly, shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts. "But this is not the place nor time for me to try finding others of my kin. All I care about is avenging those I lost."

"Is that all?" Frowns Ralei, doubting how someone can be so bent on focusing just on one emotion to cast most others out. "I don't believe you."

"No, but as you have said before....it's none of your business. We may be comrades though that doesn't mean we have to stick our noses where they aren't wanted," says Myxenarx simply, his lips drawn into a cold smile with a flash of his teeth in a show of warning to him.

"Ok, ok, don't need to tell me twice," glares Ralei, holding his hands up in a show he meant no harm by it.

During their conversation can be heard the sound of twigs snapping nearby. When it's finally brought to their attention has them halt in their tracks. Tensing, Myxenarx sniffs the air, seeing if this may be a scent he recognizes. Frowning, he came up empty, unsure of what this might be, giving Ralei a look to warn him to be on his toes. This most likely isn't going to be something they normally see on any normal day. Out of the leaves shows a petite creature. It has fairy wings with a dragon appearance. The scales are of a dark purplish red.

"What the hell?" Breathes out Ralei in shock, unsure if this is really a foe they're seeing here.

"Can you speak?" Myxenarx hesitantly asks whatever this is, eyeing it suspiciously in case this proves harmful.

All the fae creature did is stare at them blankly. This unnerves both the shifter and elemental. Sharing a look, Myxenarx tells him to stay here while he returns to the campsite to question Llamryl, thinking she'll know something hopefully about it. Nervously, Ralei stays put, keeping eye contact with it just in case. What he hopes is that the wolf will return shortly. Waiting here is going to prove to be a trying time.

Trotting back to the camp, Myxenarx converses with Llamryl quickly, not wanting to let Ralei be with the creature for too long. Receiving some information, he rushes back to him, coming up beside him to see that nothing has gone on here during the time he left. Looking to him, Ralei sure hopes he has something to relay to him, feeling grateful he no longer needs to stare at the unblinking fairy.

"So? What did you find out about this?" Presses the elemental to know, not hiding his apprehension.

"This is indeed a fae creature. This one is rare considering most house in the gardens that very few even know of," explains Myxenarx, glancing over at the small individual with them. "But they don't speak common language. Llamryl said to bring this one back with us. She would be able to speak with it."

"Oh," sighs Ralei in resignation, not entirely ok with bringing it back with them to the others. "How are we going to have it follow us?"

"Who knows," shrugs Myxenarx, sniffing the creature again, having an idea, barking out once, catching the fairy's attention. "Follow us. You'll find a friend and food. You must be lost, right? I know you can't understand us, but this friend I speak of is someone you can talk to that will hear out your story."

While he spoke, he mimed out what he's trying to convey. There seems to be no other way to carry over what needs to be said aside from this. The fae nods once with a flap of the wings, agreeing to come along. Giving a curt nod, Myxenarx begins to trot off back to whence they came, seeing Ralei falling into step beside him. It took a bit of time before they reach the campsite. Ushering them to guard the coffins, Llamryl goes to a spot away from her post to speak with what the two had brought back with them. Checking the individual over, she came to the conclusion that this is indeed one of the Fae alignment. What she doesn't know is why this one has wandered away from the sanctuary.

In elvish, she asks, "You are safe now. My comrades are lucky to have come across you. There are unsavory types about because of the open portals. Do you have a name?"

Looking at her, the draconic one answers in an intricate assembly of hisses, "Yes, I have a name.... It's Cirein. Why I'm not there is because the stitched ones rose up at moon fall... They attacked us without warning."

"What are those? I have never heard of them before," questions Llamryl curiously, knowing it's common from here on out to encounter creatures they probably rarely even heard of.

"They are between hot and cold. All I know is they came from below....somewhere....I don't know for certain," sighs Cirein in irritation. "The rest of the flock scattered, but I fear they probably are captured or killed at this point."

Disengaging contact with Cirein, Llamryl turned to her comrades to tell them of what has been told to her. It's a predicament that does pull at her considering it reminds of what happened with her own kin. The two listen intently until she finishes, returning to Cirein to continue their conversation if there's anything further that needs to be talked about. Myxenarx paces back and forth, checking up at the sky for when it's nightfall, knowing he needs to speak with Kein right away when he wakes up. Aside from seeing this creature has him on edge, having heard no howls on the wind. It bothers him of how there seems to be none of his folk around. It worries him that the situation here is more dire than he previously thought.

Later, night eventually fell, having the coffin lids lift for the two occupants to come out, rejoining their companions. Seeing the new person with them has them feeling uncomfortable. Most likely it's because Fae to them are quite similar to Celestial. Myxenarx grabs Kein's arm, pulling him away from the campsite to a bit away from it until they're out of earshot. Not protesting, Kein wonders what this is about, chalking it up to something important with how brash he's acting. It's something he does feel a certain amount of concern for on the basis that he's taken here before he has a drink to stave off the thirst for another day or so.

"What is it?" Kein asks, attention full on him with the tense and serious look being thrown his way.

"What do you hear?" Myxenarx asks, having him listen carefully around them.

Aside from their own breathing along with the normal sounds of a forest there is only silence. Frowning, he can tell as to why the other male seems uncomfortable. There's also the absence of any other life aside from the flora and maybe fauna once in a while. The latter of the two shows not much they recognize. It just goes to show that the effects from the opened pathways is starting to change the world as they know it. Sighing, Kein understands why Myxenarx is persistent about this. It's how he feels about his own kin, worrying as to whether or not they will come across others or they're the last of their kind. It's unknown either way until they see it for themselves.

"I see what you mean," frowns Kein, concern etches in his voice. "Do you think there are any others here?"

"Our kind are mostly on the mountains. Rarely do we ever leave unless we have no pack left," answers Myxenarx grimly, not liking to be reminded of what has happened to his own, hoping there may be others if they reach the range or not. "But there's usually one pack that prowls in the lands at the base somewhere."

"Don't lose hope then," says Kein sternly to him. "You won't know for certain until we reach there."

"Right," agrees Myxenarx, hoping that he's right about this. "But you have to admit that this is disturbing...."

"Of course," snorts Kein lightly, staying put in case there's anything else he wants to talk to him about before returning to the others.

"Do you know anything about the creatures that Cirein mentions?" Myxenarx asks him, figuring that he may know something.

"No," Kein shakes his head, having no idea of what the Fae is talking about. "What, well I think it's a she, is speaking about is one of the many things I never heard of until now."

"It's safe to not assume," glares Myxenarx, knowing that the Fae from what Llamryl has told him is they tend to be without a gender.

"If you say so," sighs Kein out of exasperation though he gets it how that probably is true, coming to the conclusion that the elf is the source of this information he's delving to him.

"Let's rejoin the others now," advises the shifter, trotting back to where they still remain, looking to Llamryl to see what further intel she has from talking to the other creature.

"We can't stay here for much longer. Cirein says that what attacked the gardens probably is still lurking about. We also need to keep going east until we reach the mountains. From what I checked of the aura connections is the portal we're in search of is at the highest peak," explains Llamryl in great detail, skimping on nothing to ensure all know what the plan is for now even though it can be subject to change.

"It seems that I am returning home after all.... Alright, let's get a move on then," says Myxenarx, having the others gather their belongings before they leave their current campsite to trudge further into the dense foliage.

The further that they walk has it growing denser. Sparse amount of sunlight drifts through the leaves. There's a stream that flows into a river nearby. Ralei suggests for them to follow the water source. Usually those will lead close to a rock formation. Going along with this for a while has them stop for the day when the first rays of dawn are beginning to poke through. Getting into their coffins, Myxenarx has the obligation of guard duty this time. They switch between each person. This leaves Llamryl and Ralei to go survey the surrounding area to ensure they aren't being followed by anything. Moving around carefully, the two walk in step alongside one another. There's a small stretch of silence before she spoke up, curious about the elemental.

"What do you specialize in? I've never met someone like you before nor do I know how your people are," asks Llamryl in honest curiosity, meaning no harm if she came off as offensive to him.

"My people? Huh, well, I don't really know. We're brought into this world in a different way compared to everyone else. What I'm aligned to is the deity of nature who also birthed the elements themselves based on the collision of specific materials in the earth at its center. We're scattered on the winds. There's no particular place we live," explains Ralei thoughtfully, appreciating how she seems genuine in wanting to know more about him. "Rarely do we ever have enemies."

"So, you're kind of like my folk?" Questions Llamryl, keeping her voice down low in case anything unsavory is nearby.

"Yeah," nods Ralei, halting in his tracks when hearing something in the near distance, holding up a hand to stop her from continuing on, glancing back at him cautiously.

"What is it?" Whispers Llamryl, readying her bow just in case it might be something to take down.

Putting a finger to his lips, Ralei signals for her to be quiet. Listening further, he came to the conclusion it must have been just the wind. Relaxing, he motions for her to follow him back to where the others are. It's best to speak to them of what he has found. The reason for why he made it seem like nothing to her is that he didn't want her to worry about it. From what he saw and heard proves to him this is something she probably isn't aware of. It took a few minutes more or less to return, going to speak with Myxenarx considering it's not time for when the two immortals would wake up. Quirking a brow, he wonders as to what the elemental wishes to speak to him about in particular. Due to the expression he sees brings him to the thought this is of high importance. Stepping a bit away from the others, he stares at him intently, waiting to be told what he needs to say.

"You've seen the odd vegetation here?" Asks Ralei, receiving a nod from the other man. "Well, there had been a strange figure in the distance from where Llamryl and I had been surveying. I think we need to move right now instead of waiting for dusk."

"Do you think whatever it is proves harmful?" Myxenarx isn't too fond of waking the vampires early even though he did understand how imperative this may be if what Ralei has seen wants to attack them given the chance.

"I don't know, but it's best we don't risk it. Can we even get them up?" Ralei is checking over his shoulder every so often, sensing how nature seems to be out of balance here for some reason, worry etches on his brow while he continues to glance around nervously.

"Yes, it can be done. Leave it to the elf and I for it. Keep guard over us while we rouse them awake..."

()

_In dreams, the vampires can relive memories of the past, seeing their coven again through what they remember. Seeing their father again, Camilla remembers this to be when he had given Kein a scolding when he had performed poorly in training practice. Eavesdropping against the door, she listens in, backing away when they finish up, hoping she hadn't been caught. This happened when they had been about one hundred years old or in human years that would be around thirteen to fourteen years old. Darting out of sight, she walks through the hallways to where she can find their mother. Wanting ot have a word with her, Camilla hopes this isn't a bad time._

_"I see you came as requested," notes the older blonde haired woman, having a tome open on her lap, seeing markings in the infernal writing warping in various ways. "Do you know what needs to be discussed, my daughter?"_

_"No," admits Camilla, shaking her head once, frowning in concern of what this may consist of, hoping it's not a lecture._

_"it's because you have failed in your worship," the soft yet firm voice of her mother turns to a hiss full of malice, watching in an almost transfixed stupor of the appearance changing on a flip right in front of her eyes._

_The grayish blue hues switch to empty sockets. The skin becomes translucent more so than any vampire's normally does. The hair fades in tone to a bleach blonde while the lips darkened as if stained with blood. The attire shifts to that of the divine entity herself. This consists of black robes with a similarly colored dress underneath. There's a necklace of bones around her neck with a skull at the base of it that rests against her chest. Continuing to stare, Camilla is given a cold smile, unable to tear her gaze away even if she tried._

_"Now, my child, you know what must be done. Travel there to the spired castle where he will be waiting. Don't speak of this to anyone."_

()

Jolting awake, Camilla has broken out into a cold sweat. Strands of her hair are plastered against her forehead. Blinking a few times, her focus readjust to notice that she's not in her coffin anymore. Craning her neck up, she notices that Llamryl has her while Myxenarx is carrying Kein. The two are concealing them to ensure no sunlight hits them while they hurry away from their previous spot. Still a little disturbed by the dream, Camilla looks over to her brother, locking gazes with him. Having been told what's going on by Myxenarx, Kein understands why they had to wake them up when they did, not entirely pleasant about it though.

"Where are we going?" She asks quietly, not sure what they may be trying to get away from.

"Sorry, but we needed to get you two up earlier. Ralei saw something," explains Llamryl quickly, having Cirein perch on one of her shoulders.

"Oh," frowns Camilla, unsure of what can be out here, knowing they'll just be moving closer to the mountains in the distance, capable of seeing the outline of them the further they move to eventually be out of the forest.

Some time later is when night finally fell. Stopping, Kein and his sister had their fill, knowing if they go too long without blood can drive them insane. It's best that doesn't happen because if it does then it tends to lead to a bloodthirsty rampage. That's why they try to have the thirst satiated once every few days. The items Llamryl and Myxenarx used to help conceal them is stowed away along with the coffins. The said coffins can be folded to where they can be more portable. The others replenish their water skins along with having a bite or two to eat. It's still quite a ways until they even reach the base of the mountain range. Clearly, Myxenarx itches to come upon them sooner rather than later. The threat of other foes trying to stop them is worrying except it's not deterring them in their endeavors. Each of them has something driving them to continue on even if it means more dangers will be there to attempt stalling them. At the current location, the group is about mid-way through the forest, being told by Myxenarx that out of here is going to be a grassy plain before it transitions to where they hope to reach in less than a fortnight depending on how many or few skirmishes they encounter along the way. When they all are ready, everyone prepares to continue.

"There's still plenty of moonlight left to burn."

()()()()()

Taking notice of what goes on, Xeiafeir frowns at how the deities seem to be getting involved. That can prove troubling depending on what they're attempting. Thus far, Ignauis has sent out his guard. That's to be expected, knowing two of his seven children will be sent out to handle them. What troubles him further is knowing the deity he serves under has shown herself to someone posing up against him. Approaching the alter set aside in a separate area in the Abyss, Xeiafeir kneels down in front of it, cutting open his palm, dripping.a few droplets onto it and along the candles lit. There are only a few gods and goddesses in this world that require a blood sacrifice.

"Lady of Death, I call upon you," intones Xeiafeir, seeing the blood turn from red to black while smoke rises from the candles. "Show yourself to whom calls you at this hour of malevolence."

Out of the wisps of smoke forms the outline of Aixnyra's symbol which is of a great python, "You call upon me at a good time then... I cannot show my true form right now unfortunately. What is it that you need of me?"

"Why did you show yourself to one who wishes to see me dead?" Xeiafeir cuts straight to the chase of it, not wanting to waste any time, knowing when calling a deity to audience prompts a limit on the time available to converse.

"Because she hails fro this realm except from a different location," is one answer Aixnyra will give, not revealing all of her intentions quite yet, doubting he really deserves to know. "This one is someone you need to meet."

"Why?" Is all he would ask in response, keeping his eyes on the serpent.

"You will figure it out. It won't be for quite some time. Patience is a fair enough price to pay for what will soon come to pass..."


	4. Ripple

**_Oks, here you go with another chappie of Silent Chaos. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. I have the next chappie of this in the works. Hopefully I can update this again shortly, but we will see I suppose. Hehes_ **

**Chapter 4: Ripple**

Three days have passed now to when the five have left the forest. On the threshold into the plain is where they stop for now to catch their breath. What they don't know is there are eyes peering at them through the grass blades up ahead of their current position. Stepping around, Kein took note of what's around them, seeing the expanse of even more greenery to come, hesitant on the basis of engaging in further combat. It reminds him of what their father had told him all of that time ago, hardening his resolve, knowing if he allows it to slip then he wil lose his purpose for this. That is something he can't afford to slip away through his fingertips.

Reaching over, Camilla places a hand on one of his shoulders, "It's ok. We'll get through this like we always have."

"Yeah, you're right," averting his gaze, Kein feels troubled by a few things, having them on his mind sometimes while others he tries to suppress it. "I hope you're right..."

Giving a small smile, she moves away from him, knowing he needs some time alone. Going over to Llamryl, she holds out a hand to Cirein, having the Fae sniff her to take in the aura and natural scent. Watching with mild interest, Llamryl wonders what she's up to, noticing that Cirein isn't afraid. With a thoughtful expression, she wonders if Fae are even similar to celestials to any extent. It did cause Camilla some unease, but manages to get over the side-effect. Cirein doubts that they can converse with her, peering up at Llamryl silently with a request.

 _"What is it?"_ Asks the elven woman curiously.

 _"Translate for me please to this one and the others,"_ asks the creature with a pleading look.

Accepting this, Llamryl turns to the others, "Cirein wants me to tell you all something. Pay close attention, will you?"

"Of course," agrees Ralei, wondering as to what this may be about, keeping up his guard, checking around the perimeter every so often.

"Speak then," is all Myxenarx and Kein are going to say in response to her.

 _"I've told you all about what the gardens had been attacked by. There has been more of that same auric connection,"_ says Cirein, having Llamryl convey this in common folk language for them to understand.

"Oh?" Quirking a brow, Camilla feels uneasy, still reeling a bit from what went on in her dream.

"They aren't sure if this continuous aura is of the same creature... It's also grown in span of where it's being felt," explains Llamryl from what Cirein tells her. "We probably can't stay in the same place for too long."

"Really?" Kein rolls his eyes, being punched in the shoulder by his sister with a light glare that's given to him.

"Be nice," hisses the younger of the two, still glaring at him icily.

"It's fine," reassures Llamryl, waving it off as if it's nothing. "Finish up what you all need to do before we head off to the base. Myxenarx, keep a look out for anything you might recognize."

"Already on it," this has been something on his mind, wanting to find more of his kin, anticipating to either find them alive or dead.

"It still will be a few nights before reaching there," points out Ralei, not really getting it why Myxenarx seems so intent on reaching there sooner than they will.

"Yeah, but still," Myxenarx looks down, shifting on his feet a little, ears flattening a little bit on his head before perking back up. "Hey, none of you know of the creatures here or in the mountains, right? Well then....be on your guard. Not all are that friendly as you can tell."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asks Kein, glaring lightly at the other man who just smirks at him.

"It's not anything you will really understand, leech. This isn't the Abyss anymore if you haven't noticed by now," sniffs Myxenarx, smirk still remaining on his lips, not minding the glare being thrown his way still. "You know how to fight, right?"

"Clearly, I do," replies Kein, having thought it isn't so soon that he needs to, hoping he hasn't grown rusty over the time he hasn't needed to fend for himself, glancing over at his sibling.

"I remember how," reassures Camilla, aware that there are going to be creatures that pose harm to them further on during their journey to their destination. "It doesn't bother me, but you should know better than me that we will need to fight. Don't you recall what father used to say?"

"Yes, he said that it's a kill or be killed world no matter where we go," replies the older of the two siblings grimly. "There's that and I can't drop my guard even on a moment's notice."

"Exactly... So, don't get too lost in memory, ok?" Asks his sister, receiving a nod from him in response. "Now, let's go already. I'd prefer getting half-way there before dawn if you don't mind."

The rest of the group nods in agreement, deciding it's best to leave the current position at last. Walking out into the plains to show miles upon miles of grasslands. There are some creatures that inhabit this area. Usually the yare herbivores, but there is one species that tends to be carnivorous. The scent of a sour aroma can be found in the air in a specific perimeter. When Myxenarx notices this is when he directs the others around it. It's so they don't encounter any of the Cinderfall. Those type can tend to excrete poison; especially when startled. Avoiding it is half the battle while the other part is trying to dart around any liquid trails of the venomous nectar. It took about a few hours to navigate through a safe route. It doesn't help there is no type of coverage with there being no sign of trees in this area. Finding a secure spot to set up camp for the day, the trio decide to stay where they are instead of surveying the area while the two vampires slept during the daylight hours. It still will take about two nights travel before they reach any sign of the mountain's base. Llamryl brought out a steel barrier to contain a fire within it. This way it won't spread to create some sort of hazard. The trio gather around it, pulling out rations to replenish their stamina.

"Do you think this is a safe place?" Asks the elven woman to the other two, rarely having left the forest for this area to be unknown, unsure of what inhabits the plains.

"Yes, it's fine right here. We're not near any of the Cinderfall or Bladevien," reassures Myxenarx, understanding the worry about being in a place outside of homelands. "We'll need to worry further when we're on the mountains."

"Why?" Asks Ralei warily, not sure if he really wants to know the answer or not.

"I'll tell you closer to time. Until then, rest easily, because it's going to become even more hellish from here on."

()()()()()

Flying to the secure path, Auxin frowns, knowing it can't be this easy to reach the correct location. Certainly, there must be some catch to this. It concerns the others as well with how familiar they are to the actions of their foes. At the checkpoint is where they will be met up with Pirahna and her elite. He'll most likely feel a little more at ease with the assassins, knowing they have the commonality in their enemies. The path that they travel is one that's hopefully kept secret from Xeiafeir's gaze.

"You worry too much," says Esuriel at noticing how tense he seems, knowing how he can be at times; especially when they are on a mission.

"I can't exactly help it," sighs Auxin in annoyance, keeping his eyes on the flight path they're currently on, seeing up ahead by a league or two that they would need to switch to the secondary one upon seeing some Skeleita trying to catch them off guard and derail from reaching the checkpoint.

"Best not to disturb him when he's oh so focused," says Hadriel, understanding how this is of more importance than any idle chitchat they could have, needing o keep on guard for anything that might try to stop them.

"There are some Skeletia up ahead. We need to switch to the emergency path before the turn," explains Auxin to the others.

"Do you think the Blazerins are going to be set out?" Aixsheal asks, preparing her bow with one blessed arrow, itching for a battle, anticipating the moment they would need to defend one another.

"It's possible.... Now, we need to be quiet and go low onto the second route. If you see any of the Skeleita or Golem then strike without mercy."

()()()()()

The next night, the party of five left their recent campsite to continue on their way. It still is going to be a while, but with Myxenarx leading the way then it isn't going to be too tough of a time. It's what they like to hope at least, knowing it won't be that simple. What Myxenarx wants is to reach there before the previously time they estimate to reach there. Fortunately, he is the navigator in this part onwards, knowing the right paths to ensure they won't accidentally run into anything that will prove them any harm. Well, that's only if Kein doesn't somehow go off course, glaring at him once in a while to warn him not to stray. If he does too far then it's possible to stumble across some Cinderfall. Then it isn't going to be a pleasant time at all for any of them. Fighting is something they expect to happen throughout this journey, hoping they can go to their location without too much difficulty. They travel in a companionable silence. Once in a while they did converse, but sparsely did it happen due to the concentration being on ensuring none of them tread into undesirable territory. A long while later is when they stop for the day. It's going to take one more night after this to reach the base of the mountain range. It won't be much longer now.

Setting up camp, Llamryl turns to the shifter with a curious gaze, "If those are out during the night then what's out during the day? I'm not familiar in your lands, Myxenarx.... Rarely have I ever even set foot in them."

"True," murmurs the werewolf in agreement, mulling over the question for a bit before answering her. "During the day it can be safer depending on what's active. There are Plume, Rikunja, and Cyphers out during the daylight hours. The Cyphers and Rikunja are herbivores while Plume are carnivorous."

"What are they exactly?" Sighs Llamryl in annoyance of how roundabout he can be at times with his explanations, remaining patient with him for now. "Details will be appreciated, Myxenarx..."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that," waves off the shifter, having his lips curve into a small smile. "Plume are between medium to small in size. They travel in packs. You could relate them to your woodland plants."

"You mean the Kurvana?" Asks Llamryl, blinking a few times in surprise, not having thought there are similar breeds to it in other parts of the world.

"Precisely so," agrees Myxenarx, continuing on with his brief explanations of what to keep an eye out for. "The other two are usually harmless. Both either are loners or travel in pairs. You could rate them to your Fairies and Nymphs if you'd like. They're not that different actually."

"Ah, I see," muses Llamryl thoughtfully, taking this all in before turning to sitting against Camilla's coffin, laying her bow on her lap, remaining alert. "You can take Ralei if you feel like surveying the surrounding area. You know this place and further on better than any of us."

Shifting to beast form, Myxenarx pads off, not caring if Ralei follows him or not. He has a lot on his mind at the moment. Taking in the scents, he can tell there has been sightings of his kin here. What he doesn't know is from what direction it's coming from. With it being mixed in with others has him a little unsure. Hesitantly, the elemental goes off after him, being careful not to accidentally stray off the aura trail left behind. Thus, leaves llamryl to keep watch over the sleeping vampires. Remaining alert, she knows there are things here that can prove threatening. Being nervous of unknown areas did worry her to an extent, but she also takes it as a new excursion. Besides, one of the many things her mother had told her is to take every new experience in strides and never to back down even if it may seem frightening at times. Those are many tidbits of advice she keeps in mind.

 _Why is there a shift in the auric connections here? That shouldn't happen,_ wonders the elf to herself, contemplating the reason behind it, checking up at the sky once in a while, hoping that nightfall would come sooner rather than later, not wanting to stay here any longer than necessary.

Later, after several hours, the sun finally wanes to dusk, noticing Myxenarx and Ralei return as well. Kein and Camilla exit their coffins for them to continue on their way. After this current evening is when they'll arrive at the base of the mountain range. Being led by Myxenarx meant that they won't run into any contemplations. That's what they hope at least. Traveling through the last bit of the plains did not seem that troubling. Noticing how Llamryl seems uneasy has Camilla placing a hand on her shoulder, comforting her of any turmoils that might be sprouting up. This isnt' easy for any of them; especially at knowing there's a price to pay i the end for trying to accomplish what they set out for.

"Something doesn't seem right here," she murmurs in concern, having Camilla check it out as well to come to the same conclusion.

"Yeah," sighs the blonde, not sure if it's because the portals to the Abyss remain open or if it may be due to another reason.

"It's not going to help beating it over to figure it out," points out Kein bluntly while they further on with their travels.

"You could've said that better than that," frowns Ralei, glancing over at the two women to notice they both are nonplussed by Kein's response. "On second thought....you keep being yourself there."

"I will," says Kein brusquely, not giving a backwards glance.

Eventually, after several hours, they reach the destination of the base. The next night will be when they investigate around it before trying to ascend up it. When the evening finishes up is when Ralei is on guard duty this time. Following after Myxenarx when he's in his beast form, Llmaryl keeps an eye out for any of the creatures he brought attention to before. Being here brought back fond memories of having to come either to his rescue or alongside him to go up against those infiltrating the pack lands. Sniffing around further, Myxenarx did find a few scent trails. It's none of his clan, but of others nearby. The ones he came across seem to be a mix of old and recent ones. Noticing this, Llamryl wonders if maybe he has come across what he thought he might stumble across.

Reverting back to his humanoid form is when she asks, "Which way?"

"Further up the mountains," is all he says in response, set on searching for them on their way towards the peak, having found something else in the scents he needs to ask Kein about when he wakes up.

"But that's not all, right?" Llamryl asks dryly, seeing the look in his eyes that pretty much says it all to her.

"It's nothing of concern," waves off Myxenarx, deciding it's not necessary for her to know the rest of his findings, keeping it in mind to speak to Kein when he can, hoping he'll discover something further then.

Sighing out of frustration, she implores, "There's something you're not telling me. What is it? If it's something you need to keep silent amongst the others then I understand."

"It's just this.... When and if we enter the caves I'll need you to have my back. The further we go in means I may not be able to protect us that well," Myxenarx answers grimly, not liking to recall the last time, remembering whatever it had been slaughtered his entire pack without a warning.

"Why?" Llamryl blinks a few times in astonishment, knowing she can protect them well enough too considering they are working as a team.

"Trust me on this one, will you? The last time I went in there was when I still had my pack. I'm not willing to lose another unless it's absolutely necessary for us to go in there."


	5. Mist

**_Hey y'all! Here's the next chappie of Silent Chaos. It's a little shorter than I thought it would be, but at least it's an update. I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to have the next one out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please favorite and follow along with leaving some nice comments. Hehes_ **

**Chapter 5: Mist**

When dusk comes again, Myxenarx rushes back, sitting by the makeshift campfire. Watching, he sees the two awaken from their resting places. When Kein feels a penetrating stare on him is when he notices that the shifter is looking at him with a silent plea. Unsure of this, he goes over anyways, curious as to what he wants to converse about. What he assumes is that Camilla will go spend some time with Llamryl. It doesn't surprise him really with how there seems to be something going on between them. Unable to put his finger on what it may be, Kein decides to brush it away for now, knowing he needs to speak with the wolf first.

"Take a good whiff of this," says the blueish grey eyed male, having found a piece of cloth that Llamryl hadn't notice him gather while on their walk earlier.

"Oh.....ok then," hesitantly, he accepts it, inhaling it quickly to then frown before handing it over. "Where the hell did you get this, huh?"

"When she and I went on a walk while you were getting your beauty sleep," answers Myxenarx with a slight curl of his lip in a snarl at him, still not being on all too friendly terms with the leeches yet.

"I see," giving this some thought, Kein then tells him this. "It seems to be similar to my kin, but there's something off about it. Are you aware of what lies further ahead of us?"

"Fairly well enough, yes," nods Myxenarx, wondering what he's going on about here, hoping it'll shed some light on what this means.

"Ah, well, then the scent you have here can either be a part of our type or a variant. You know as well as I do for our clans that there are such things," informs Kein, still thoughtful on the matter. "It's the same with most beings in this world."

"A variant?" Asks Llamryl, a little uncertain of what he means by this, never having heard such a thing.

"I doubt there's one for elves, but for us there are a few," interjects Camilla, feeling as if she can help to give some information about this. "Vampires like us are of pure blood meaning we have ancient lineages. There are those who are corrupted which gives them the title of rouges. The last one is what Myxenarx knows as hybrids. Those tend to be the most dangerous types because we never know what they might or might not be capable of."

"Oh, that makes sense," nods Llamryl, taking it all in, finding it interesting to know about this.

"We can't waste too much moonlight standing here talking," sighs Ralei, guessing this is important even though they are kind of just loitering about here.

"Right," heat rushes to Llamryl's face, getting her belongings quickly along with the others for their own items.

Shortly after, they head out, moving up from the base of the mountains. Further up is going to prove treacherous with the rough terrain. It helps that they have one person in their party that's from here. The shifter manages to guide them safely enough, gauging that they can go a third of the way tonight. It most likely will take three to five more depending on whether or not they somehow intervene with anyone trying to stop them from finding the entrance. What none of them know is there are eyes in the shadows watching them, keeping track of their movements.

()()()()()

It isn't only those five along with the Celestial Guard and the assassins who have been given the task of trying to avenge people close to them that they have lost. In the west can be found those of arcane divinity that includes draconic and nekomata individuals. In one of the nests had been where the palace for the dragon folk used to be. Now, in its place, resides the ruins of rubble. From what the lone draconoid knows is that their foe the Oni Savages most likely took the advantage, picking further bones with them. Usually the savages aim to take the unborn eggs, but this seems more ruthless than any previous attack from them. Alas, only one remains alive to this day, having been the crown prince to his clan. At a loss for words he feels sullen with despair before rising up with determination to take out the one who orchestrated the tragedy to befall him. Everything he lost had been his entire family.

Seyhrn growls, angry beyond belief that this has come to pass, having lost everything. It's unforgivable in his mind what they have done. Unfolding his onyx wings, he took flight, determination gleaming in his jade lilac eyes. What he hopes is going along the trail left behind to track down those who did this to seek his sweet revenge. Currently, he's above the plains, heading near the mountains. Without notice, he's brought down by some unknown force. Yelping in distress, he plummets to the ground, cushioning his fall by going into the position that sustains less damage. Most likely he probably will have a sprain in his tail and a few of his legs. It might of been worse than this if he didn't do it. What he took no notice of is the band of five stood nearby. Aghast at seeing someone like this out here of all places, Llamryl came over, checking his injuries.

"Are you ok?" Asks the elven woman in concern, using a little magic to heal him, taking out a mixture to place into a poltice, pressing it against the sprains. "Here, this will ease the pressure. You'll be back to normal in a few hours."

"Thank you, Miss," nods Seyhrn, appreciating the assistance, folding his wings neatly on his back, glad he somehow didn't fare any injury with them, not wanting to have flight be a hinderance.

"Um, you're welcome," heat rushes to her face, dusting her cheeks with a light shade of pastel pink. "What is one of you out here? Normally your kind are in the west."

"You're right, but my family has been torn away from me. I thought to follow the tracks left behind by those who killed them with no mercy. Somehow I came out as the lone survivor," explains Seyhrn to them.

"Then you are like the leeches and myself. The same thing has occurred to us as well," says the shifter, eyeing the wyrn carefully, not sure if this one is a friend or foe.

"It seems so," muses Kein, stepping closer to the dragon, extending a hand. "You're not here to harm us. I believe that you desire help considering we may have a similar threat to take out."

Sniffing the hand that's held out to him, Seyhrn can tell they seem to be friendly enough. What he is unsure about is how this band of misfits works exactly. Quirking a brow, he hesitantly accepts the appendage, shaking it a little awkwardly. The others introduce themselves to him, getting their scents as well. All shifters of different breeds need to take in the scents of others. It's how to familiarize each of them separately instead of getting in a daze by them somehow mixing together. Giving his name to them too, Seyhrn hopes that they can help him find the culprits.

"You're heading up the mountain, right?" Asks Seyhrn curiously, receiving murmurs of confirmation from the others. "I can help then. At times my flock and I have flown over this area. There are safer paths than what Myxenarx thinks of going through."

"How so?" Frowns the wolf, reluctant to accept that someone else knows these parts better than him.

"Uh, well, like I said it's been often the flock and I fly over these parts," explains Seythrn nervously. "It's easier to map places out from a high perch."

Supposedly, Myxenarx will agree to this even though he remains reluctant of the dragon. It's a rare sighting to see one such as this far out of the main habitat. thus, the group after talking over a bit more head out. The growing unease heighten the further they walk up the rigid path. A silence fell between them, having nothing to really talk about. Each of them are with their own thoughts while keeping an eye out for anything that might prove to be out to stop them from progressing any further. It has seem to be too good to be true. It's why they remain wary, knowing sooner or later there will be something. What worries Myxenarx is that the area here isn't what it normally is, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"It feels like we're being watched," points out Myxenarx, glancing back to gauge the others reactions to this.

"I notice that too," murmurs Kein in disgruntlement, darting his eyes around tensely, seeing the others have their weapons at the ready just in case. "Is there anything you haven't told us to be aware of?"

"I have told you everything I know," growls Myxenarx lowly, sniffing the air once in a while to keep on his toes.

Waving it off, Kein stays by his younger sibling's side. While she can fend for herself well enough, he still worries for her well-being. Sometimes it does get on her nerves, but she understands that he's coming from a thoughtful place of mind. It's something that still happens to this day even after so much time has gone by in their lives up to this point. It changes nothing, bringing Camilla to wonder further about what she had seen, knowing not to speak any of it to anyone no matter how much she may want to divulge it. Having her spear out, Camilla remains alert along with the rest. Continuing onwards, they saw nothing until dawn rises again. Seeing two of the party return to coffins doesn't seem to faze Seythrn in the slightest. It's almost as if he's seen what they are before. Noticing this, Ralei nor any of the others can question him when Plume ambush them.

"Damn it, these must be scouting ones," grimaces Myxenarx, shifting to use his teeth and claws properly without restraint.

"W-What are these?" Asks Seythrn in worry, unsure of how he can exactly help in combat, knowing he can be useful as a mount to attack from, capable of using magic as well considering he can use a certain proficiency in magic.

"They are carnivorous creatures that reside in these parts," explains Llamryl, placing an arrow into the notch of her bow, silently looking at him. "May I?"

"Go ahead," obliges the draconoid, kneeling down for it to be easier for her to climb onto his back, doing so to have a better point to fire from.

"Just like old times it seems," smiles the elf with a certain amount of fondness of when she used to help the shifter deal with situations up here.

Barking in agreement, Myxenarx growls predatorily at the Plume closing in on them. Snapping their jaws, the predatory creatures pounce. Slashing with his claws and mace-like tail, Myxenarx manages to take down at least one or two. Firing arrows, Llamryl ensures that none of the others will be overrun by them. It helps with Seythrn assisting, using some of his volcanic breath if any grew too close to him. Kein uses a short sword along with a bit of dark magic. Ralei, without a weapon, has an ancient tome, having a higher proficiency in magic than the others with his genetics. It isn't going to take a short amount of time to take all of them out. The clamor of weapons can be heard throughout the current pass in the mountainsides. The echo of snarls and growls can be heard between the Plume, Myxenarx, and Seythrn, A little blood loss did happen, but that's the price to pay for a victory with no deaths. Clearly, it's only uphill from here.

"Well, that's dealt with," sheathing his blade after wiping it off, Kein glances over at the others to see how they are after the skirmish finishes up. "Is everyone alright?"

"For the most part," grimaces Myxenarx, gripping his side, coming away with a blood splattered hand, causing Kein's and Camilla's eyes to dilate at the smell of it, inhaling deeply to maintain control over their urges.

"Tch, he never learns," grumbles Llamryl, coming over to poach him up after dismounting from the dragon, patting his flank gently in appreciation for help during the battle, receiving a light smile in return, going over to the wolf to use some of her magic on him. "Be glad you have me around or you'd be dead by now, you know."

"don't remind me," glares the alpha, not appreciating someone chastising him right now, relaxing under her thorough inspection and healing of his injuries, going to the others when she finishes up with him.

Attending to everyone else, she saves Camilla for last. Taking her aside, she tends to her wounds, using some of the liquid from her water skin to cleanse the open wounds before mending them fully. Wincing, she expects it to sting, biting her lip through it. Taking out some gauze, she applies it to the area after using a little ointment on it to help the spot to scab over during the day. Watching her, Llamryl doesn't mind the stare. Once done, she leans back, looking up at her through her lashes. The others are converging with one another while assessing the damage and such. Thus, leaves the two women to converse with one another until they need to leave the current position.

"Are you alright?" Asks the elven woman in concern.

"I'll be fine," reassures the blonde, not wanting her to worry too much about her, appreciating it though considering she does mean well.

"If you say so," Llamryl seems to be unconvinced though drops it for now, finishing up to sit beside her. "Have you notice anything different here? I know your folk aren't ones to travel east at all."

"The connections here are different," notes Camilla thoughtfully. "But I'm not at all bothered by the change in scenery... Kein and I have been traveling for quite some time to find who killed our family."

Placing a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture, Llamryl's expression softens, "I'm sorry that happened to you two. I know something like that has happened to all of us. Rest assure that soon enough we will finish our journey with finding the culprits. What we do then depends on what choice we make."

"True... Let's hope that we make the right one when the time comes, shall we? Anyway, it's time to move. More of those things will surely come if we stay here too long."

()()()()()

Xeiafeir calls his second and third child to come speak with him. As of late he has come to notice a band of travelers nearing one of the portals that still remains open. Soon enough, the two enter, appeasing him greatly for them heeding the summons. The second is known as Sinuka. Usually, she's scandalously in her attire, being a succubus of course means there's a certain appearance to keep up. Wavy reddish brown hair cascades down to the middle of her back. It's held back by a piece of infernal cloth that's woven in the hellfire and bone. There's some scarring on her face that's come from past battles. The clothing she has is a somewhat revealing kimono. It extentuates her feminine qualities including her slender form, between a b and c size in the chest area, and an ample amount of muscle. On a hostler on her left hip is her weapon of choice. The third is known as Nahaliah. While her older sister is the one of lust has her as the daughter of Envy. Once her wings had been awash with pure light has diminished over time to glossy black. Her hair is of red spikes that goes down to a few inches above her shoulders, having a petite form. Though don't let her small stature fool anyone. That's how more than a few have lost their souls before. There's scarring on her forearms, thighs, and back. The build she has is lean, but she has a flat chest. Her form of attire is a bit more self-conscious than Sinuka. Her clothing consists of fishnet underneath with a tunic and leggings along with a pair of leather boots. Normally, Nahaliah can be seen wearing a choker made out of the bones of those she has won against in battle. The same can be said for her ankle and wrist guards.

"You rang?" Asks Sinuka with a small smirk creasing her lips, eager for what their father wishes to request of them.

"Yes, I did," confirms Xeiafeir, appreciating that they came without delay. "There are some.....interlopers....I want you to engage with at the portal on highest peak in the east."

"Oh, really?" Nahaliah raises a brow, curious of what they will be up against. "Do they need to be taken care of or brought back alive?"

"You can batter them a little bit, but I'd prefer you brought them back to me fairly alive," muses their father thoughtfully, choosing his answer carefully. "Of course I'll allow you two to play with them to your hearts content until they're of proper status to be brought down here."

"Ooh, now, this sounds like fun," giggles Sinuka, a mischievous gleam in her sea-green eyes.

"Heh, well, hopefully it won't be boring," murmurs Nahaliah, agreeing to the mission given to them. "We won't fail you."

"If we do then you know what to do, but I doubt that will happen," Sinuka rolls her eyes, nudging her younger sister on the shoulder playfully. "Aw, come on, Nahal, don't be a spoil sport, ok? We'll be back in no time."

Brushing her off, Nahaliah storms out of the king's chamber. Not giving a backwards glance, she doesn't particularly care if Sinuka follows or not. They'd be going to the same point anyways. It takes them no time at all to reach the appropriate entrance. The fissures aren't that difficult to find considering they rarely change position. It depends on how frequent they've been in commission for whether active or inactive. Having her staff, Nahaliah looks down with a sigh. The implement used to be pure with the light of Ignauis, but when she had been given the sentence of becoming one of the Fallen caused it to turn to an ashen dark hue with the infernal markings of Aixnera. Troubling thoughts come to mind, wishing this hadn't come to pass, but supposedly she fell due to a dire mistake. It's nothing she regrets, but still isn't at all content with herself nor her life. Waiting for Sinuka, she taps one of her feet impatiently, hoping she's not going to have to wait here for hours or even days. Sometimes it takes more or less that amount of time for her to be ready. Time does pass differently in here instead of on the other plains. A few days is only a few hours on the mortal and celestial worlds. Glancing around, Nahaliah sighs in relief when her sibling finally arrives. Offering a hand, she accepts it without hesitation, stepping through onto the other side. Out of this one takes them to the highest peak of the mountains. Noticing those they need to intervene aren't here yet causes both to either pout or frown in mix of emotions.

"It seems we'll have to wait a bit. Soon enough, they'll be here. When they do then we'll ambush them."

()()()()()

Aside from the travelers in the band of seven now has other areas suffering due to the portals that still remain active and open. It does cause discord except very few notice it until it's too late. The packs and covens aren't the only ones who have diminish because of those of the Abyss. To the south is where the dwarven kin live. Returning home when he finishes up at the tavern, Vericx comes to an unfortunate predicament. Majority of the clan has fallen drastically ill. Going to the leader, he wants to know what's been going on during the time he's been away. Certainly this can't be due to what the rumors floating about say.

"I'm afraid so," says Liyshin grimly, not liking it any more than he does. "The healers have been trying to find a cure."

"Any luck yet?" Asks Vericx, brows furrowing in concern of this dire news, not liking it one bit.

"No," sighs Liyshin in frustration. "But they haven't given up yet. They're doing their best. Your husband is trying to find you...."

"Oh shit," hisses Vericx under his breath, rushing out of there to his household, coming up to an infuriating looking dark blonde dwarf with an intricately braided beard along with a pair of lilac eyes.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been, eh?" Demands Rjshin, glaring lightly at him.

Holding his hands up in a defensive move, Vericx tells him, "I went to see what I could find in the central kingdom. There seems to be something going on involving the demons. They're the ones causing the sickness here apparently."

"What do you plan to do about it then?" Rjshin wants to know, looking at him intently.

"Protect our kinships here when the fight comes to us. Some poor fools left shortly before I did to go after the threat themselves. All we can do now is wait for when all festers to the point we have to fight for survival."

()()()()()

Reaching the checkpoint, Auxin lands with his team. They met up with the assassins Guild's Master along with her elite members. Conversing for a short amount of time, they had off to a more secure location to speak further on certain topics. It has been quite a while from last the angelic ones have come into contact with humans. There are certain rules not allowing them to meddle in mortal ways. Once there, he turns to Pirahna, giving a slight smile to her. The last time they had met was when the Skeleita Pirates attempted to take over the Citadel. It pleases Auxin to see they haven't had any more trouble with those vermin after they dealt with them.

"It's been some time," says Auxin, showing nothing in his expression except his eyes tell her all she needs to know.

"Likewise," nods the aging woman in turn, seeing that her crew haven't received any damage on the way here. "Any idea where we need to go?"

"The mountains is where it seems the best place. Most likely we'll encounter some of Xeiafeir's children. Usually if people try to trespass into the Abyss then he will have a few of them on guard duty to deal with anyone trying to intrude. So, I'd advise for you all to be on your toes. Be prepared for what we will soon have to fight against."


	6. Unleash

**_Hey y'all! Here's the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I hope you all are enjoying it so far along with its progression. Personally, I adore and love working on this. It's definitely one of my favorites to work on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. hehes_ **

**Chapter 6: Unleash**

Going a little further, Ralei notices a village halfway up the mountain. It's on the path that they're currently on. With the hope of having a real bed instead of sleeping on the ground, he goes on to investigate. Clearly, he doesn't go in alone, having Myxenarx accompany him by his left flank. The others watch the two, curious yet uncertain of not knowing this place. Llamryl barely recognizes it. Though it does spark some sort of memory to mind. There's also some aura here that has Camilla on edge with one of her brows furrowing in distress. Walking further in, the elemental notices that there are many people in. They regard him and the werewolf with a look of reverence.

"Why are we getting those type of looks, huh?" Ralei frowns in concern, guessing the shifter knows more about this than him or any of the others.

"This is the village of the Snowskins," answers Myxenarx, giving a nod to those they pass by, wanting to find the elders to speak to.

"Snowsins? Ok, you've lost me there…. Are they like you?" Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Ralei has no idea what he's talking about, following him still anyway.

"They are of a higher race than others. Their cousin folk can be known as the Oni Savages. The Snow folk aren't as violent. They hone their power within the ways of the monk. The monastery must be nearby," mutters Myxenarx, sniffing around a bit before finding the right trail. "Got it. Come, follow me, but before that….go get the others. It will be best if they're part of this."

Nodding, Ralei hurries off to jog back to the rest of the group. Telling them what Myxenarx told him, Ralei walks back in the company of the others. Once they have caught up with him, Myxenarx leads them off to the building of worship. The stone that makes it up is of an opaque hue with the inscription of the deity of wisdom on its doors. Knocking once, he hopes that they are still here; full of life. Soon enough, there's the sound of movement behind the doors. They open to allow them entrance, being met with an elderly looking man that has the clothing of a High Priest although they're not the usual fashion for one. Pulling out a pair of spectacles, he places them on the bridge of his nose, getting a better look at the visitors who are still standing outside.

"Ah, it's you again," notes the gray haired man with a staff in one hand, leaning on it to help keep his balance on his feet.

"Yes, how are things, Father Nyx?" Asks Myxenarx, curious for what may have gone on here during the time he's been away from these parts.

"I am fine," waves off the elder, a slight smile touches his lips though it dissipates as soon as it appears. "How are you and the pack?"

"The pack has been dead for a while," glowers Myxenarx, not really wanting to talk further on the subject. "For myself….I've been better."

"Misfortune falls on all of us at some time. What brings you here? Oh, I notice you brought some company with you," muses Nyx in bemusement, stepping aside to allow them to come in.

"We came across here on our way to the highest peak," replies Ralei, feeling almost at home here, making him question a few things, but puts it aside for now. "Wow, I've never seen a place like this before. It's….so beautiful."

Chuckling lightly, Nyx takes them to a comfortable drawing room, "That it isi…. That it is indeed. The monastery has been here for centuries, you see. It's come across immense strife, but even still it stands strong to this very day. Well, I can at least offer you a place to stay. You'll be given food and water as well."

"My sister and I won't need the sustenance, but we do need a place to station our coffins during the day for us to rest," explains Kein, not sure how these folk are towards those of different races.

"How did you not weaken from stepping into here? Hmph, that's rather peculiar….. Anyway, it's no matter at all. Do as you wish while here. Just abide by the rule to not break anything nor disturb my students," responds Nyx thoughtfully though switches to a stern expression on a flip without a second thought.

"Thank you, Father. We will abide by your rules," reassures Llamryl, glaring icily at Kein, knowing he'll be trouble here, knowing the ways of how monks are considering they're usually friendly towards elves and a few other types of creatures.

"Speak for yourself," mutters Kein under his breath, going a separate way from the rest of the group.

Shaking her head, Camilla thought as much from him. Back in the days where their coven thrived had him still going off on his own. It seems that old habits never wane no matter how often the tides shift. What she hopes is that he'll be ok. These aren't lands they're all too familiar towards. What she's curious about is feeling a similar signature akin to their own. It causes her to want to go to it. Glancing over at Llamryl has the two lock gazes with one another to share a silent conversation. The two come to an agreement. Holding up a hand, she has the other two halt in their tracks. Noticing this, Nyx excuses himself, saying he has certain duties he must see to and that he'll see them again later on.

"What is it?" Asks Myxenarx in suspicion though doesn't show it.

"Camill and I will see you two later. We need to go do something," replies the elven woman simply, leaving no room for argument.

Huffing, he shrugs, "Are you taking the Fae or Dragonborn with you? It'll ease my mind if you take either one with you."

Sighing in frustration, she obliges nonetheless, opting for Seythrn. Receiving assistance onto his back, Llamryl offers the lamia a hand. Accepting it with a small pinch of hesitation, Camilla is brought up to sit behind her. Wrapping her arms around Llamryl's waist, Seythrn takes off. His wings are slightly spread, but he isn't going to take off anytime soon. When they are a decent amount away is when the two begin to converse. Glancing over her shoulder, Llamryl wonders what it is that has caught Camilla's attention. It must be important with the serious expression she wears right now adverse what she normally looks like on any given basis.

"I sense one of my kind here. I think it may be my daughter," answers the blonde to Llamryl's questioning gaze.

"Oh, I see," nods the elf sagely, understanding how important those ties are for any clan. "We'll investigate it then. I did swear to protect you and the others after all…."

"Then why did you only look at me when you swore?" Asks Camilla, nudging at her lightly.

"Hmm, well, that's left for you to decide," chuckles Llamryl lightly, leaving her with a puzzling expression.

Not paying any particular attention to their conversation, Seythrn continues trudging along. Darting his eyes every which way, he keeps on guard for anything that might prove harmful to the companions on his back. While he is quite a ways from his normal home doesn't bother him that much. It's an adjustment for sure even though in both places there are snowcap mountains. The only difference is the land leading up to that point. After about an hour of travel, Camilla has them stop near the middle of the village. Sensing around, she frowns, feeling a little nervous. A hand places itself on one of her shoulders, noticing it's only Llamryl giving her a semblance of comfort for what she may discover. There's no telling as to who exactly it will be. The hope remains high for Camilla while the other two remain alert in case there might be anything harmful lying in wait to strike.

"Are you ready?" She asks quietly, having her hand slide back, going to the hilt of one of her daggers just in case.

"I think so," hisses back Camilla, carefully moving forward a bit until reaching the entrance of one of the few onyx slate stone structures.

Squaring her shoulders back, Camilla regains her composure before heading forward further to knock three times at the door. A resounding knock of two times is given in return. Blinking a few times, Camilla bit her lip, unsure if this is real. For two centuries, she has thought Phalen to be lost or somehow turn to ash, but the possibility of finding her here before facing what may come further up this trail seems as if on the precipice. Anticipating what she may find inside, Camilla races for the doorknob, turning it to find the deadbolt isn't in its home. Sighing in relief, she pushes it open, going inside with Llamryl following closely behind. With her dagger drawn, she's more than ready if need be to fight. Continuing down the dimly lit hallway, the two left Seythrn behind, going as far enough as to the end of the hall. There can be seen many doorways on either side. Majority of them aren't privy to open. A few of them have specifically different wards on them. Most likely it's to wave off anyone trying to trespass into them. There are at least two that have feral growls that can be heard behind them ever so faintly. Though at the end of this hall is where they find one open door into a room. It's lit with a few candles along with the window drawn close. Approaching the threshold of it, Camilla stands there, hand on the hilt of her spear just in case, peering out into it.

"Phalen? Are you here, sweetie? If not, then my apologies to whoever occupies this space," calls out Camilla softly.

The sound of whimpering can be heard from the furthest corner from the entryway. Stepping further inside, she can see a smaller woman in a curled up position. Majority of her flesh has gone to reveal bone. The scarification can be seen on the skeletal frame seen from the parts hanging off. Wearily, she kneels down in front of her, holding out a hand to wave in front of her. Vaguely, she gains her attention. A flicker of recognition can be seen in the more petite female's hazel speckle gray eyes. Brushing a few locks of strawberry blonde hair out of her face, Camilla can see what has been done to her child. To find her here feels almost like a blessing from the deities themselves. Carefully, she scoops Phalen into her arms, holding her gently.

"Oh, my poor dear, what has wrought so much upon you? Fret not because your mother has finally found you after all this time. No need to feel afraid any longer. We'll get you out of here. Then you'll have all the time in the world to tell us your story."

()()()()()

Storming through the snowy paths, Kein has a stoic look on his face. No, it's not the familiar signature he's after. It's one more threatening, knowing it all to well. Without his knowledge, Myxenarx tracks him down to follow him through the shadows. Stealth is on his side due to it still being the evening hours. Reaching a clearing is when he tries to confront him. Pinning the leech against an oak tree has them face to face with one another. Both have their lips curling into snarls to reveal sharp canines and fangs. Neither make the move to lunge for the throat.

"What are you up to, Sairain?" The shifter asks in a low growl, fire brewing in his sapphire pools.

"Why do you care to know? It's none of your business," hisses out the other man, infuriation rolling off of him in waves, trying to get out from under him with being against a tree. "You know what you found earlier, right? Well, I thought to go check it out. There's time later to speak with the monk further if that's what you're being such a worrier over."

Frowning, he eventually let up, allowing Kein to move freely again. Ascertaining the situation here, Myxenarx guesses that it's necessary. It's true that they can turn back to the monastery whenever they feel like it. What concerns him further is what's notorious for attacking others in these parts. Raising a brow after dusting himself off, Kein isn't sure what has the wolf man in such a tense pose. The way he's acting now towards him is a little confusing as well. The terrain here is similar to the north that he's familiar with except it's different as well. Shrugging, he decides to brush it aside for now unless Myxenarx wants to talk to him about it. There are some caves nearby he also wants to check out.

"Do you think it's a rouge?" Asks the redhead, absently curious about it since it's not really his supposedly business to take care of.

"It's possible," replies Kein, keeping an eye out for any unordinary movement, finding nothing unusual yet so far.

the other auric connection he found out of the ordinary seems to have gone with his sister. It puts to rest a thought he came across earlier about it. Now, there's this other one to deal with. Most likely it's what he suspects of it being a rouge. There's no hope for any other survivors of their clan. But there is the possibility of there being other covens around. The same can be said about the packs. It's why both of them remain with their eyes and senses at full attention. Going near one of the cavern's entrances, Kein steps in with Myxenarx standing outside on guard duty. If Kein runs into any trouble then they came to an agreement on a signal. Only then will he rush in to come to his aid. Moving carefully inside, Kein glances around, not saying anything yet. The trail he's following ends abruptly at the point where the corridor bottoms out into a spacious area. Hand on the hilt of his katana, he continues on with careful footsteps. The last thing he wants is to make a sound to cause whatever it may be to startle. Going to where he notices it stop, he sees a crumple form in the heap of limbs on the floor. A streak of blood leaks from an open wound. Walking over, Kein kneels beside the lone figure. Using a little infernal magic, he lights the end of a match he keeps on hand in his provisions. In the shade of the light can be seen a pale feminine individual. A flash of recognition comes to Kein, patching the wounds up on her. This is done in a different way adverse other creatures. Using a tincture that's made out of ashes from an Elder and some dry leaves from a rowan tree. Using it as a salve, he applies it to the major wound on her left shoulder. Once done, he puts the cork back in it, stowing it away amongst his other items.

"It's all clear," calls out Kein to Myxenarx for him to come join him in here, glancing over his shoulder to see him walk on in while helping the woman to prop her up into a sitting position, taking out another container, popping open the cork to place the rim of it against her lips. "Here, drink this. It'll help replenish your strength."

"Do you know this one?" Asks the shifter, leaning against the adjacent wall, deciding it best to keep his distance for now.

"Yes, she helped camilla and I escape the ruins of our coven," answers Kein, taking the container away when she's had enough to regain what strength she had lost. "But that was centuries ago, you see. Much has gone on from then… So, to tell a long story short, we haven't been in contact since then."

"I see," muses the werewolf thoughtfully, watching them with a hesitant gaze. "And how is she a rouge?"

"That's her story to tell," responds Kein simply, moving away a hair or two while the woman's eyes flicker open to reveal the amber depths.

"Sairain?" She asks groggily, getting her wits about her before blinking a few times, refocusing her vision. "Damn, it's been too long. Where's your sister?"

"With an ally," answers Kein, placing a hand on one of her shoulders. "Watch it, will you? It seems you need a little more time to recover, Reviri."

Waving his hand away, she stretches, hearing the sinew move before it's reset back in all of its right places. Long dark locks fall down her back, reaching behind to tie it with a silk cloth, noticing how well he has seen to her injuries. Giving a nod of thanks, she tentatively rises to her feet, accepting his assistance in steadying her stance. Looking around, she frowns at not seeing her stead, Blizaith. Biting the inside of her cheek, she checks the rest of her belongings to see what she has lost and what she still has on her. What clothing she has on is of an aerial fighter. This consists of primarily ranging from medium to deep hues in the coloring. Normally, she has on her cloak along with a pair of tights and a tunic underneath. On her feet can be seen a pair of leather boots. What her primary weapon is can range between pole-arms and projectiles. When she's on her mount is when she uses her shurriken and/or magic. On ground along with in the skies is where she tends to lean more on using a javelin. Setting her packs and weaponry back on her person, she takes out a container, popping the cork off to down its contents. It's another blend tincture with some human blood. Licking her lips, Reviri feels right as rain now.

"Ok, so, tell me what's going on here with you two. It seems you brought a mutt with you," notes the sort of valkyrie.

"Well, Myxenarx is necessary to have around…. You'd be surprised at how useful they are," replies Kein dryly. "We have a tolerance for each other… We're hoping to avenge our fallen ones."

"Huh, I see," Reviri nods, taking this all in fairly well enough. "And the rest of your party is where exactly?"

"Perhaps back in the village? How the hell am I suppose to know, ok? I'm not my sister's keeper," scowls Kein, receiving a wry smile from Reviri while Myxenarx just shrugs, waiting to be out of here to regroup with the others.

"Ok, ok, no need to get so defensive," Reviri shakes her head a bit, hoping to find Blizilah on the way, worrying of not seeing her stead anywhere in here. "Let's go then. No sense in staying here any longer."

"What attacked you?" Asks Kein curiously, helping her when need be to steady herself while they exit the cavern while Myxenarx follows a little ways behind them.

"Have you heard of the Ice Beasts that dwell here? Well, a group of them struck an ambush on me and Blizith," replies the fellow leech, appreciating the assistance on the way out, going on her own when she's well enough.

Nodding, Kein understands, walking in step with her back the way they had come. Returning to the village, Kein checks the connections to locate the others. Apparently they're waiting o them in the town square. A small frown curves his lips, unsure of what he feels with Llamryl and Camilla. Brushing it aside for now, he continues on in the company of the other two. It's not until they arrive where the others are waiting to find out what it is. Though to his surprise has there being no sight of Ralei and Cirein. Going over to see his sibling, he gasps lightly when seeing his niece.

"Oh, good, you found her," he offers a hand, letting Phalen come to recognize the aura for who it belongs to. "Do you remember anything? It seems that you experienced quite an unfortunate fate. Rarely does any of our kind become a wraith."

"I've been wandering the shades for many suns and moons… At some point, I forgot who I was, but then….a being of moonshine came to me in the dead of night. After seeing that person….I woke up in one of the buildings here."

()()()()()

Earlier, when everyone went their separate ways, Ralei didn't come back when they meet up at the square. In company with Cirein, he had been asked to accompany her. Apparently, the Fae senses something on the outskirts of the village by the northern entrance. Agreeing to come along, he wonders what this can be about. There's very little he knows about the Fae aside from what Llamryl told them a while back. The same can be said about his own folk. Feeling out for the auric connections, Ralei notices what caught her attention perks his interest as well. It recalls to mind that elementals are a wandering race where they can be find in any terrain. Some are easier to locate than others. Going to find this one, Ralei comes upon an ice elemental. It confuses him why the villagers think these are the same as the beasts. The only thing they have in common is the element, but what they look like is completely different. It annoys him how the villagers assume they are one in the same. Contrary to what they think, Ralei is enthusiastic to find some of his own kin in these parts of the world. Indeed, he clung to hope, but it seems that pursuit proves to be a good choice. Heating up his form, Ralei pours out a few plumes of steam. There are many ways to alert those of this race of their own. There's a shower of snow a few meters away from their current position.

"Well, well, it's been a while, has it not? Why, I haven't seen you since you were just a spurt of embers," laughs an elderly looking man with a burly figure with graying dark brown hair; clothing consists of snow-gear mostly.

"What?" Gapes Ralei in disbelief, unsure if he knows who this person is, searching his mind for any fragment of memory that might help.

"It's ok if you don't remember me," reassures the Elder, holding out a gloved hand to him. "The name's Ozirin."

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Even though he's a little at a loss for other words, Ralei shakes his hand. "You know me I guess…"

"Come, there's much to discuss," requests Ozirin, giving no pause for Ralei to object, uncertainly following him back to his igloo home.

_Ugh, well, seems like I'm not getting back anytime soon… Well, hopefully the others won't leave without me, right? Right?_

()()()()()

Sniffing the ground, there's the sound of a distant howl, hoping to receive one in return. Myxenarx notices this while listening to the others converse amongst themselves. Excusing himself, he goes off to a clearing, lifting his head back to return it. The insistent thought he might find others has him hold back nothing when giving a howl back to his fellow shifter. There are more that join the song. Blinking a few times, he didn't think it possible to encounter others. Then again, this is their homeland after all, appreciating that some good things will happen after suffering immense strife. Rushing back to the others, he quickly tells them what went on, getting a look from Llamryl and Kein.

"Like hell you're going off on your own," glowers the elf, shooting a light glare. "Take one of us with you at least."

"I can't take you," sighs Myxenarx to the look being thrown his way from Kein, glancing over at Camilla instead. "If it's ok with you….I'd prefer to have Llamryl in my company for this."

"Go ahead," reassures Camilla, sharing a look with Llamryl, giving a small smile to assure her that they'll wait until the others return before leaving the village for good.

Nodding, Myxenarx shifts, bounding off in his beast form. Llamryl sighs, going off after him at a swift run. It's not that much of a difficulty to keep up with the pace he's set. What she hopes is that those he had an exchange with will be part of the right packs. Sometimes there are feral and rouge ones. This tends to happen with most clans in this world. They become as such for multiple reasons. It's not until they reach the crest of a hill that they stop. Coming up to stand by his right flank, Llamryl peers over the edge to see two lying in wait for their arrival. Walking over the hill, Myxenarx steps in front of them, bowing his head. Llamryl does the same, keeping a little distance just as a precaution. Holding up her hands, she shows that she means no harm to them. The other two shifters along with Myxenarx shift back to their humanoid forms. The two they've come to meet are mates with one another. It's of an alpha and beta pair. The one on the left has sandstone pallor hair along with topaz eyes. The one on the right has copper hair and blue-green eyes. Both are in the traditional cloth of furs pertaining to their statuses. This is the usual code for werewolves at least to differentiate where each one stands in the semblance of the order.

"You sent out the call, right?" Myxenarx asks them, looking from one to the other speculatively, tense in case these may not be the friendly type.

"Indeed," agrees the one on the left which is the beta. "There's been a rumor that Lunacrest has come back home."

"Are these rumors true or false?" Asks the one on the right, being the alpha out of the two, looking at him with an imploring look.

"I have," nods Myxenarx, unsure of why his last name is being spread around, making him a little nervous. "Who wants to know?"

"We have never met before until now. My name is Anistyr Razorfang. This is my partner, Uvurina Flashwave," introduces the other shifter to him, offering each a hand to him to sniff and shake, returning the gesture to them.

"A pleasure it is then to meet you both. It's reassuring to know there are others still alive out here," admits Myxenarx, giving a nod to them to his companion. "This is a good friend of mine. She's of elven blood. She proves no harm to either of you."

"We are aware…. It might be good for you to know that there are elves in our fold as well," offers Uvurina to them.

Curious, she asks them, "When you return to the rest of your pack then please ask any of the elves if they recognize my name."

The two agree to this, seeing no harm in the request, "Very well then. What is your name so we can inquire them later?"

"It's Llamryl Nyrdir," she feels at ease knowing that will be given to them, paying a little attention to what they discuss about with Myxenarx.

About an hour later, they're able to part ways. It took about a little bit of time for them to return to the rest of the group. By this time is when Ralei has come back as well. All of them have come across a certain individual that has some tie to them whether it be actual family or not. For those who can accompany them during the rest of their quest is up to them. Some will be left here at the village while others will come along with them. The five had to decide as a unanimous vote for it. Unfortunately, it'll be at least two more days until they can travel the rest of the way up the mountainside. Some of the other villagers spoke to them about an impending blizzard. Those tend to happen from time to time here while in other parts of the world has it raining instead. Putting a pause to their travels for a short time means they can spend more being with their companions along with those they came across thus far here. This also means the longer the wait has the portals remaining open, causing more discord to run rampant. This is a cause to worry although there's nothing they can do until the storm passes over.


	7. Avarice

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. Well, I finished this chappie up earlier today. I'm in the works of the next couple or so. I'm really excited at almost reaching ten complete chappies for this so far. Obviously there will be much more to come after this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Hehes_ **

**Chapter 7: Avarice**

When they come back together is when everyone divulges what they all found. Each have their individual stories to tell. Phalen still isn't up to telling hers quite yet. It's a little overwhelming for her to be around so many new people. Staying by her mother's side, Camilla does feel concern for how her daughter has become a wraith. Rarely does this ever happen to their kin. Kein notices this as well, unsure of what might of gone on to have such a dire effect. Myxenarx relays his conversation with the other pack's leaders. Ralei tells them about how he came across his uncle and how he has learned some new spells from him. An elemental is capable of adapting to different terrain. This also means they can change their attributes to accommodate the climate. Llamryl doesn't have any story to tell the others. What she has done is accompany two people to ensure they are safe. At being informed by Nyx earlier about the impending weather will put a halt on their progression to their destination.

"What are we going to do now?" Asks Ralei, voicing the question on everyone's mind right now. "We can't go forward until the storm blows over. So, are we stuck here?"

"For now at least," confirms Llamryl, not liking it anymore than the rest of them, not liking it anymore than everyone else, hoping they can at least make some progress when it's all over even though they're all unsure of when that will be.

"Father Nyx is giving us housing until we can depart again," says Myxenarx, not feeling at ease with the gloom that's come over his companions. "There's no need to be so down…. There's plenty to be done here to occupy our time until we can head out."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep talking," mutters Kein, receiving a hot glare from him, not appreciating the taunting tone that's thrown at him.

"Watch it," growls the shifter, not pleasant about it in the slightest bit. "Our kin and yours are still at odds. Being on this quest together changes nothing."

Rolling his eyes, Kein sees no harm in the threat, "You keep telling yourself that if you want. We are on the same side in this at least. I'd think we can put aside our Elders petty squabble that's gone on for way too long to work at a truce."

"Between us?" Myxenarx raises a brow, unsure if Kein is being serious or joking around some more.

"Of course," snorts Kein lightly, shrugging a bit at not knowing why the shifter looks so incredulously at him.

Thinking it over, he sighs in defeat. For now at least he thinks that he can tolerate having a truce between them. It seems fitting considering it'll still be a long haul until they come to a close with this. There's no guarantee that whenever they enter the Abyss that they'll make it out in one piece or multiple. It all is thrown to the four winds out of question. There's no telling what will happen once they walk through the portal eventually to the lands down below. It does help that they at least have some people in their party who are familiar with such a place. For those who aren't will be a first time for them going into such a realm cast in eternal dusk. Nodding, Myxenarx goes to settle down to eat, having been given food aside from the boarding of rooms for their stay here. The hospitality of monks is far beyond anyone else. It helps that he has a tie to the Father of the one here. It causes their stay here to be more comfortable than it could've been. Though the what if's aren't necessary to think over. Now, all they need to do is wait out this storm. Until then their progression is put on a pause. It gives them all some downtime to either go about on their own priorities and/or spend time with someone in their group that they may not be all too close towards. This type of time isn't going to happen too often unless in this sort of circumstance.

"We're stuck here it seems," muses Ralei, wondering if he can learn more from Ozirin, unsure if it's ok for him to divert from the others.

"You all can do as you please. Nyx has given us free rein," Myxenarx tells the others, knowing it's a similar question on their minds whether or not they have privy to go about their own business.

While the others disperse, Kein walks over to stand in front of the shifter. Raising a brow, he wonders why the leech needs to speak to him. Soon, dawn will rise, unsure of why he isn't going to rest. It's not safe for him to be out during daywalker hours. Glancing once over his shoulder, he sees Llamryl walking off to guide Camilla and Phalen to where she's staying, knowing it will be a place where the undead can be awake without worrying of burning to ashes. Holding up a hand, Myxenarx gives a signal for Kein to follow him. Reviri also accompanies considering she's kind of like a guard to those of royal bloodlines. Not minding this, he continues to have them follow him. Taking them inside the place he'll be staying in, Myxenarx draws the curtains down to ensure no sunlight will come in. Once he's done, he turns to face Kein, needing to speak with him about a few things in further detail.

"We need to talk," says Myxenarx when he turns to face him with a serious expression, not wavering on his decision to engage with this.

"About what?" Kein asks in response, quirking a brow at what they still need to discuss about between them.

"There are other shifters here," is what he finally tells him, receiving a look of agitation from him. "I've spoken to them. Apparently they are not rouges as I previously thought."

"Are they somehow friendly?" Asks Kein incredulously, highly doubting that others who aren't in their party are going to be allies.

"You'd be a fool to think they aren't allies," glares Myxenarx lightly, clenching his fists at this sides, holding back his growing fury towards him, sighing in resignation of knowing that it can be hard to let go of the old ways between their folk. "Listen, will you? Not everyone is out to get you. We're on the same common ground here, leech."

"I have a name, you know. Use it and then maybe I'll show you some respect," counters Kein in response, expression stoic though a smirk crosses his lips for a mere instant before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Having trouble keeping himself from shifting here, Myxenarx takes a firmer rein on his emotions. Rarely does anyone get under his skin so far and easily like this particular man does. It's doubtful that the feeling is mutual. No, for Kein, this is all a game they're playing between them. It's like a sport except instead of using weapons has them using their words. It's one that the vampiric covens find amusement in if another outside of them is willing to engage. Noticing this, Myxenarx huffs out of festering irritation, brushing it aside as much as he possibly can before returning to talking to him.

"It'll help if we can trust one another," stresses the shifter to him. "If we can't then our pack here will fall apart easily enough."

"Your point?" Asks Kein dryly.

"Damn it! Don't be such an ass," growls Myxenarx, allowing a spurt of anger enter his voice, showing a flash of needle-sharp canines. "Seriously, I wonder how anyone can put up with you."

Shrugging, Kein moves to inspect the insides of the building here. It appears to be one of those in the square. It has long winding corridors. Majority of the doors are shut close with a padlock on it. Raising a brow, he wonders what they need to keep under lock and key so tightly. It raises a suspicion of what the monastery people are truly up to here, continuing to investigate before returning his attention to his comrade. It's not the first time he's been given such a name. His sister has told him he's one more than once. It's not something he's a first hand with, not fazing in the slightest. Insults normally aren't what break through his seemingly impenetrable armor.

"Are you sure we can trust these people here?" Kein asks him instead of answering his questions.

"Huh? Well, yes, of course," bristles Myxenarx, glowering a bit at him ignoring his inquiries, guessing it's not that necessary even though it still bothers him a little. "You've seen how it is here. Everyone has secrets they want to keep out of the public eye. It's not an unusual thing to find."

"But what do they need padlocks for then?" Presses Kein to see if he knows anything about this.

"I don't know," admits Myxenarx, shoulders slumping at not being much help about this. "I usually don't come by here often. I don't poke my nose in places I don't belong. That's probably something you aren't ever going to understand…"

"What?" Scoffs Kein, glaring heatedly at him in response. "I beg to differ, mutt. I understand that very well. Our covens have certain….things….we wish to keep hidden from everyone else. What concerns me is hearing growls and other noises behind some of these doors. Isn't it something that you want to find the answer for?"

Hesitantly, Myxenarx replies, "Well, I have some suspicions…."

"if you do this with me then you have my trust. I'll work alongside you to make sure the rest of us don't fall apart. My word is something I never go against nor look back on," Kein's serious about this, offering him a hand.

"Alright, we have a deal. Come on, let's get this over with I suppose…. You better not make me regret agreeing to this…."

()()()()()

Helping Camilla and Phalen to a normal building set off from the town square, Llamryl helps them inside. The curtains are drawn shut tightly, not allowing any sunlight in. Closing the door behind her, she shows them around her abode. This is a place she uses when she comes up the mountainside to help out Myxenarx. Indeed, it isn't her first time coming here, not minding having other occupants in here. Besides, she wants them to feel at ease considering what they will be facing up against whenever they leave here. They can at least have some time of relaxation and comfort before plunging right back into the chasm of perils. The furnishing in here is of elk skin with some leather in the mix to give it a comfy atmosphere. There are at least two sofas along the wall. The housing itself is on the medium side. All of the places here within the village are out of a dark stone. Those on the outskirts and further away are structures out of ice and snow. Unpacking her stuff, she sits down on the floor, grateful for remembering to have a carpet covering it. Turning her attention to the other two, she looks over at Camilla, having some questions for her.

"How does this work?" Asks Llamryl, unsure of how to word this properly.

"That's a bit of a long story if you mean how having a child is possible," she replies, a little nervous of being unsure how the elf will react to it.

"I have time," says Llamryl, reaching over to place a hand on one of hers, giving a semblance of reassurance that it's ok.

Taking a breath, Camilla then begins to tell her, "It happened many moons ago. I was met by an incubus. He understood that I desperately wanted a child of my own. Granting the wish, he gave me what I needed to create one. Several months after our interaction is when I became pregnant with Phalen."

"I see," Llamryl takes this all in, going to the kitchen, brewing up some tea for them all, coming back when it's ready, handing the other two a mug while holding her own before settling back down, crossing her legs elegantly beneath her. "Is that all?"

"No," admits Camilla, taking a sip of the hot beverage before continuing on. "You see, I lost her two centuries ago, but thanks to you I found her. She wandered off one night back then at hearing something calling for her."

"It was from the shadows, mother," pipes up Phalen, nursing her drink, feeling at ease with something to settle her nerves for being in an unfamiliar environment. "What happened to our coven?"

"Do you not remember, honey?" Asks Camilla softly, a frown tinging on the edge of her lips, concern evident in her gaze, receiving a shake of the head from her. "Oh, that's not good… Well, I don't mind telling you again. They were all killed by Xeiafeir. At least that's what Kein and I believe."

"Understandable," nods Llamryl, knowing how it can be a trying time at losing those close to one's self. "Perhaps she's sustaining memory loss from what went on during her time away from you. It's best to let her get some rest for now."

"Right," agrees Camilla, waiting until Phalen finishes up the mug before putting her to bed though instead of Phalen's coffin has her putting Camilla in hers for now. "Sleep well and sweet dreams."

Nodding, Phalen gives a soft smile before her mother closes the lid of the coffin quietly. Once done, she returns to sitting in the living room with Llamryl. Fortunately, they managed to move the coffins earlier to here for safe keeping. It's uncertain how the people here aside from Nyx will react to vampires here considering with what else is going on in the world right now. Moving closer to her, Llamryl raises a brow, wondering what she's up to. There's a mixture of emotions in Camilla's stare. One of the multiple things that intrigues her is how Camilla is far more expressive than Kein by far. Setting her mug down, she returns the look being thrown her way.

"What is it?" She asks her, unsure of what this means, feeling heat rush to her face at realizing the close proximity between them.

"Perhaps I can properly thank you," suggest Camilla, noticing her voice drops down to a low purr, causing shivers to rush down Llamryl's spine.

"It's possible," muses the hazel-eyed woman thoughtfully, appreciating the thought of it even though she's not sure how much their rituals differ, having trouble disengaging from their interlocking gazes. "Why? It's not necessary. I know if I were in your position then you would've done the same for me."

"True," murmurs Camilla, hoping that this might work though if not then she's not going to push it any further nor ever again.

"But you do have a point…..if you wish to thank me in your way then I won't stop you."

()()()()()

"Well, I guess everyone left," says Ralei to himself, unsure of where to go exactly considering the others have their own places to go off to, leaving him with Seythrn and Cirein to take care of.

"Come on, I'll show you something," offers the dragonoid, offering him a scaley hand, eyeing it for a split second before accepting it to be thrown onto his back before he extends his wings to take flight, shocking Ralei for a moment before being full of exhilaration at never being so high up before. "How's this, huh? Impressive, right?"

"Oh yeah," agrees the elemental, taking in all of the surroundings along with how it looks like up here to down below. "Wow, everything looks so tiny way up here."

"Heh, good. I thought this might be good for you," admits Seythrrn, flying about for a bit, allowing his wings to stretch, not wanting to get rusty at flight for too long of a respite.

The two enjoy the outdoors. The rush of the winds around them while Seythrn fluters his wings is nothing Ralei has ever had an experience in before until now. Giving the other male a grin of appreciation, he blows out a puff of smoke from his nostrils in response. It's the least he can do to help Ralei take his mind off of things for a while. Besides, being on the ground can be restricting to a Dragonborn individual, appreciating allowing himself to ensure he can have some time in the skies.

_But what will happen while we're stuck here? Is the rest of the world going to fall further into the chasms that the Abyss is furthering to spread wider?_

()()()()()

Walking down the corridor, Myxenarx stays behind Kein to guard him. The last thing he really wants is someone who agrees to a pact to somehow perish on his watch. They notice there are doors on either side. At least a couple of them have the padlocks on them. Using one of his nails, Kein tries to pick the lock. After a bit of trial and error, the click hits home to have the lock fall to the ground. Thus, unlocks one door to them they aren't suppose to enter. Sharing a look, he grabs the doorknob to swing it wide open. Peering in, he blinks a few times to adjust before walking in, glancing behind once to make sure Myxenarx is still following him. What they can see in here looks like any other normal room. Although there are some differences. For instance, there are flittering sprites. There's a few small huts that house them. Hissing quietly, Kein curses under his breath.

"What?" He asks him with a brow raising, looking over at what he saw. "They're only fairies…. They're harmless for the most part."

"That's not all of it," gritting his teeth, he points to what's on the adjacent wall, finding it concerning as well for his companion.

It's a scripture. The monastery does keep specific doors under lock and key for a reason after all. Being so foolish to enter means they're bound to encounter an unpleasant surprise. The one they find is of individuals using stakes and other implements to slay people like them. It spurs up worry of there somehow being slayers here. Locking gazes, the two share a silent conversation before deciding to leave this one, putting the padlock back on. That way if anyone comes down here it looks like nothing out of the ordinary has gone on here. Ushering Kein to return to his housing here, he gives him coverage against the sun when they exit this building to return to whence they came from. It took a little longer, but eventually they enter inside of the shifter's place. Throwing off the covering, Kein stretches, not liking this anymore than Myxenarx does.

"Do you think that one is ancient or recent?" Questions the other male, hoping it's the former of the two.

"It's hard to say…. From what I saw…it's a mix," admits Kein after a brief few moments of contemplation.

"Oh," getting up, Myxenarx uncorks a container, handing it over to Kein first. "It's ale if you're wondering. What? Do you think I'm stupid enough to poison you? We're meant to be allies hee…"

"Right," agrees Kein, taking the offering to take a swig before handing it back to him, knowing before they head out from here that he and the other two will need to replenish to stave off the thirst for enough time.

"We're in for the long haul," states Myxenarx, sitting down to get comfortable, guessing he can get the hang of not trying to tear apart someone that's suppose to be an enemy instead of a friend.

Nodding, Kein knows that he probably needs to listen to his sister more often. At the beginning of this, he does recall she told him that shifters can be useful. It's something he didn't want to believe at the time. Now, he understands that she probably is right about it. They're no different than them except in a few ways. Thinking it over, Kein wonders if perhaps they can become friends through this endeavor. Well, it just depends on how well they make it out in the end. Outside, snow begins to fall little by little. Later on overnight will be when it starts to blizzard. Trying to get comfortable, he eyes Myxenarx as if in thought about something in particular. Noticing this, he wonders what's on the other male's mind.

"What?" Barks the redhead, not liking to long a stretch of silence.

"Is it alwyas like this? I mean your packs and my voens…always at each other's throat?" Asks kein in response, using a casual tone to show he means no harm by the inquiry.

"Good point. Probably not, but you are the prince of your race… I'm just a lone alpha. That's where we differ," replies Myxenarx, not minding to engage in some nonchalant conversation between them to pass the time.

"True," murmurs Kein, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "Packs are individualized it seems while covens are a whole. There might be other covens, but there's only one royal faction."

"I see," he takes another swig from the ale, glad he keeps some on hand for occasions, settling it down when he's done though there's only one third missing from it now. "So, what are you proposing then?"

"We have a truce between you and I, but what about our races?" Kein asks him, knowing this is something that probably can't be given an answer out of the blue.

"Give me some time on that, alright? I don't think I can tell you no or yes on the spot," admits Myxenarx, expression impassive to not let the other male know what might be impeding him about this, unsure of what the other packs might think of him if they find out what his alliance truly is.

"Fair enough," Kein does feel as if they overcome a bridge to grow closer even though it's still a work in progress, having his own motives for what he does while Myxenarx rarely has anything alterior in his reasonings.

The two spent the rest of the day talking amongst one another. There's not much else to do with the snow starting to fall faster and faster with every hour that passes by. When night eventually falls is when the storm increases on its ferocity. There's some hail in the mix of all of the snow. If either of them look outside then they aren't able to make heads or tails about what's behind all of the glacial terrain. In here, Kein uses a little magic to strike up a fire to keep them warm. Well, it's more for Myxenarx's sake than either of the vampires in here. Giving a small smile of appreciation, he finds it acceptable that kein wants to make sure he doesn't come down with some sort of sickness from the cold. Warming his hands by the small fire, he notices the temperature probably is dropping further outside. It's fortunate that all of them have some sort of housing. Yes, even those who aren't with them, have some place to go for shelter.

_It seems as if we're at an impasse… Hopefully the storm is going to finish up by tomorrow night. The less time spent here the better if there are people wishing us dead around here somewhere._


	8. Vortex

**_Hey y'all! It's Aurora here with the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I'm so pleased how well this is progressing so far. Plus, I've gotten this much done in such a shrot amount of time. Hopefully soon I'll reach halfway through with this. We'll see hwo things go whether or not it takes sooner or later than I expect. I hope you all enjoy. Hehes_ **

**Chapter 8: Vortex**

One day and night pass while they wait for the storm to blow over. It's suppose to finish up soon. The group grow anxious to get out of here. Kein sent word to Camilla about what he and Myxenarx dug up. It's not pleasing news to receive, but it's necessary to ensure that they try to leave whenever they have the chance. Staying here for at least a few more hours isn't going to be a problem. Well, it doesn't quell Kein's nor Myxenarx's worries. No, it only furthers it the longer that they remain here. The snow is slowly yet surely coming to a stop during the remaining time in the village.

"Is it going to finish up anytime soon?" Kein asks, a little eager to get out of here than loitering around any further than necessary.

"Soon, yes," confirms Myxenarx, understanding the irritability about their predicament, looking forward to when they can depart as well. "It's going to end in at least two hours more or less by the looks of it right now. Fortunately, we're not dealing with a winter storm. Those are the most brutal out of all the seasons."

Darting his gaze back at the window, they all wait for when it'll be calm enough to head out. The thought of slayers here isn't a comforting one to simmer on. It probably isn't easy on the rest of their group either. It does amuse both of them how their party has grown a little over the course that's taken them to this position. Glancing out after a while has gone by, Kein sighs in relief, glad they can finally leave here. Myxenarx helps gather tier belongings before they depart. The rest converge at the front gates. It seems as if this may be the last time for some they'll see this place. Though they're not willing to give a backwards glance. Once they've all made sure they have everything, they set out from the village to continue their travels up the mountain. It'll still take about a day and night to reach their destination. It's not until they reach halfway through the last section they stop for a respite. Daylight is beginning to peak through the clouds. Setting up camp, Myxenarx agrees to partake in guard duty this time. There's no point in trying to survey the area when there are those wishing them dead nearby. The better option is to stay close to fellow people in the group that will also be considerable as targets.

"Will you be ok here?" Llamryl asks before she and Ralei head out to check out the perimeter to make sure everything is safe.

"Of course," reassures the shifter, not sure why she's being so worrisome about it, brushing it aside for now, guessing it must be things on her mind like the rest of them. "Go on, alright? Seythrn will be here to alert me if anything nears I don't pick up on by myself. What? Don't believe that I can protect your girlfriend?"

"She's not my mate," grumbles llamryl, shooting him a light glare before storming off, leaving him in bemusement, knowing that might get under her skin, not being one to turn a blind eye to how people are amongst one another.

Rolling his eyes, Myxenarx can't be easily foolish. Besides, he's been around often enough to understand the signs between two people who have some chemistry between them. Brushing those thoughts aside, he sits against the base of the coffins, darting his gaze around every once in a while. Thinking over his interactions with kein so far has him drawing to a few conclusions. Taking out a dagger, he sharpens it with a whetstone he carries on hand. It's only when he feels boredom creeping in when he decides to do some upkeep on his belongings. It's not much he has on his person in humanoid form. Well, it's enough to get him by at least wherever he may go. Biding his time, Myxenarx wonders if they'll be ready enough to face who might be waiting to intervene them before gaining entry through the portal. For some reason, he feels a knot of dread form in the pit of his stomach, huffing out in frustration of doubting he'll get any work done at this rate. What he doesn't know is the lid of Kein's coffin is slightly ajar. It's not enough to give any light privy to come inside. Though it's just enough for them to converse amongst each other.

"Sairain, you aren't suppose to be up yet," warns Myxenarx, not sure what game he's playing with him right now. "You can't even come out of there unless you want to die."

"I don't thank you," remarks the other male dryly in response. "There's someone noisy here…. Besides, what good are you going to be sitting on your ass all day here?"

One of his brows twitch in growing agitation, "Watch it, will you? I swear sometimes you act just like a pup."

"No, I don't…. I just know how to push someone over the edge," chuckles the brunette lightly though quickly changes his tune. "But this isn't the time nor place to do this… Can you do something for me while we cannot be out of these?"

"Depends on what it is," replies Myxenarx warily, unsure of what else he's getting himself into, guessing he'll need to have a little trust in him about this.

"You recall the scripture we saw, right? Well, it also depicts an eclipse. This is no ordinary one. It's where the sun and moon collide. Some say it's a time of miracles, but due to what's going on here now….I doubt it's anywhere near so. I need you to give word to an ally of our kin to someone nearby," Kein rummages in the confines of his coffin, handing him a slip of parchment with the Sairain royal seal on it. "You'll find him at the southern end of the trail we're currently on."

"Do I have a name for this leech?" Asks Myxenarx, carefully accepting the parcel he'll be exchanging with whoever he's supposedly going to meet up.

"Kaleise Rishone is his real name. His alias is what he usually goes by mostly. That one is Ghost. No, he's not a leech, fool. He's not one of our kin…. I said he's an ally of ours like Reviri is except for different reasons. Can I entrust you to carry this out on my behalf?" Queries the other male, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"You have done no wrong by me thus far. Alright, I guess I can do this for you. I'll leave Seytthrn and Cirein to guard you and the others while I am gone. If anything happens then you know the signal to call the rest of us back here."

()()()()()

At the peak, the two daughters of Xeiafeir wait for when the party that's almost here will arrive. By the looks of it, Sinuka and Nahaliah can see it won't be much longer now. Pacing back and forth, the fallen doesn't care that several feathers fall while doing this. Waiting around here is starting to grow on her nerves. They both thought maybe the others might arrive here sooner a while ago. Though they both realize a blizzard storm must have put a halt to their progress. Those of the Abyss forget sometimes how it is for mortals. It's not an excuse, but it's to show that they aren't usually considerate of those on the middle plain. To celestials….well, those people they always loathe down to the core. It doesn't matter if they side with them or not. It's merely due to how purity and corruption see one another with unfavorable views.

"Patience, patience, dear sister. They'll come here soon enough. Just you wait and see…. It'll be a fun show to watch."

()()()()()

Heading to the southern boarder of their current location, Myxenarx hopes he's put his faith in the right place for carrying this out. Kein better appreciate him for doing this. In normal circumstances he probably wouldn't agree to this. Though he has the truce to upkeep, not wanting him to lose trust in him when they're trying to build it from the ground up. The realization that the individual he's meeting up isn't a leech does perk his interest. Finding Kaleise isn't going to be easy. There aren't any descriptors that Kein gave him to identify the other man. Guessing he'll wing it, the shifter sniffs around every so often to ensure he's following the right trail. Finding the end of it lands him at the clearing behind a bit of shrubbery, he darts behind, hoping he can locate him sooner rather than later, not liking the scents he's smelling that are at the top of the peak here they're traveling towards.

Rustling can be heard nearby, causing Myxenarx's ears to perk up, glancing around to ensure this isn't an enemy trying to ambush him. Out of the bushes arrives a sleek feline creature with raven fur. Raising a brow, he's known these creatures to live up here, but rarely does he ever see one; especially up close and personal. The jade eyes examine him ever so carefully before shifting from beast form to humanoid form. The smell of Kein o the envelope alerts the feline individual that this one is sent by his old friend. Offering a hand, he allows Myxenarx to get a good whiff to ensure that he knows that he's not a threat in the slightest. Nodding, he guesses that this will suffice, handing him over the envelope that Kein gave him to deliver.

"You're Ghost, correct?" Asks the shifter curiously, wondering how a leech can be friends with one of the shifter race.

"Yep, that's me alright," snickers the nekomata lightly, opening the envelope wide open with one of his nails, reading through the contents with a quick scan, frowning in displeasure of coming to terms with what has gone on with them, shredding it to bits once he's done with it before returning his attention to Myxenarx. "So, you're an ally it seems… Well, more than that, but you know what I mean."

"You can say that," he shrugs, guessing he wants to be taken back to the campsite they have set up for now, motioning for Kaleise to follow him.

Raising a brow, he swishes his silky tail back and forth, interest perking up at what may be found where Myxenarx is leading him to. Though the familiar scents tell him all he needs to know upon arrival. Going to Kein's coffin, he knocks three times in a triangular formation. A resounding trio is given back, chuckling lightly, appreciating the sound of someone he's known for a very long time. Meowing, Kaleise hopes that the prince remembers him still even though it's been quite a while from last they've crossed paths with one another.

"Hey, hey, you in there? Oh, wait, it's still daylight, huh? I guess you can't come out to play yet," he pouts, noticing an elf and elemental return to the site, tilting his head to the side quizzically, wondering who these people are exactly, guessing he has more to catch up with whenever the coffin dwellers rise at dusk.

"Who's this?" Asks Llamryl tersely, not liking the sight of a neko around here, knowing they can be trickster types akin to how kitsune can be at times, wondering what this one's purpose is for being here.

"Whoa, I'm not a threat, miss. I'm an old friend of Kein's," says Kalesie, holding his hands up in a defensive position to show he means no harm.

"Alright then," throwing a warning glare his way, she goes to sit by Camilla's and Phalen's coffin, knowing it'll be a few hours or so until they come out to rejoin the rest of them, still not fully trusting the newcomer.

"She's like that sometimes. Don't take it too personally," advises Myxenarx, placing a hand on one of Kaleise's shoulders, causing him to bristle ever so slightly although it's not in an unfriendly gesture although it is in a playful manner.

"Ah, gotcha," nods Kaleise, going to check out the elemental instead since this one seems more at ease around newcomers in their sort of pack, furrowing his brows upon seeing the cat-like male here, unsure of why this one wants to converse with him.

"Um, can I help you?" Ralei shoots Myxenarx a pleading gaze, not sure how nekomata react to others such as himself, receiving a shrug from the wolfskin in return which means he has no idea either.

Grabbing him, Kaleise sniffs him over, "Yep, yep, definitely the scent I've been following for the past week. Damn, you're an evasive one, eh?"

"Myxenarx, help….. I don't know what this….man wants from me," gulps Ralei, trying to wriggle out of the neko's grasp, managing to do it with a little trouble, going to hide behind the werewolf for safety.

"Hmm, well, Kal' is harmless actually…. He tends to be a little affectionate at times I think. It's not a bad thing," explains Myxenarx, guessing it's probably a good idea for him to reassure his companion everything will be ok.

Seeming to be unconvinced, Ralei slowly nods his head, doubting this is true. Though he'll take this with a grain of salt. It's better than nothing, hoping that this new addition will be helpful in their further journey. The rest of the day is spent preparing for what they will be facing off against shortly. Part of that time has them getting the hang of how a neko is like, not minding how Kaleise acts amongst others. Llamryl still doesn't like him for some reason or another. Time passes until dusk finally arrives, having the leeches come out of their containment spaces, stretching their limbs before swinging their legs over the edge to get out of them. Almost instantly, Kein is receiving a glomp from Kaleise, laughing a little at the enthusiastic one, joyful of seeing this one after such a long time. Glancing over, Camilla hides a smile at seeing her brother in a rare fit of humanity. Phalen notices this, glad to see her uncle in a good mood, knowing what's to come will be testing them all at varying degrees.

"Well, well, hello to you too," says Kein in a pleasant manner, getting his footing back when Kaleise helps him up from the ground. "I see you got my message just fine."

"Of course," scoffs the neko, hands resting on his hips, being a little impish with the successful reunion, knowing it'll be cut short with what needs to be dealt with whenever they travel the rest of the distance.

"Are you alright?" Asks Camilla to the elven woman at noticing her distaste towards the nekomata, wondering if the two tribes have a feud or disposition towards one another while the vampiric find nekos a common one for an ally, friend, or pet.

"I'm just not a cat person," shrugs Llamryl, not speaking any further about it, hoping they can get a move on soon, not wanting to stick around for another snowstorm.

Everyone discusses the plan first. They have a specific formation for the party. Those who use pole-arms, projectiles, and magic stay in the back. Those who can use swords, axes, etc. are in the front while those who don't lean a certain way go in the middle. The thought of returning to the Abyss does unease Camilla and Kein. Phalen doesn't remember it, finding it fortunate because Camilla isn't sure what to tell her daughter if she asks about who her father is at any point. It's something she hopes not to explain to her until she's at least many more centuries older than she is right now. Gathering all of their items, the group set out. It's not going to be an easy battle to win coming up. The reward is greater than the price for their victory, not knowing what lies in wait for them up ahead. While they travel has everyone speaking in whispers. The last thing they all need is an avalanche for speaking too loud. It's one of the reasons why they speak in hush tones approaching the peak. When they're at least a few feet away is when conversation comes to a halt. There are two figures that wait in front of the still active opening between this plain and down below. Sharing looks, everyone can tell the aura trolling off of these two is stronger than most on the mortal plain here. Grim expressions cross everyone, not liking this one bit. What worries them is whether or not they'll be ready to take care of the opponents to gain entry to the other domain. Bracing for impact, everyone takes the last few feet of travel to arrive at where the two women are waiting for their arrival. Seeing them, Sinuka nudges her sister, grabbing her attention hastily to notice that the party of intruders has finally come. The thought of a skirmish excites Nahaliah more so than her older sibling by a long shot. Holding her weapon of choice in hand, she stands beside Sinuka at where the others wish to traverse inside. The two hope that they will be strong enough to defeat them from ever gaining privy to pass over to whence they came from. What worries Sinuka is the thought of them failing in this mission. Uncertainty clouds her mind for a mere instant before clearing, plastering a seductive smile on her lips, knowing she can't falter now when she has her younger sister to protect.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decides to show their faces. Oh my…..and what lovely ones they have indeed. Nahaliah, I think we're going to have fun teaching these people a lesson they won't soon forget."


	9. Blaze

_**Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of, Silent Chaos. I'm terribly sorry for how long it's taken for this to receive an update. It's just because of life, dealing with mental health issues, college, etc. and so on. Though I've been constantly working on this bit by bit. This series is one I work on every day. So, I try to eventually update this.** _

_**Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leavign some ncie reviews.** _

**Chapter 9: Blaze**

Thus, the battle begins between the two daughters of Xeiafeir against the party hoping to trespass into the other domain. What they don't know is that if they fail to defeat Sinuka and Nahalah then they will be caught to be brought back to the palace. It isn't going to be an easy victory nor defeat on both sides. Puling out her weapon from her belt holster, Sinuka wields a rose whip with thorns. On the other hand, her sister uses a staff with a variety of spellls. Meanwhile, Camilla and Kein fight back to back. Llmaryl shoots off arrows from her mount atop Seythrn's back. Ralei tries to do his best for defense, knowing while he can go on the offensive has him prompting more so for the former than the latter while the others are fighting with tooth and nail.

"Watch out," calls out Ralei, noticing that their opponents are trying to break through their weaknesses to catch them off guard, not wanting them to gain the upper hand.

"Right," agrees Kein, using his blade to take off one of Nahalaha's arms although when the slice occurs has an onyx liquid escaping the flesh instead of regular blood or ichor.

"You'll dearly pay for that," hisses out the fallen, hardening her resolve to continue raging with the fight until it's officially over.

"Heh, doubtful," chuckles Kein, finding this more of an enjoyment than serious, continuing to block attacks thrown with the blade of his sword whether it be its hilt, scaabard, or the metal itself.

The only ones who can deflect the staff wilder are Ralei, Llamryl, and Cirein. Those of the fallen race are weak against those who don't use infernal and/or dark magic. Though the elven woman is busy using her quiver to bother using any of her sort of magic right now. Thus, leaves it up to Ralei mostly for battling against Nahalaha while the rest are mostly focusing on trying to defeat Sinuka. How a succubus fights is quite different than most demons. How? Well, she like her younger sister depend on the weaknesses of their opponents to take advantage of to sweep them off their feet. Inevitably, it can daze most taken off guard although those who remain alert do have a chance of confusion, dizziness, poisoning, silence, or a couple of other symptoms. It depends on the attack thrown at the combatants of course. The ricochet of the continuation of battle goes on for quite some time. Both sides are formidable in their resources and strength. It's uncertain whether or not of who will prevail in the end whenever a conclusion comes to pass.

"Well, is this a stalemate or a means to an end?" Kein asks, having the tip of his blade pressing firmly against one of their opponents neck, ready to dig his blade into the flesh to take out one of those corrupting their world.

"I suppose you have won this time," hisses out Nahala in frustration, not particularly at ease with defeat, unsure of where they will go when greeting death at their door. "But you will not defeat our other siblings nor our father."

"We'll see about that," smirks Kein before stabbing forward with his katana before an ear piercing screech escapes the fallen as they dissipate into a cloud of smoke, ash, and flame, sheathing his weapon once he's done with it, going to rejoin his sister to assist in helping to take out the other one that impedes their progression into the Abyss.

On the other side of the battlefield, Camilla uses her spear to deflect the projectiles being thrown her way. Llamryl uses her arrows as backup for a long range method, hoping to take Sinuka off guard if possible. It infuriates both of them how easily the succubus evades their attacks, unsure of what will prove more effective. Noticing this, Kein walks over to join up with them, eyeing the engagement idly to see what's not working out that well so far. At least the fallen is out of the picture, making it a little easier to deal with the last remaining combatant. Moving in closer, he pulls out some of his throwing knives, having taken note of what Sinuka is using to try inflict damage on the other two women.

"Do you require some assistance?" Asks Kein, tossing a few of his daggers in the direction of the melee weapon user, managing to knock out a few of the nails being thrown their way.

"Yeah, actually, thanks," Camilla replies, giving a half-smile of gratitude, feeling a wash of relief at seeing he's ok. "Where's the others?"

"Myxenarx and the rest went to go take care of the reinforcements," answers her brother while negating more of Sinuka's projectiles, remaining alert in the heat of the skirmish, glancing up once in a while to check how much moonlight they still have left.

Currently, the position of the crescent moon is approximately halfway down towards the horizon. Thus, means they have a few hours to their disposal, not wanting to waste a single moment of it. The good thing is if they manage to pass through the portal is that worry will immediately vanish. It's only of concern when on the mortal plain. The three continue with the formation they have. Llamryl is of use for long range, still firing from her quiver, brows creasing with stress of how this doesn't seem to be going as well as they thought. Why? Well, they expect to have both of them out by now, but only one is met with defeat. The other one needs to be taken out too before they can progress further. Focusing on the task at hand, Camilla tries to move closer, knowing how these creatures work fairly well enough. Kein assists with the long range as well, unsure of how well this will prove to work. What matters is helping to get Camilla closer for the final blow. It seems even though they thought what they've done so far hasn't done any damage except in actuality chips away bit by bit. It takes a while for the clamor of battle to die down for the other opponent is finally dealt with at last.

"Good luck… You'll need it. And oh, Camilla?" Asks Sinuka, gaining the blonde's attention. "Say hi to Haneuro for me when you see him."

Thusly after those words pass her lips causes Sinuka to diminish into a swirl of smoke, ash, and flame. Those parting words cause Camilla to blanch, flinching at the mention of that name in particular. Noticing this, Llamryl frowns in concern, deciding to question her later about it. What's more important is going through the still open and active portal before it closes for good. Everyone shares one last look before moving their gazes to the spot in front of them. The open partition of purple and black stands wide ajar.

"Well, let's not stand around here looking at it," speaks up Kein to cut through the troubling silence, causing everyone to break out of their thoughts to step forward to the entrance, taking one last look behind before going forward, unsure of what they might face on the other side.

Passing through it goes into a long dim corridor. Every once in a while is a throng of flames to illuminate part of the walkway here. In familiar territory has the vampires in their group be able to navigate through here with relative ease. What they don't expect is to be met with a group that consists of the assassins and Celestial Guard. Hissing out a warning, Kein moves to a defensive stance in front of his family, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly while the leader of the angels approaches them. Noticing this, Auxin smirks slightly in amusement, figuring he might encounter some of these folk eventually.

"Well, this is interesting…. It seems you all are on the same plight. Shall we join forces due to how we're after the same foe?"

()()()()()

Calling for his forth son, Xeiafeir is aware of their enemies closing in on them within their palace. It's not that much of a concern. The celestials do prove a nuisance. It's something to expect with how opposing sides of the coin don't mesh well with one another. The thought of them intruding upon his domain infuriates him to no end. What does intrigue him is the ties that bind a handful of those coming here to this place. Some of them are aware while others remain unknown to it. Without hesitation, Quuizur comes at his father's request, knowing his fleets of soldiers will be necessary to engage with those trying to impede on achieving their goals.

The general of the Skeleita is one himself of course. There's no flesh upon him nor muscle. All of his form is a skeleton with empty eye sockets. On his hands are a pair of gloves with the etching of runes upon them. There's a military style jacket on him along with a pair of leather boots. On his left hip is where his weapon of choice rests in its sheath, lying in wait for when its user will need its service again.

"i know they're drawing near," says Quuizur to the older male, standing at attention for any orders that may be given.

"Oh yes," answers Xeiafeir, keeping track on a makeshift chessboard on the table adjacent to where he stands as if considering on leaving the room after their discussion. "You know what must be done now."

"It's a pain in the ass how they managed to defeat Sinuka and Nahalaha so easily," hisses out the child of wrath, frowning a deep line of recalling what this means. "Yeah, I'll send out the next fleet soon."

"The rest of you must be put on duty for each floor of the palace… Well, for those still alive that is," says Xeiafeir, gaze hardening to show he doesn't take failure lightly in the slightest bit.

"Correct, I'll see to it they're in position," agrees Quuizur without a moment's hesitation, bowing his head once before being given dismissal from his father's presence, contemplating various stratagems.

Finding the others isn't a hard task for him. Usually they're either somewhere around inside or out in the kingdom somewhere getting some of their work done. Quuizur does take his time a little in this endeavor. The scouts are keeping track of the opposition's location along with their progress heading towards here. Instead of going directly to the stomping grounds, Quuizur goes to call the others into the meeting room. This is primarily where he maps out particular ways to ensure victory on the battlefield. Waiting, he taps a few boney fingers against the wood of the table, feeling his patience growing thin the longer it takes everyone else to arrive. There are the ones of pride, greed, sloth, and gluttony who arrive inside of the room. A few of the general's elite guards remain on sentry duty outside of the close doors. Their positioning is on the left and right with the most powerful out of them in the middle to engage with anyone who tries to barge in without permission. The last time someone has done this cost them quite a hefty price; especially to rebuild Quuizur's collection.

"What's this about now?" Asks Reyeinr with mild interest, having his own duties to upkeep aside from whatever this may be.

"We need to be set on each floor," answers a well-built male with reddened skin the color of molten lava itself, gauging the expressions on his brothers with a small sly smile curving his lips. "Isn't that right, hmm? Now, now, this is going to be rather fun, isn't it?"

Bringing out his pipe, the Skeleita takes a drag before breathing out smoke, "Damn right. You know who's coming here, don't you?"

"Ohh, that's telling," chuckles the slate amethyst-eyed male. "Just because the past has a habit of haunting doesn't mean I forget. Oh no, no, I don't forget at all, dear brother."

"Good," sighs Quuizur, never exactly knowing how Haneuro will react, wondering if the news has gone to them of those they've lost so far. "Sinuka and Nahalha are dead."

A hush falls on the entire room. Each have a variety of expressions from this. It's not a surprise that Reyeinr probably is already aware of this. One thing he wonders is how Quuizur is capable of using a pipe when he has no sinew. The others don't know of this until now. Haneuro is feeling the stab the most of knowing his partner in crime has gone to the sulfur plains in the next life. Turning his attention to the rest, it's he who speaks to them all. A flash of anger passes in an instant although it comes as soon as it dissipates. There will be time later for him to figure out how to best deal with those who seem to have managed to take out two of their kin.

"Perhaps we can't waste any time then. What is your plan then, huh?" Asks Haneuro quietly to his older sibling.

"You will be on the bottom floor. Uiheurun will be on the second one. Blelache will be on the third. I will be at the fourth with my troops in tow. Then, our eldest, will be the one they face before they reach our father. I doubt they'll make it past round two."

()()()()()

"I thought it's suppose to only be a party of five," whispers Auxin to the leader of the other group.

"Yes, but that's a detail we went against… Besides, the greater the numbers will aid in going up against them," shrugs Kein, seeing no harm in breaking some rules to achieve their goals, expecting anything to come up in their way to the top.

Camilla shrugs, glancing over at her child, unsure if this is the correct place for Phalen to be, "I suppose so…. Where to now then?"

"The palace of course," huffs Myxenarx, getting a whiff of the air to discern the correct path for them, glancing over at the new additions though wrinkling his nostrils at the notice of people who are capable of killing his kind, trying to brush off the uncomfortable feeling over him while he points a hand out. "That way is where we need to go next."

"Stay on your guard everyone," says Llamryl quietly, unsure of what might be listening in on them if that's possible here.

All of them nod, knowing the trek from this point onwards will be tougher than anything they've come across so far in their lives. The test will be how long they can avoid falling into various traps that are in a scatter through the Abyss. Unfortunately, the celestials aren't going to be able to stay here long. Those of the other side don't handle being in such territory that well. At least it's for those normal type of angels. For the guard has this being as if it's an everyday occurrence. It does worry Auxin with moving forward from this point, unsure of what might be out there waiting for them. Ralei notices this, going to see if he can be of help, understanding how it can be troublesome being something else in a different terrain. Nudging him slightly, Ralei gains his attention without fault, quirking a brow at noticing an elementalist comes to speak with him. It's not often that he sees one of these; especially this kind.

"You're a sovereign, are you not?" Asks the dominion curiously, eyeing him intently with that salt and pepper gaze of his, wondering if his suspicion is true or not.

Blinking a few times, Ralei does a double take, unsure of what to make of this. Angels are something he's aware of except he never thought that he might actually come face to face with one in his lifetime. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Ralei considers this for a moment, having heard of such a thing before. Though he's never thought himself to really be one. The thing with elementalists is usually they don't know their purpose in the world until much later in their lives. Shrugging, Ralei walks away from the angelic creature to rejoin his group. There's much that needs to be done and all even before they arrive at the palace.

"The humans and non-undead require sleep. There probably is our old place that we can use," muses Kein, hoping that'll be alright for everyone else, knowing it'll be tough for him, his sister, and niece to return to except it's necessary, knowing the hardest things are those that must be sought through.

"Alright," nods Myxenarx, thinking it might be interesting t see a lair, having come across some in the mortal plain from time to time, wondering how much of a difference it might be in here.

"All of the vampiric race originates from here. There might be some of our Elders still alive," suggests Camilla, hoping that they aren't going to be walking right into a setup, unsure how to feel of returning to a place of old memories.

With that plan in mind, the two groups leave the position where the portal is. the direction they go in is to the south. The palace lies in the north while there are many other spots of minor and major buildings in the other ways to traverse. Their enemies aren't going to show their faces until they arrive at the palace itself. Until then, it's time for the humanoid creatures that require sleep to have a quick to long respite depending on how much of their energy they need to regain. The dominions and rangers might start to feel an infliction from this place depending on how extensive a duration they stay in here. While the guard are of elite angels doesn't mean they Arne't entirely null to the effects of here. Though they'll be able to sustain as long as they can, knowing they can return to Ignauis's land when they need a time away from here to recover.

It takes at least two hours to arrive at the Serain's housing. Majority of it is cast in ruins with only one area that seems to be suitable enough. They take positions within the area, agreeing that there will be a rotation of who stays on sentry duty to alert the others if anything tries to impede their progress. For those who aren't angelic, undead, or demonic in nature has a different feel for the Abyss. It's like no other place they've been in even though the mortal plain is all they really know of. To enter into here is sealing one's fate in a sense. This land is similar to where the celestials hail from which have a deity that governs over all within it. Xeiafeir may be the one at the top, but even he serves a greater purpose and entity. To Myxenarx has him feeling a little overwhelmed by the mixture of scents, having a difficult time deciphering the right path again, finding it after a bit of investigation. Glancing over at Llamryl, he wonders how she must be faring with being here of all places.

"This are where the dark woods are thought to be," she murmurs out of concern and worry, knowing that the Drow are foretold to be living in such a place as this, not liking how the auric connections are here.

Placing a comforting hand on one of hers, Camilla tries to reassure and comfort her, "Relax, ok? This use to be our home…. Well, where we originate from that is. Maybe there are some Elders still alive here. There's no telling really."

"Right…. I see," sighs Llamryl, giving a small smile of appreciation though for the gesture. "These are lands I'm not exactly alright being in…"

"Very few who aren't of our kin like it here," shrugs Kein, understanding that they have some free time to talk and spend time while those who need the rest take it while they have the chance.

"Yes, I can tell that," mutters Myxenarx, still tense at all of the different scents, causing further confusion though trying to keep track of the one they need to follow whenever they leave the resting spot, wondering what the pack might think in this situation, having his ears flatten on his head at the memories coming to the surface of his mind.

Noticing this, Kein nudges him slightly, bringing his attention over to the leech. Quirking a brow, he wonders what he requires of him, making sure he recalls which way they need to go whenever they leave here. The two lock gazes as if having a silent conversation. When he averts his gaze, Myxenarx shrugs out of uncertainty. This isn't a place that the lycans hail from. They have a place on the mortal domain while here is a complete mystery. Scratching the back of his neck, he sighs, guessing that Kein wants a response from him about the question given, unsure of what will be the correct response that might satisfy him.

"No, never has my race come here before," answers the werewolf, frowning in agitation, not knowing what further to say on this matter. "Why any of us might come here is something I can't answer…."

"But what if it happens then?" Nudges Kein again to Myxenarx's side, receiving a warning growl from him.

"Watch it," is all he says to the further nudging. "If it happens then it does, but even so I doubt any of my kind can survive here if we don't have someone who's from here with us."

"Ok then," dropping the subject, Kein stretches, wondering if there's any of their group that requires rest, knowing that he and Camilla don't require it down here when they're in familiar terrain that doesn't contain a mortal's sun.

"The angels need their rest every so often. I'm sure most of the rest of us need it too," pipes up Ralei, a little nervous of bringing it up though with how the two are conversing to each other at the moment.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep watch I guess," shrugs Llamryl, seeing no one else is volunteering for the role to be on watch duty, unsure of what might be lurking out there I the darkness of these depths.

"Are you sure, pixie?" Kein asks, receiving an icy glare from the elven woman in response.

"Call me that again and you'll lose your head for a few days," bristles Llamryl, clearly not feeling a slight hint of amusement at the nickname that just annoys her to great lengths.

Holding up his hands, Kein shows that he means no harm by it, "Hey, relax, alright? We're on the same side after all."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep talking there," grumbles Llamryl, going to find a place to settle on to keep watch, doubting anyone will take the other half of the night's shift, guessing she'll be here the entire time though it can be worse she supposes as she glances over at Camilla, wondering if the vampires need rest here.

"It's only on the mortal plain we need it," reassures Kein's sister, figuring out what the question is on her mind, knowing others might be curious as to how they might fare here versus other plains of existence.

All he receives in response is a shrug. Llamryl has an indifference towards him, knowing she'll still have to deal with him like the rest of their group. It's definitely grown larger than they thought the party might be when coming in here. Although now that they are brings several questions to the forefront of everyone's mind. Some are thinking the same while others vary on their own branching paths. Everyone goes to settle down to take a full rest, leaving the elf on watch, having her longbow in her lap just in case there might be something she may need to shoot down if whatever approaches might prove harmful.

_Well, we're here at last. We might as well make the most of it while we have some sort of respite. There's no telling when we might have another time for it._

()()()()()

Several hours later, Myxenarx notices something doesn't seem right. Getting up to his feet after startling awake, he glances around, checking to make sure everyone is still here. What concerns him is seeing the blonde haired woman getting up without warning to leave the group. Noticing that Llamryl takes note of this to go after her puts him at ease. Well, he might follow at a distance. Moving over, he nudges Kein with one of his feet, startling him awake with a gasp.

"Don't do that," he warns, giving a light glare before realizing something doesn't feel right. "What's going on? Is something amiss?"

"Camilla is gone," says Myxenarx, stopping Kein in his tracks of continuing to complain, becoming serious as he looks off in the direction that the shifter points.

"Oh, damn, it's this again…."

"What's happening again?" Barks the redhead, wanting to know what he's precisely speaking of.

"I know you and I both want to go off after her, but hear me out first. There's a deity that people of the Abyss worship. Most say she's the Lady of Death. Others say that she's the sovereign of chaos," explains Kein, darting his gaze around to ensure nothing outside of their group might be eavesdropping on him divulging this information to someone outside of their circle. "Anyway, there are few people that the deity I'm talking about, Axnyra, takes a shine to. When she shows herself to someone then…..well….."

"Spit it out," demands Myxenarx, guessing he does need to know this.

"They become part of her cult. Usually she goes after powerful demons, but once in a while she will choose a maiden that shows enough promise. Now, do you still want to go or let Llamryl deal with her?" Kein finishes up his explanation of sorts, a little tense with being sure if it's legal to tell someone of the other side about this.

"If we're trading stories of warnings then I have one for you, leech. The packs claim that there's a deity that dwells in the shadows of the moon. During the blood one when certain rituals occur is when he's at his strongest. Akin to your goddess of death and chaos is how Hixurin is being our one of mischief, rage, and bloodlust," tells Myxenarx, shivering a bit at even mentioning that creature's name, thinking he might be safe down here versus being on the surface.

"Why are you telling me all of this, hmm?" Kein wonders casually, nodding once in appreciation of it though.

"Because we are meant to work together, idiot. What other obligation do I have?" Snaps out the wolf man in response, patience a little thin with the place they're in right now.

"I suppose that makes sense," murmurs Kein, glancing off into the distance as if lost in thought for a little while. "Is he someone I need to be on the lookout for?"

"I don't know. He doesn't normally stray from our kin," he shrugs, frowning for a moment before elaborating further on it. "But if you do see a black wolf with gold eyes and a crown of razor-sharp teeth then you'll know it's him. He does have a humanoid form like the rest of us do, but I've never caught wind of what it is."

"Alright, thanks. Just wait here until they get back, ok? If Llamryl can't help her back to herself then we'll leave to be her backup."

()()()()()

Following after her, Llamryl keeps a little distance between them, not knowing what her state might be in. There has been talk in the scriptures of how the various gods and goddesses in these realms work. That's at least what she vaguely recalls, knowing the tomes say quite a bit of what those of this realm are capable of worshipping. Indeed, one single goddess does have rule here, but there are others that take domain in each plain of the world. Some are more known than others though. When she sees her stop, Llamryl carefully approaches, reaching out to brush her fingertips against one of her arms to try gaining her attention. Seeing her jerk at the slight bit of contact, the elf has one hand on a dagger in case there's any confrontation that'll lead to a fight of sorts. What she sees in the other woman's gaze shakes her down to her very core itself.

"W-What the hell?" Whispers Llamryl in bewilderment at the sight before her as if Camilla has reverted back to her roots.

"Do you plan to stop me?" Asks the blonde in almost a soft tone, knowing that she doesn't want to hurt Llamryl although she can't resist heeding the call of the voice beckoning for her.

"M-Maybe," Llamryl curses under her breath at the stammer in her voice, trying to get her wits about her when this is no time to slip up on her resolve.

"I have to go there whether you like it or not," admits Camilla, seeming to almost have a sorrowful expression in her gaze, not wanting it to be this way although no one can have a say in how the deities work at all. "It seems that fate has a strong hold on all of us for different reasons."

"I don't want to lose you," admits Llamryl, having a little trouble confessing such a thing though she genuinely feels this way, having the thought that while vampires aren't her favorite type of person that they've grown on her during the time spent through their travels thus far.

"I know," Camilla reaches out for Llamryl to grasp her hand in one of her own, tracing over the veins tenderly. "But it has to be this way unfortunately…."

"It doesn't have to," murmurs the elf, shivering at the touch though wishes she doesn't have to go through with this on her own, wanting to go with her if at all possible.

"I know that you don't want to be left behind. I'm grateful for what you've done for my brother and I up to this point. We'll be together again soon enough. Just have a little faith in me, ok? It's not going to be a long time we're apart," says Camilla, still in a soft tone as she isn't sure how someone that's not of the undead nature can make her feel as if there's still a few threads of humanity left.

"Alright, but if it's more than a few days I'll hunt you down with Myxenarx's help. The last thing I'm doing is allowing you to get yourself killed."


	10. Venom

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. My, my, this is nearly the halfway point it seems. That's very pleasing to me. I plan on finishing this sometime in a year and a half. Though during thi summer or next spring i will be starting the next book in this series._ **

**I hope you all enjoy waht happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews.**

**Chapter 10: Venom**

Meanwhile, in the palace, Xeiafeir notices that the goddess has set into motion her own plan. It's not one that'll interfere what they have going on currently that still wages on. Seeing the discord weaving its way through the mortal hemispheres slowly yet surely is a greatly pleasing sight to witness. What he knows is that it will cause a wide range of side effects to humanity. Soon, the long awaiting goals will see their fruition at last after several millennia have gone by.

With the five remaining of his children set in place on the separate floors is the current plan. Though there's always a secondary one in case the primary one falls through the cracks. At the alter for another time, he goes through the procedure, needing to speak with Aixnyra. There's something pressing on his mind, sensing the signatures of those that wish to thwart his plans in the Abyss at last. When he finishes the preparations, Xeiafeir waits for when she'll be able to commune with him. It doesn't take long until her voice resonates, having one of her subordinates be the construct that she speaks through from time to time if she can't be there in the flesh depending on what might be preoccupying her.

"Yes? You require my presence," hisses out Aixnyra, bristling a little at having her attention split between two amusing excursions at the same moment.

"My apologies if this isn't a good time," says Xeiafeir to make some peace with her, receiving a nod from the Phoenix with onyx fur, feathering, and the color of its flames. "They've come here."

"Yes, what of it?" The talons of the fiery avian tap on the floor as if patience is running thin, eyeing him intently to see what he desires to converse further aside from a simple check-in on how things are. "I have more pressing matters to attend to than speaking to you…"

"I'm aware, but I need a favor," admits Xeiafeir, knowing that Auxin is a concern on his mind aside from the leeches that have come back to their origin spot here, unsure of what's the best way to get rid of the dominion.

"Speak then," the beak of the Phoenix snaps, showing off the sharp teeth inside, thinking perhaps she may be privy to a visit from Hixurin if she's lucky considering the next blood moon will be in a few weeks time.

"You know there are…..angels….here sent by Ignauis to take care of the problems stemming from here out into the humans world," says Xeiafeir, receding a nod from the firebird to continue on with it. "Well, one of them is a mistake of mine."

"Ah, I see then. I can send Rixshe to deal with those annoyances then. You recall my son, correct?" Xeiafeir nods in confirmation, waving for her to go on further about it. "Well, he's been itching to be put I the fray of battle. This will perhaps sate his bloodlust for a while. Is there anything else you need to converse with me about?"

"No except for one thing," he answers, receiving a brow quirking up in curiosity of what this might be about. "When you are done with her, the one you have more dire precedence to interact with, send her here. One of my own wishes to see her again."

"Very wel then. You may be given permission for that request. If that's all then I must be off," says the Phoenix I the voice of Aixnyra herself, waiting to receive an answer from him before departing from his lair of sorts.

"I believe so. You may go back to your prior obligations then. I look forward to seeing how all this comes about as I have faith in you as your disciple and tool to use at your beck and call."

()()()()()

Reaching the point that's been whispering in her mind to reach, Camilla waits for the goddess to appear in her corporeal form. Soon, the deity does before her, seeming to be in a pleasant mood at finding little to no resistance from this one. Rarely does Aixnyra ever take an interest in a woman to be part of her cult, but when she does has her pursuit being relentless until she has what she desires. Indeed, this can be the same for any other of the major deities in all three plains of existence for each have their own disciples and worshippers. Extending a hand, Aixnyra waits patiently, devoting her time to this moment, knowing if the vampiress agrees then there's no hope in going back in the slightest.

"You've finally come to seek what you are destined for," says the ancient feminine entity, having her empty eye sockets have a dark reddish purple flame as a makeshift pupil and iris, extending a hand to her as if waiting to receive an answer.

Having come here due to the voice of Aixnyra guiding her to the destination, Camilla thought that this reminds her of what Phalen has come across a while ago. The thought of agreeing to this is still uncertain on her mind. The voice of the deity weighs heavily while her ties to those in the party are also ones that tug at her strongly. There are two ways that she can go about this, not knowing if she concedes to this how it wil unfold. Sensing the turmoil, Aixnyra is expecting this as it happens once in a while when she diverts from the usual folk she tries to convert. Technically this isn't really a conversion considering those from the Abyss have some sort of tie to the deity of death and chaos for the demonic and undead races.

"What will happen after I comply?" Camilla asks warily, having some doubts about it.

"Do you truly wish to refuse? Because if you do then you will shortly receive a goddess's wrath that follows even when you eventually turn to ash," warns Aixnyra, still being rather complacent of being patient for her final answer. "If you do agree then you answer to me. You become my tool to use as I see fit in this world similarly towards how you are on the mortal one. You're free to return to your people if that's what you wish, but Xeiafeir does require to see you."

"What?" The mention of his name spurs rage to bubble to the surface for what he has done to her and her brother's coven, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "Why?"

"Well, that might be telling… He may want to let you know himself," admits Aixnyra, still waiting on her to make a decision.

"I see," is all she says before a hush falls on the area surrounding them, giving this some thought, hoping Kein isn't going to hate her for the choice she is about to make at knowing this will change the course of the rest of her immortal life.

"What will it be then?" Asks Aixnyra, a smirk spreading across her lips at having a good idea what it is.

"I think I've given this enough thought," Camilla answers, accepting the offering, sealing the deal with no further words to share.

"You're making a good choice here, my dear. Besides, you will be put to a greater purpose just like everyone else within my web."

()()()()()

"How long will this take?" Myxenarx asks, waiting to see if they need to head out to be backup, feeling tension grow at wondering if they might run into any scouts that might be on the lookout for them.

"A little longer maybe?" Kein genuinely doesn't know, not having come in contact with such a circumstance as this before. "But we have our own problem to deal with right now."

"Huh?" This throws him off a bit, sniffing the air to check out what he's talking about to realize in horror as to what they might be facing up against here. "What are they?"

"That's a long story, but I'll give you the short version of it. When our kind and any other sort of demonic race goes on long enough without sustenance drives them to sheer insanity," explains Kein, growing on edge for seeing the multitude of amber eyes from the shadows staring at them with a predatory gleam. "They go after any fresh meat they smell with a beating heart."

"How does this include you then?" Myxenarx asks warily considering he's not the only one being a considerable target for the platter.

"They're also not friendly to us. They see us as I suppose you can say higher privileged," shrugs Kein, thinking it's ridiculous how savage creatures can think of their own breed at times, bringing out his blade in preparation for the imminent combat.

Shifting into his beast form, Myxenarx shudders at the thought of those creatures. It reminds him of those who follow Hixurin. Thinking that name brings further chills down his spine, hoping he'll never have to encounter that deity anytime in all of his moons. What he hopes for now is to survive. Well, they can try to fight here, but the numbers are greater than their own. The thought of retreat does pass both of their minds. Sparing a glance at one another, Kein gauges how the shifter wants to go about this. Each don't want to perish at this point in their venture. Opening his jaws, Myxenarx growls out a warning, knowing even insane vampires aren't going to be keen to someone like him. The sound of various hisses of relentless rage is what they both hear from the darkness.

"We'll see how far we get here, but if the fight is too much then we need to head back to alert the others," offers Kein as a compromise to satiate both of their prides.

A single nod is all he receives from the other male, raising his hackles while moving into an offensive stance. Being the last of his pack, Myxenarx knows there's no way in hell he'll allow himself to die here; especially being so close to the end goal. What they both fail to realize is why it's so close has it being far out of reach as well. None of them know what waits for them in the palace whenever they might reach there. Lying in wait, Kein and his companion see the mangle of disfigurement that lurks out to meet either the prince's sword or the alpha's claws, teeth, and tail. Only a few lurch out to engage in the battle while the rest of the makeshift coven of these dangerous creatures begins to circle the two. Seeing that they're shortly being outnumbered, Myxenarx turns tail with Kein when they barely manage to create an escape rout for them. Running as fast as they can, the two return to their camp to wake everyone up, knowing their foes most likely are in hot pursuit behind them.

"We have trouble coming. All of you need to be ready to fight because your lives will depend on it."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the palace, Aixnyra appears in Xeiafeir's domain. The king of these lands sees that his deity has come to speak with him once again. These conversations tend to be quite interesting with what she has to tell him. Although that's on the exception of her coming to him instead of vice versa. Seeing her here in the flesh does bode some level of concern, wondering if what she has need to complete is finally done. As to what it is he has not much to go on to figure it out.

"I believe you wish to speak with her, correct?" The goddess asks her disciple, making sure this is what needs to be done, reciting a nod from him before he gives his full response.

"Indeed," confirms the dark haired male, expression stoic in the midst of someone he thought might not be alive to this exact moment. "Where do you have her then?"

Raising up a hand, she waves it near her to have the blonde haired woman appear by her side, "Here, is this all you need at the moment?"

"Yes, thank you," Xeiafeir answers, lips twitching ever so slightly into a small smirk as she vanishes to leave the two in the area at the highest level of the imposing building. "Now, now, I think that one of my sons might have an interest in seeing you again."

Clenching her fists at her sides, Camilla glares daggers at him. The last thing she wants to see is Haneuro when his father has orchestrated the decimation of the coven she once belonged to. The fact she has been tricked by someone of such alluring facets has swayed her in the past causes shame and regret to remain festering inside all of this time. Noticing this, Xeiafeir considers as to what he can reveal versus what he doesn't feel like unveiling at the present moment. There will be later times to bring to light the reasons behind immense strife amongst a wide range of individuals from the mortal realm, knowing that existence will soon be overrun by those of this domain.

"You might dig up some things you don't want to know if you speak with him," warns the ruler, still receiving her ire though he knows that she also has become a tool for Aixnyra's use as do anyone who agrees to a deity's contract whether they become disciples or something of a more dire importance.

"I don't wish to see his face," hisses Camilla, restraining herself from flying into combat, knowing she can't do that on her own against him when she has agreed to do this with the rest that she's come here with, hoping they're all right even though there are perils here that cannot be easily avoided.

"That's not up to your decision," says Xeiafeir icily, snapping his fingers for the extravagantly clad individual of greed to appear in the doorway, motioning for her to go on as if he's done with their little chat.

Seething, Camilla begrudgingly goes over, stopping a few steps from where he stands, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I see you're not pleased to see me again," Haneuro sighs in disappointment, guessing it probably hasn't been the best idea to get his hopes up. "Well, well, you're here in allegiance to the corpse maiden, hmm. Now, this is an interesting turn of events, is it not?"

Ignoring his question, Camilla darts her gaze around to see if there's any possible route of escape. Finding none right now, she decides whenever she's taken to a lower level to see for one that'll be a viable option. Stepping aside from the door, he waves for her to follow him. Frowning, she sighs in resignation, guessing she has no choice with being sort of a prisoner here. The goddess hasn't told her the details of what her role is being here away from her brother and the rest of their group. It does concern her, hoping they haven't come across any of the dangers that lurk in the shades for those with a still beating heart.

"Probably your friends and brother are receiving a welcome from the devourers," says Haneuro casually, receiving a glower from her at the mention of it. "What? You know I'm not lying to you. Either those will go after them or something else…."

"You don't need to remind me," grumbles Camilla, not liking this situation in the slightest, hoping she doesn't have to be around him for too much longer.

"Heh, perhaps not, but it's priceless seeing your reactions at times," admits Haneuro casually as if he's having a normal conversation with someone that he's well acquainted with, knowing while the reunion is bitter for her has it being intriguing for him. "Besides, at least you aren't with the skeleton. Probably he'll blow a gasket if he's not careful with his oh so hot temper…"

"Why are you still talking?" Camilla asks with her patience clearly running quite thin at this rate.

"Because it's fun," shrugs the brown haired man with a sly smile, leading the way down to the first floor before guiding her into a room, whispering to someone or something out of sight. "Now, I need to leave you in here for a while, darling. My assistant here will remain with you. Father probably isn't keen on allowing any escape going on here."

"Oh great… I feel so lucky being a prisoner," states the feminine creature with dry sarcasm dripping off each word.

"That's the spirit," laughs Haneuro, appreciating there being some liveliness here, performing some wards of high ranking infernal magic before closing the door in her face.

Grunting in slight pain of the barrier flinging her back, she lands on her backside, getting back up gingerly. The least she can do now is examine her surroundings. All she has to do now is plot a way out of here. Though what presses on her mind is how Kein must be feeling and thinking right now. Hopefully he'll be alright with Myxenarx and the rest assisting him. Then her mind turns to Llamryl, cursing under her breath at knowing the elven woman will most likely come after her. Well, there's not much she can do right now aside from plotting a plan of escape.

_I'm starting to regret agreeing to her now… Well, this is the choices I have made thus far. So, I have to accept the backlash of consequences that come with it._

()()()()()

Sighing, she figures that Camilla might be in some type of trouble. The least she can do is try assisting her out of it. The tricky thing about it is for trying to achieve such an endeavor means that she'll most likely come across Haneuro. Thinking of such a creature does worry her, not knowing if she can withstand an incubus. All she has come across to defeat are those I the woodlands and the mountains. Other terrain are completely new to her. Down here in the depths of the fissure has it being as if having a world turning upside down one hundred and eighty degrees. Frowning, she tries to sort her thoughts rationally, needing to ensure she has a main plan set along with a secondary one if the first doesn't fall through successfully. The thought of going there now is tempting, unsure of what might be going on inside of there. Perhaps it might be best to go back, but she makes an impulsive decision to head in the direction of the spiring building looming in the near distance.

 _Oh ho ho, it seems a traveler is walking into the mist,_ tensing, Llamryl glances around with a hint of trepidation when hearing a strange voice in her mind.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Demands the elf, unsheathing a knife, doubting her bow will be sufficient enough for whatever might be nearby, not sure what foes might be in particular that lurk nearby aside from what the others have come across.

Steeling herself for the worst, Llamryl departs from her current location, keeping on the alert while trying to head to the destination that may or may not lead to more complications. If any do arise then she'll figure it out how to handle it on her own. Though the thought does occur to her that Myxenarx will come after her, knowing how he is with those he considers as family. The two have known each other for so long. At this point, she probably won't put it past for him to think of her as part of his new pack. Eventually, he has to make a new one with how she's been insisting that he can't be a lone wolf forever. With these musings in mind, she knows there are people and such she'll fight for even if it costs her own life, knowing it'll come to that isn't a surprise to her. Everyone does meet their end at some point whether it's expected or not.

Reaching the exterior wall after hours of traveling, she does find it peculiar how she hasn't come across any opposition yet. Furrowing her brows in deep thought, she curses under her breath, barely missing a canine figure trying to bite at her ankles. Glancing down, she notices the hound due to the glow of eyes in the dark. One soon follows two other pairs, having Llamryl guess she can deal with them considering it's only a few rather than a full entire pack of them. Quick on her feet, she throws a few of her daggers in the direction of where she saw the glow, figuring that will be a good spot to start with, hoping she can dash to an opening to enter through some way within there. Barking can be heard behind her as she tries to find a sufficient spot, gauging the height of where the windows are and such. Jumping up, she deftly catches the windowsill, pulling herself up before one of the canines below can get the chance to try biting at her ankles again. Hefting herself onto it, she picks the lock on it to slip inside, closing it shut quietly behind her as she slides the deadbolt back into its home. Listening carefully, she hears no movement on this floor. By the looks of it has her being on the first one. The window she has gone through is only a few feet off the ground. Ensuring the coast is clear again, she begins to move stealthily down the hall. At the end of it she can see a room with the door slightly ajar. Illumination leaks through the cracks of the doorframe, sensing out carefully through the auric connections to see if there are any occupants inside. Mentally cursing to herself, she can tell there's someone in there. The unfortunate part of it is that this individual is not who she's looking for. Backing away ever so slightly, she moves out of sight, putting her ear to the wall.

"Seeing her again….brings back memories…..ones I don't know if I can toss aside for father's demands," sighs a tenor sounding voice as if thinking aloud to himself, oblivious to anyone that might be eavesdropping.

Quirking a brow, Llamryl stows this away, wondering as to who this guy is talking about. While he's still not paying attention, she carefully scoots away past the door to go around the corner to the next corridor. Sensing out again, being careful so as not to be caught, she discerns the location of the one she comes here to hopefully rescue. Furthering her movements of stealth, she continues down the winding corridors until reaching the precise location. Reaching out, she grimaces at the arcana spiking up, guessing whoever set this up knows fairly well about how to use their wards. Taking several long moments, she eventually works it out, glancing over her shoulder once in a while. Unlocking the door, she quietly enters, closing it behind her quietly so as not to make any sound to alert whoever's guarding this floor. Stepping over to the vampiress, she sits beside her, shaking her gently awake. All of her senses are on high alert, causing Llamryl to remain on edge.

"What-" Camilla is cut off by Llamryl putting a finger to her lips, signaling for silence, eyes widening in shock of seeing her here.

"Hush, I come to get you out of here," whispers the winterish haired woman, darting her gaze from Camilla to the door anxiously, guessing that from there being no commotion that keeping this volume will be ok.

"How has Haneuro taken no notice of you?" Is what she asks first, anxious as well in case he might come back sometime soon.

"I've been careful," smiles the elf impishly, keeping her voice down while here, unsure of how to get her out of here though.

"So, how are we getting out of here then?" Prompts Camilla to know, genuinely finding interest in what her plan might be.

"To be honest with you…..I haven't thought out that far. The only part I found out is how to get in here," admits Llamryl, feeling heat rush to her face, coating it in a light shade of crimson.

Reaching over, Camilla holds one of her hands, squeezing it to convey reassurance to her, "That's alright. We'll figure it out together, right?"

"Of course," trying to rest easy with this, Llamryl hopes that they can figure it out sooner rather than later, unsure of when this so called Haneuro might come back to check on the captive here. "Do you know his schedule at all? Anything that might be helpful to figuring out when we can try getting out of here?"

"Yes, he normally does at dawn and dusk. Aside from that I haven't seen him," explains Camilla hastily.

"Ok, we'll just bide our time until an opportune moment during the day or night cycle approaches. Rest easy for now because we'll both be needing our strength."

()()()()()

After dealing with the unhinged sort of vampires, Myxenarx assists in supporting Kein, knowing that must of taken quite a bit out of him. Moving over when they return, Ralei goes to heal both of them, hearing what they have to relay to the rest of them. It seems almost as if their journey began quite a bit ago for it now to nearly reach its crescendo. Sethryn hears this too, not at ease with what the two are letting them in on. Well, at least this will hasten their pace towards the palace than trying to skitter around to find the correct opening to infiltrate the imposing fortress.

"So, what's the plan then?" The braconid and elementalist want to know from their superior other two teammates.

"Well, the best option at the moment is continuing to head in our current direction. Llamryl has gone to try getting my sister out of there. Though I doubt the pixie will be able to escape due to it being a den full of demons," notes Kein thoughtfully, speculating what might appeal the most to his companions.

"I prefer to just charge it," sniffs the shifter, moving his weight from side to side on his footing in anticipation to leave their position.

"We will," reassures Kein, a flicker of something appearing in his eyes at knowing vengeance is so close within his clutches, not wanting to make a wrong step now at the risk of backpedaling in the slightest bit, not wanting that to happen at all.

"Why the hell are we still here? Those vermin will come back soon," asks Myxenarx, not wanting to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.

"No reason I guess," shrugs Ralei, having as much of a clue as he does, agreeing that they need to keep moving if they hope to make any progress.

"Alright. I suppose it's time to leave here," agrees kein, knowing they need to eventually, not caring if the angels and humans accompany them, figuring they'll fall into step even though being slightly behind them.

"Aren't we going to wait for them?" Prompts Ralei in worry, glancing over one shoulder to see that those in question are still taking their rest, not noticing the four are taking their leave of here.

"No matter," dismisses Kein, not one to look back once he's come to a decision. "They'll catch up given enough time. There's a more pressing matter for us to address."

Giving him some recongition, Myxenarx glances over to the elemental, knowing that it must be difficult when Kein has the reins of their decisions. Though he agrees with the vampire, seeing eye to eye when normally their races conflict with one another. Here, he realizes the bigger picture, knowing they need to look out for each other's skin. Otherwise if they don't then death will surely be quick to greet any of them. It's why he doesn't question Kein's choices, having a deeper understanding to him with how they both have a common goal to achieve. Leaving the ruins of the Serain coven, the four walk off in the direction of where they need to be, hoping they wil be prepared enough to face whatever may come their way on the travel to there final destination. What they all suspect is that it's not going to be as easy as the think, guessing there will be obligations to reach where Xeiafeir will be waiting for their arrival. On the path they go on is cast within the crimson glow of the triple suns that are halfway down, alerting them it's a couple of hours before dusk. Time does run quite differently how it goes on the mortal plain. For here a few days may pass while on where the mortals live has about a week or two go by. Thus, causing them to feel that time is of the essence, not knowing what's happening from whence they come from, hoping that it's still in one piece rather than in shatters.

A silence falls over the four travelers, being alone with their own individual thoughts. Well, kein is able to overhear if he desires to do so, not bothering to eavesdrop on them right now. There are things on his own mind that bother him, wondering why Camilla of all people has been taken there. Hopefully she'll be ok, knowing who is there to meet her. Where he left his niece is with one of the remaining Elders, knowing they will protect her with their life. This isn't a place that he wants her to have any involvement in. Besides, he knows that they can pick her up whenever they manage to accomplish their aspirations here.

_Well, I never thought this might be something to come so close twoards. What if when we reach the palace that we realize what we work towards is all in vain out of our reach? Will we stay strong or falter? NO, I must not think such thoughts that only will drag us down. If we fail then we fail, but what matters most is what happens when we come face to face with Xeiafier himself. Only then can we know for sure we're at the precipice of triumph._


	11. Shockwave

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I apologize for the wait, but I've been working on this daily as i continue working on this each and every day. I also began working on the next book for this series. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to R &R. _ **

**Chapter 11: shockwave**

In the guard room of sorts, Haneuro is with his thoughts. Going against father doesn't seem ideal although on the other hand he isn't sure what he has left to lose. Sensing the power heading to here isn't a concern, knowing there will be opposition trying to thwart their plans. Each floor is different as they're reflections of who is on duty for it. An incubus pertains to seduction, allurement, love, and mischief. For the decor on the first level here is quite interesting if someone isn't well known to such a place. Thing a breath of relief, he does enjoy the fact that father allows them this effect within their home. It gives it a certain layer of personalization to it. The stonework and such remains the same for the most part of how it looks on the exterior. For his floor it's of the looks and smells of a brothel. Though he's the only one on this floor. Sure, they all have their individualized subordinates that associate with what each of them are. For him he has a few drow and high elves. The classier type of people are what Haneuro prefers, thinking it suits the atmosphere quite well.

Checking the time, he notices that it's nearly dusk, getting up off his chair, heading to the captive's room, sensing there's someone else in there as well. Approaching, he puts an ear to the door, remaining quiet including with his movements for them not to detect his presence just yet. One of his minions scoots close to his side, sharing a glance with the subordinate, raising a finger to signal that it's not quite the correct moment to open the door. Listening in further, he has a good idea as to how the two women are towards one another. Something stirs within him, knowing that the greed tends to spur jealousy. It's been years from last he's been anywhere near Camilla. Still, he wonders about all of the what if's, unsure if any of them are capable of obtaining with how much the hourglass has been trickling by. When he has had enough, Haneuro opens the door, stepping inside, glancing back once to see the other individual has his back with a simitar at the ready.

Opening the door, he stands in the entryway, seeing that there's more than one captive within the room, "Well, well, it seems we have a dove that's managed to weasel her way into our home…. Now, what to do…..what to do…..with you I wonder…."

Getting up, Llamryl moves in front of Camilla in a defensive position, using her bow to fire a bolt in his general direction. Narrowly does he manage to dodge the projectile, feeling a tinge of amusement strike him at how those within here think they can attack even while being prisoners within the domain. A smirk crosses his lips, wondering what they really hope to attain from trying to knock him down a few levels on the ladder of how the system works here. Though to explain such a system will take too much time as it can be quite complex. Glancing behind him, Haneuro catches sight of the subordinate to carry a silent conversation, knowing that all has fallen into place, knowing fully well that the others will be coming here in an attempt to rescue their fellow comrades. Though what they don't know is that they will soon fall into a trap within the den of lions.

"It appears that we have a guest…. Well, make yourself comfortable because you'll be here for quite some time. I'm sure your friends will be here in due course. Rest assure that they will come to a similar fate perhaps as yourselves."

()()()()()

Troops of the Skeleita army are sent out, Quuizur oversees the progress. Half of them will be sent to the mortal plain while the other half will be remaining here to be in several different positions on his floor. In the strategy room, he surveys a map of the entire palace, seeing on it where his siblings are, his father, and those who wish to oppose them. At least two are in captivity while the rest are making their way here post haste. Indeed, the map consists of the surrounding area in a proximity of about a few feet in length and width. Although it doesn't matter to him, knowing soon enough there will be a battle. The mere thought of it exhilarates the general to no end, enjoying the carnage of a good fight. From what he can tell is that these opponents have well enough level in skill, strength, etc. if they manage to pass his younger brother. It's no garantee that they will, knowing each of them are powerful demonic individuals of this plain that hold royal blood within their veins. The loss of two of their siblings is a simple price to pay to further their aspirations. Of course they all experience grief to a certain degree, but understand that it's necessary in the long run. It's a loss that's an expectation throughout this. While gazing at the map, he notices one of his subordinates approaches, turning around to face the individual, guessing that they either require orders and/or have come to give him a report.

"What is it?" Asks Quuizur, the flame in his eye sockets turning from the calm amber violet to a fierce sternest of a dark maroon.

"Everything is set," says the lower ranked skeletal individual, saluting to his superior officer. "The troops have been put in place."

"Good," smirks the general in appreciation, having entire faith within his soldiers of what they're capable of. "Anything else?"

"You're aware of what's approaching, sir?" Asks the individual by the name of Visyrn.

"Of course I am," confirms Quuizur, quirking a brow of why this one requires to bring his attention to what he already knows fairly well about already.

"You're aware they have angels in their company?" Visyrn inquires, being careful not to overstep the boundaries.

"We're all aware of those vermin in our home," hisses the skeleita in a bristling tone as if not at all pleased by the thought of those within a demonic realm, knowing they probably won't be able to last that long here due to how the infernal ways work against those of divine natures. "The troops sending out of here are to be put against them aside from being put out into the human world. There are other creatures here that can do the job just as well as how my ranks can. Anyway, is that all you require to relay to me? If so, then get out of my sight."

Bowing, the lesser ranked individual scurries out of the strategy room, high tailing it out of there before the leader of their forces can enact his infamous rage upon them. Being the child of wrath means his temper can be quick to light ablaze. It does amaze him at times how the others can keep their cool so easily in situations like this. Raising a gloved hand, he waves to have a panel of runes displaying themselves to him, gazing within the layer underneath to understand the movements inside and out of the palace. The map itself only shows him their locations, but using a bit of magic shows their heat signatures to pinpoint their positions in a more in-depth sort of way. Frowning, he takes into account of all he can see, knowing the others are still on their floors to lie in wait for when their opponents will scale through them. Still, it will amaze him if any of them manage to get past the first floor, knowing each of them have a particular set of skills associating to the circle they reside towards. When he's done analyzing everything, he puts his hand down back at his side as the runes vanish away, nodding once to himself as if feeling quite satisfactory with what he sees.

_Well, it's only a matter of time now. Hmph, I wonder what the rest think about all of this. My younger siblings aren't as quite tactful like Haneuro and I… I'm sure they'll figure out some way to ensure those against us don't pass onto the next level here. If they don't then I suppose it's up to fate as to what will befall upon us all…._

()()()(()

Meanwhile, on the floor above Quuizur is where one of the younger siblings is set to be. This one is Uiheurun, being the class of a keiss as he's also the bearer and resident of sloth. Though appearances can fool many cannot put aside while he may appear slow he's quite quick on his feet. Well, that can be put one to many ways with how he can fly of course. Waiting here, he guesses that it'll take quite some time for their adversaries to reach this point within their home. For his floor is kind of like a nest of sorts. Sconces on the walls illuminate with sapphire and amber flames, bringing out of the dark the individuals that he has to protect him. Those are a couple of different species. One in which is like a Pegasus, but the tail and wings are of flame similar to his own. Those stallions are worthwhile as useful ones to ensure when it comes to the time he won't sustain much damage until the opponents draw close enough. The scope that is in the replacement of one of his eyes turns, causing him to take notice of something out of the ordinary. Quirking a brow out of curiosity, he goes to investigate. What he finds is a crack within the wall, knowing these are known to happen with age for even here it does wane on buildings given enough time. Attire in his humanoid form consists of a pair of tights for bottoms while he normally doesn't wear a top. On his pale chiseled form has scarring that goes all the way down one side of his face to his collarbone to curve down to his chest cavity. The markings appear to be in infernal, but on closer inspection they are of a much different variant. It's due to the alignment towards a specific deity. This one in question is not the one that resides in this place. No, it's one of the middle ground within the mortal world. Flicking his hazel gaze towards where the crack in the wall originates from is concerning to say the least. Scanning the area, he whistles, calling one of them over to him, requiring their assistance to gain a better view on this situation he has to deal with on his own. Swiftness isn't his key point, but he makes up for it in more ways than one. Steering the stead in the direction, he exudes extreme patience unlike majority of his other siblings. Perhaps only the oldest ones have this too. Though it's debatable at times.

The thought of having to deal with this situation on his own isn't of concern. There are a couple of ranks that he has, but it's nothing in comparison to Quisur's troops. It's enough for his purposes anyway. Glancing around, he can tell there are celestials approaching nearby. Sighing, he guesses that there's still much that requires to be done. At times he wishes that work can be done faster than this, but he goes at his own speed whether people have a problem with it or not. Besides, he knows how to deal with this matter. It's not the first time angels have thrown out an attempt to enter their lands. Sensing the elite guard does raise a few questions, wondering why Ignauis wants to put those at risk of death on a mission to thwart their plans. There are other inquiries that spring to his mind, continuing to move to the destination, halting his stead once there, glancing around again to make sure whatever it is doesn't know of his approach. The angels are a matter he can deal with whenever they manage to reach this floor of his. Until then, he has other matters that require his utmost attention.

"Well, nothing is going to get done at this rate…. C'mon, let's get this done so I can go back to getting papers all sorted out. There are more souls that require judgment, but I'm sure Blelache will assist me with dealing out those later."

()()()()()

Speaking of Blelache, the canine masculine figure paces back and forth. Being the one of gluttony, he finds such a hunger in more ways than one. That can be due to the bloodlust and yearning for war. But it can also be from the thought of knowing there are souls that require to be given their sentence within their lands down here vastly far beneath the mortal plain. Being the youngest, he can be rather brash similarly to how Haneuro can be at times. Though he's rarely ever angry while Quuizur has a tendency to allow his wraith to flicker on without warning, being quick to rage. Calmness is something that Blelache has a plentiful supply of, sniffing around to realize there are new scents amongst those of the demonic and damned down here. Furrowing the brows on all three of his heads, he isn't sure what to make of it. It appears as if the group heading here that doesn't have the angels in tow has a shifter in their ranks, probably aiding in tracking down the right paths to go through. This does give pause for concern, knowing a fellow canine can also ensure that no one can detect where they are to ensure no one follows. Turning on his heel, he trots back to his station, settling down in his chair to notice that he's been given some of the papers from his older brother, a little annoyance spikes up though it diminishes almost as soon as it rises up.

"Well, it seems no matter what gos on there's still work to be done."

()()()()()

On the second to last level is where Reyeinr has his station. Not moving about, he stands at a window, gazing out at the streets below with an odd look in his eyes. Shaking his head, he can't ignore the orders father has given him. The last thing he wants to do is disappoint him, knowing some day he will take his place. When the time comes he's not sure if he'll exactly be ready enough. Though his siblings and father all have this confidence that he'll do well. What if how he rules is different with how Xeiafeir has for decades? The worries on his mind never see to lessen no matter the time that passes by. Glancing at the hourglass, he knows that the time will come in due course for when he'll come face to face with those he thought that he never will. Continuing to gaze out the window, he finds an odd fondness towards the expanse below, wondering in mild interest where this comes from. Shaking his head, he knows while emotions are a weakness for someone of his kind that there are those that cannot be avoided no matter how much struggling there is against it. There are those that bubble to the surface, unable to shake away despite how it might irritate those who don't want it to resurface. Once in a while memories of the past sometimes come out of the recesses of his mind, recalling those early days when he used to be undergoing the proper training to be the next king of the Abyss.

"Well, I suppose they are right to an extent…. I'll do as I see fit to ensure the safety of our home no matter who I have to kill to keep it that way," murmurs the raven haired man, his mismatched eyes glint with a mix of malice and interest of what events may come to pass down here. "But I cannot fail my family….no matter what….I can't allow them to suffer at the hands of our foes."

With this new sense of determination, Reyeinr turns away from the window, closing he curtain as well to walk away from it. Exiting his room, he goes out into the hallway. Each of them can't leave the floors they maintain their positions on. Taking a walk down the corridor, he goes to a room with intricate runes on it, knocking three times on it before waiting to receive an answer. It doesn't matter to him how much time he must have to wait. Yet, it is imperative that he speaks with the occupant, growing a little impatient the longer he has to stand outside of it though his outward expression remains stoic. Eventually he's given permission to enter, opening the door after waving his hand, giving an indication that he is who he is, going inside to have the door close shut behind him. The room is dimly lit. Only a few candles still remain ablaze, seeming to be burning incense. There's a figure who sits in a chair across an oak table. Cast in the candlelight, he makes out the individual's features well enough. He's only met this particular person once and again throughout the years. One can say that they're an advisor of sorts to the royal bloodline here.

"Hmmm? Oh my, it's been quite some time, has it not?" Asks the voice that has a mix of masculinity and femininity within it, chuckling lightly at knowing why he's here. "Come, sit, will you? I'm sure we have much to discuss with how you have such a troubling expression."

"You're not wrong," admits Reyeinr as he goes over to the chair on the other side of the table, falling elegantly into it before having his hands with palms facing upwards on the table. "I'm at a loss at times. Am I enough to rule these lands one day?"

"Hmph, you doubt yourself too much. Don't," says Zasurinr, grabbing his hands gently to put the palms to face downwards, accepting the offering of peace and gratitude. "Such as you full of pride shall not fall to pity nor self-deprecation. You'll stand with nothing to hold you back when the time is right."

"How can you be so sure?" He asks, gazing at them with a curious gaze, wondering idly how it's possible for them to know.

"Because I am," they say firmly, moving their hands away, giving a small smile as if they know things that he doesn't. "Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about?"

"Do you know anything about those trying to stop us?" He asks, figuring that they may know better than anyone else.

Frowning, they give it some thought before responding, "I'm afraid that I cannot reveal such information. Your father wants to test you. That's something I can't afford to interfere with unfortunately."

 _A test?_ Reyeinr thinks to himself, guessing this is something he might of come to expect. "Oh, I see…"

"If there's nothing else then you may leave," says Zasurinr, folding their hands on the table, noticing their slate purple eyes glimmer in the light as if holding back what remains unspoken.

"Very well then," he agrees, sighing in resignation of not finding out anything new about their opponents though appreciates the reassurance nonetheless, departing from their room to return out in the hallway.

Walking away from the door, he goes back to his leisurely stroll. With what they have spoken to him about does put at rest some of the thought he's been having as of late. Though he can't help feeling as if those coming here wish to eliminate them to send them into the sulfurous beyond. The thought of that shakes him down to his very core, not wanting any harm to befall any of his family even though it may be an inevitable cost. The fear is something new to him, brushing it aside for now as it holds no importance to give time to such things that will only hold him back. Walking for a little longer, he eventually returns to his station. Settling down in a chair, he turns to gaze within his own scrying device, waving a hand in front of it to reveal those closing in on the location of the palace. Examining each person one by one, he takes in all of the details. The fighting styles he's unsure of at the current moment. Though there will be time later to survey such things to ensure he knows what to expect if they ever reach the second to last floor. Finding what he sees satisfying enough, he waves for the mirror to deactivate for now. Later, he'll check again, deciding to consider the losses they have so far. The death of Sinuka does weigh heavily on him considering she was the second born child out of the seven of them. At least there's still Haneuro to take her place, wondering what he must feel of having lost someone that shares similarities.

"What am I kidding myself with? Death is inevitable for us all whether we like to admit it or not. But when that day comes can any of us be ready for how it goes down or will we resist the reality of our demise?"

()()()()()

On the highest floor, Xeiafeir chuckles lightly to himself, overseeing all that goes on within his domain. To know that two of the troublesome individuals trying to thwart their plans is within captivity pleases him immensely. To know that Haneuro has done it is somewhat a surprise considering with the connection apparent. The others seem to be closing in surely enough. The thought of how Reyeinr has such doubts doesn't shock him in the slightest. No, it's an expectation for there to be such there. Does it disappoint him? Not particularly considering there are some things that not even demons can hope to avoid. Running his fingers against the windowsill, he stares out as if deep in thought. There are multiple things within his mind, understanding that he must do what's necessary to ensure the protection here. Also, he knows that he must do as the deity of this realm bids him to due to the alignment he has. Some thoughts remain buried within the recesses, not wanting to mull over those he has tossed aside for others to care for.

"Auxin, now, that name brings back a bitter memory," he murmurs icily, nearly bristling at the mere mention. "To know he's grown into a dominion is intriguing in itself when he's truly something quite different. The poor unfortunate fools there are amongst the mortal and celestial plains…. Ah, how I long for when the corruption finishes settling in on the middle ground….. We might be able to wing against Ignauis for once."

Indeed as time passes down here has what goes on in the human world change within his and his children's design. The floor in which he resides on is vastly different in comparison to his sons. This one is only lit by the throngs of hellfire that are seen outside of it. The subordinates he has are a mixture of different creatures. Some are minor demons such as imps, goblins, and various undead figures. Some may say that the undead can become disfigurements of one's true terror, gripping them tightly until the air leaves them to slump on the floor like a doll. Though the screams of the wraiths and such do cause this has other effects as well. Aside from striking fear it can also paralyze the muscles. For the ruler of these lands is known to be a merciless man, capable of many agonizing tortures for those who fall to the misfortune of being his victims. ti's why those who serve under him never question his commands.

"I doubt Reyeinr will ever be as ruthless as I am, but he'll learn," Xeiafeir continues to murmur to himself, not bothering to care as to who might listen in on him. "But he must come to realize he has to set aside such useless thoughts. There must be no hesitation in this line of work. Thus, he has this test to undergo. If he succeeds then I will indeed consider him fit to be the next patriarch here…. If he fails then…..well, I will surely then be at a loss for words if that might come to pass."

Flicking his attention to another issue at hand, he does consider speaking to his advisor. They will indeed be a good resource in this time of a dire situation that may result in his untimely destruction depending on if those trying to succeed manage such a difficult feat that is. of course he doubts those coming here will be strong enough to even pass the first or second floor, knowing how skillful his sons are. The training they had during childhood has strengthened them to flourish within what they are meant for, being the guardians of the various circles within here. The loss of his two daughters does weigh heavily on his shoulders, feeling an odd moment of emotion for what humans may call morning perhaps. Though it doesn't last long, recalling that some costs of war result in losing precious ones, knowing that they can have replacements within a century or two depending on a few varying factors. The thought does rise in his mind of calling on the advisor, knowing that Reyeinr has spoken to them recently. It's necessary to converse with them from time to time considering how Zasurinr gives advice to not only him, but to his children as well throughout their life until the day that death greets them within their icy embrace. Sighing to himself, he turns his back to the window, pulling the curtain taut to conceal the outside world. Such a place may someday be out of his reach, being cautious enough to prepare for whatever situation may occur. Using a few fingers in the air, he has runes emerge to summon them to his quarters. It doesn't take long until they arrive, knocking at the door before entering though such formalities is just out of habit. Bowing to their sire, Xeiafeir raises a hand to give them permission to rise from their kneeling stance.

"What is it that you require of me, my lord?" Asks Zasurinr, keeping their expression impassive with how most demons prey on any weakness that is shown whether blatantly or hidden from view.

"I need to speak with you for a time," answers the dark haired man, going to sit down in his chair once again while motioning with a hand for Zasurinr to do the same.

Tentatively, they settle down in the chair across from him, wings folding neatly on their back, "If I may ask what do you need to converse with me about specifically?"

"Not much time is left before battle will soon be upon us," admits Xeiafeir with what appears to almost be a distant look in his twin coals, having his blade within its sheath on his person, knowing soon that he may very well be up against those he seeks to keep out of his domain such as the angels for instance. "Do you feel it as well?"

Tilting their head to the side ever so slightly, they consider this question for a few minutes before giving a careful answer, "Yes, I do. What about it? You and your sons are more than capable of withstanding against them I'm sure. What ails your mind so to stress about what's soon to come to pass?"

"Humor me for a moment, will you?" Inquires Xeiafeir in response instead of directly answering the questions that the vengeful spirit must have whirling throughout their mind. "We may have the power and strength to withstand them, but we all will fall at some point. What I want to ask of you now is when the time comes…..bury my ashes near the sulfur falls. I trust you can do this if I don't make it through alive."

Blinking a few times in shock, they don't expect this admission from him. The king of these lands is thought to be a callous man with little shown emotion. To see him so open right here and now is a rarity in itself. Considering this as a tense silence stretches its maw wide, they eventually do come to a decision about this. It's not a comforting thought to think those they have come to serve under and care for might not be here for much longer. In fact, it terrifies them down to their core even though they won't admit it aloud to anyone. At least they will admit it to themselves silently where no one else can hear.

"As you wish, sire. What I do after this towards them is up to my own choice. There's no telling if our enemies will reach you, but if they do then I will try my damndest to protect you with everything I have."


	12. Cascade

**_Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I'm so pleased that this is going on scheduel with what I expect for it. Finally, I'm halfway through the first book of this series on the first day of June. We'll see how long it takes me to complete this entirely though. I expect it to take me a year and a half at the minimum though we'll see how everything goes of course._ **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments.**

Chapter **12: Cascade**

Being one third of the way towards the outskirts of the castle has Kein and the rest of his group nearing the outer boundary of it. Clearly there will be guards put on duty to remain vigilant of those that might pose a threat to the inhabitants inside. Myxenarx sniffs, finding the scent of decay and chaos within here, signaling to him and the others that this is indeed the place they need to go towards. Before they can try infiltrating there, Kein holds up a hand to halt their progress. Turning to the shifter, he gives a stare to convey he needs to have a word with him. There are things on his mind that only Myxenarx can understand, answer, and convince him that what he might be worrying about is foolish. For some reason he has come to the fact that werewolves aren't exactly the enemy. Plus, he does consider the one in their group to be someone he feels a connection towards, idly wondering about what Llamryl has spoken to him before about being mates. Is it possible? If not, then why does he not want to waver from the path he thought to go onto with him depending on whether or not Myxenarx even agrees to it. Stepping a bit away from their group, he pays it no mind, understanding why Kein might want to talk with him even when they're so near to the palace. There's the worry of eavesdroppers, but this isn't to strategize about what they'll come across inside of there. All of them are more than aware of the dangers they'll come face to face with inside of that place, hoping they will be strong enough to go up against such formidable foes. Discussing their strategy is what Myxenarx expects although what Kein brings up to talk about is quite different than that by a long shot.

"What is it? We don't have much time," stresses Myxenarx, blowing a strand of red hair out of his face.

"I know, but this is important," says Kein with a serious expression, captivating his attention without much trouble.

"Alright then," hesitantly he obliges, unsure of what this is really about though.

"There's a chance you, I, or both of us will die in this place we're about to enter," begins Kein to say, looking into Myxenarx's eyes as he does the same, still having his curiosity perking up at the reason behind this. "It's why I need to admit a few things to you before we go in there."

"This isn't the time nor person to make confessions to," growls Myxenarx, barring his canines at him in warning. "Hurry up then if you must do this."

"Look, I have begun having these….feelings," blurts out Kein, unsure of how delicately he can even supposedly go about this.

"Oh?" Quirking a brow, he does feel intrigue blossoming at this admission, wondering how vampires can even have feeling in the first place although he doesn't want to delve further into that thought nightmare right here and now.

"For you," he replies hesitantly, unsure if he'll be given rejection right off the bat.

This furthers his intrigue, but there's also confusion there as well. Indeed they have grown closer during their time together. Though he can never tell what type of person Keins' really into. To be given such a confession like this at being so close to danger is enticing to say the least. Smirking, Myxenarx supposes that he has been starting to feel the same to an extent, knowing that he does require another alpha to confirm the union of a true pack. Though it's quite unlikely for someone of the sun and another of the moon to be mates to one another. Then again, stranger things have come to pass up to this point. Giving it some further thought, he turns to Kein, stepping closer to him until they are face to face, grabbing him by the hair lightly to bring him in closer before fiercely kissing him, not caring if there's a response or not. After a few moments, he backs up to regain some oxygen even though he knows Kein doesn't require what those with working lungs need.

"There's your answer," he says in a rare softening voice, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. "I don't think I need to prove myself again to you, Serain."

"No, you don't," blinking a few times in astonishment, he gives a ghost of a smile, appreciating the fact he's met with acceptance. "I'm glad that we can become mates though. I'm sure I'll probably be spitting in my Elders graves because of this…"

"Do you honestly care?" Barks out Myxenarx, knowing the feeling is mutual although he doesn't give it as much thought as Kein might.

"Don't be daft on me," snorts Kein lightly before then giving a genuine quiet laugh. "Of course I don't give a damn what they think. Anyway, we can properly unite our bond after all of this mess is done."

"Agreed," murmurs Myxenarx, returning to the draconoid and elementalist of their group that are waiting on their return. "Ok, we can go now."

Ralei gives a questioning look, but doesn't bring it up. Guessing the two don't want to talk about it amongst the others means it must be a private matter. The four of them continue on their path towards the palace. It's not too much longer until they'll be reaching the outer boundary of it. There most likely will be hounds and some skeleton guards there to engage before even being able to step foot inside. It's normal for there to be opposition of course. Though what none of them know is how much of a troublesome endeavor it will be whenever they make it inside of there. Ralei is able to sense through the auric connections what way is safest to tread upon. Using him as their navigator instead of Llamryl has them going a way where they don't seem to encounter any of the guards that might be out scouting or keeping watch. It puts them at some sort of ease even though all of them remain on their guard. Finding a way inside through a secret passageway on the basis of runes, Ralei opens it for them to step inside. It closes shut behind them, ensuring there won't be an escape that way if they try going back anytime soon. If they want to escape later then they'll have to find a different junction to go through. Continuing the way through the dimly lit hall, Ralei assists in finding a way out of there into the main hall of the first floor.

_It won't be too much longer now. Sister, hang in there a little more…. Please, be ok…._

()()()()()

Meanwhile, with Camilla and Llamryl, has the two still having to deal with Haneuro. The wards seem to be put aside as if thinking they won't stand a candle of a chance gains elven magic. Though the infernal does stand a good fight against that sort of mana. It's a give and take of sorts when thinking about it at times. Right now, they have to deal with the tasks at hand. Finding a way out of here to rejoin the others won't be easy in the slightest bit. Getting past an incubus is almost like fighting a losing battle. The minions he has on his floor are no laughing matter either when going up against. The thought of trying to defeat them seems almost staring in the face of it themselves. Although they do have each other to lean on for support. So, they're not going in this with nothing at their disposal.

"My, my, there are two little birds here in the cage…. Do you know that your foolish brother and the rest of your gang are nearing here? They might as well be within the palace by now perhaps," murmurs Haneuro in his lilting voice, taunting them a bit with the promise instead of a threat of what he tells them. "Hmm, I wonder…..what might you trade for their safety? Or will you join them in the hells awaiting you all? Decisions, decisions….."

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Shouts Camilla, struggling to stand to her feet, hoping she can withstand against him in a fight.

"Wait, don't do any rush movements. You're still badly wounded," pipes up Llamryl in a panic-stricken tone, concern evident on her expression as she moves to place a hand on one of her shoulders.

"You need to listen to her…. Aren't you two partners after all? It seems you've finally done the right thing to move on," says Haneuro with a distant look in his gaze, shaking his head to think it foolish of him to consider hanging onto the past. "Have you told Phalen yet? I'm sure she wonders about who her father is…"

"Don't speak my child's name," hisses Camilla harshly, glaring fiercely at him with no restraint. "No, I have not. She's not ready to be given the truth."

"Tsk, tsk, such a shame," sighs the incubus in resignation, still having his gaze pinpointing on Camilla as if hoping against hope that something might spark to return to the old days. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped…. To be honest I don't want to fight with you. I still remember those days way back when. Don't you remember them too? Do you miss them? We can still have them again."

"Don't forget everything we're fighting for," whispers Llamryl, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes at thinking she might lose her. "Do you honestly want to throw it all away?"

"No, I don't, but if I agree he might stop fighting against us. It'll do good to have an ally of the other side for us," explains Camilla, moving her gaze from her to him, finding it difficult to ignore his pleading words along with her lament as well. "I can't shut out two people while one I have loved and the other I currently love."

Sighing in disbelief, she guesses that she can tentatively go along with this, "As long as you know what you're doing you know I'll stand by your side no matter what. I vowed to protect you after all. Besides, Kein and Myxenarx will have my ass if I somehow shirk off on my duties to you."

Giggling lightly, she nods, appreciating the fact that Llamryl has such loyalty that she won't easily run away, "Thanks. I'm fortunate to have such a person like you in my life."

"Think nothing of it," heat rushes to her cheeks, coating them in a light dusting of pastel pink though it slowly turns to a light shade of crimson. "What about him? Can we really trust one of Xeiafeir's sons?"

"I have no reason to harm you now," giving a tight smile, Haneuro is a little blown away with how simple that seems to win over Camilla, guessing he's still somehow in her favor, having never forgotten the bond they've shared, still loving her deeply even though that might not be given back now. "Father will surely shun me for this, but I've made up my mind. I'll do what I can within my power to assist."

"I still don't trust him," says Llamryl flatly, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "He needs to do more than words to win me over."

Mirth still radiates off of Camilla, finding it a little amusing how Llamryl can be at times, "Of course. It's just how she is."

Scowling, the amethyst-eyed male finds it exasperating how elves can be at times. Indeed, he does have high elves and drows here within his company as his sort of minions although that doesn't change how he feels about the elemental ones. By the look of it, he can ascertain that Llamryl is a sea one. Scratching the back of his neck, he gives it some consideration how to win her over since his talk hasn't done the trick. The others on the other hand are now in the main hall heading their way. It doesn't bother him, sending out a messenger to them to explain the current situation. It won't surprise him if they don't believe him at first. Though he hopes in given time that they will learn to trust him. A demon such as himself enjoys the art of flattery, seduction, and charisma in itself. Though he does rely on other aspects depending on what predicament is presenting itself. Giving it further contemplation, he supposes that he'll need to converse with the others as well about this. Pivoting on his heel, he decides to let the two free, giving them ample movement to go about as they please. Dashing out of there, Camilla goes to reunite with her brother while Llamryl walks off after her. Waiting a moment or two, Haneuro goes after the two a little while, deciding to keep a bit of distance between them at the current moment.

"Camilla, are you ok? You look like shit," notes Kein in worry, rarely showing such except when he knows that she's been through a lot. "Here, sit down for a bit, ok? Let Ralei look at your condition."

"Alright," hesitantly she allows this, sitting against the wall while Ralei has his hands glow a soft soothing light blue hue before he goes to see to her injuries. "How has it been with you all getting here?"

"Interesting to say the least," barks Myxenarx, narrowing his eyes at the demon in the vicinity, having his hackles raising up in the company of what seems to be an enemy. "Why isn't he attacking us?"

Holding up his hands in a defensive position, he explains, "I'm not here to cause senseless bloodshed. That's my younger brother, Quuizur's, department if you want to think so. I'm on your side."

"He's telling the truth," says Llamryl calmly, sticking close by Camilla's side, glancing over at the others to know she's being serious about this. "What? Yeah, he's one of them, but consider this a small victory in the grand scheme of things."

Mulling it over a bit, Myxenarx says thoughtfully, "You have a good point there. I suppose we can allow him on our team."

"Thank you," slightly smiling, Haneuro does know it'll take more than words to truly earn anyone's trust.

"I remember you," says Kein, stepping closer to the incubus until they're face to face as he studies him carefully.

"Whoa, the up close and personal treatment, eh? Mmm, I like your style," winks Haneuro at him, causing Kein to blink a few times although he does smirk at this.

"Yes, well, I do like that approach of yours…. Plus, like I said, I remember you," shrugs the prince, backing up a couple of steps to put some distance between them. "I sense he's not lying to us."

"Very well then," Myxenarx gives a shrug, shooting Haneuro a look to warn him that if he crosses them the wrong way then there will be a hefty price to pay for it. "Are we just going to wait around here for the rest or continuing on?"

"Ralei still needs to finish healing her. When he's done then we'll figure it all out," voices Llamryl, staying by Camilla's side as she holds one of her hands in one of her own, still feeling worrisome of the extent of the damage from trying to escape earlier though they seem to have not been successful on that particular attempt.

"Fine," sighs the shifter, not really liking to sit around when there's business to take care of, itching for another fight against one of their foes.

"Your sister will be fine. She hasn't sustained any fatal damage that will surely kill her," says Haneuro to put at ease some of what's causing Kein to remain tense and on guard, cutting his attention to the incubus to give a slight indication of a nod to acknowledge his words.

"So, when Ralei finishes up we'll figure out what to do next," reassures Kein at seeing the uncertainty flickering in Myxenarx's gaze. "There are still four other floors until we come face to face with Xeiafeir himself."

"I suppose that'll work," sniffs Myxenarx, still feeling a little in a daze with the intense mixture of scents. "Why is it so damn confusing here? None of these scents make a lick of sense to me…. It's starting to piss me off."

"I can answer that," speaks up Haneuro, noticing the shifter's distress. "My youngest brother has done this to ensure none of the celestials can easily figure out our position. This also includes any rouges can as well. It's precautionary, but necessary to ensure safety down here for the people that live here."

"It's still annoying," growls Myxenarx although he seems to be reluctantly complacent with that explanation.

All the while, Ralei continues to focus on his task at hand. Being the more so of a medic of their group even though Llamryl can heal too has him being the more experienced person to handle more severe cases. The damage any demon can cause on someone from the mortal plain is interesting to him. It's complex, but someone that's in tune with nature itself has a good chance of figuring it out. Procuring a vial from his pack, he takes a blood sample to examine before mixing a few other substances to then inject into Camilla's arm. She grimaces, sustaining the pain considering her bite is far worse than any needle. When he finishes, Ralei notices in a pleased manner that all of it has been emptied out into her system. Cleaning up the place on her shoulder and forearm, he uses some thread to stitch up the skin, using some type of thick cloth to staunch any bleeding that might still be happening. Using some gauze, he puts that on top of the stitches to cover up the injuries better. The stitching itself is dissolvable. So, when they've done their job then the inner ones will dissipate. Though the ones outside of her flesh will need to be removed in a few days to two weeks time depending on how quickly the healing process takes for someone of her race. Stowing his medical equipment away on his person, Ralei moves away to turn his attention to Kein and Myxenarx, figuring they'll need to discuss how to go about ascending to the next floor. The next one they'll be going up against is Quuizur, the Skeleita general and individual of wrath. It's not going to be as simple as it has been with Haneuro although they do have a slight advantage with having the incubus on their side after all.

"Let's not waste anymore time than necessary here. it's time to go to the next floor."

()()()()()

On the second floor of the palace, Quuizur is given a report from one of his soldiers. It doesn't surprise him that their adversaries have one victory under their belt. Going up each time increases the amount of difficulty they'll face. Examining the map, he pinpoints their current position moving along it. On this has auric connections showing the movements of anyone that lives and enters this place. Frowning, he notices that Haneuro is in their company. This bothers him more than he might like to admit. The preparations are already done to combat the intruders. There's one in particular he's eager to go up against. It'll only be a matter of time at this rate. Tapping one of his boot clad feet on the stone floor, he feels impatience rise up. Waiting around and on others always ticks him off. Well, he's not called wrath for nothing obviously. Each child has their allocation for valid reasons whether they're apparent or not. Sending out some of his other soldiers, he contemplates on the next move. Strategy is one of his strong suits after all. The group is still going up the stairs from the previous floor to this one. At the top of the staircase though has him smirk at what he knows will be waiting for them to combat. Skeleita aren't the only fighters he has in his troops even though he's slightly limited due to having sent half of them to the mrotal world. It's a small price to pay to further ensure their place there. It almost seems laughable to him at the mere thought of them trying to persuade him to join their side. What connections does he have to any of them? There's none that he can recall.

"Well, it's no use delaying the inevitable," cracking his knuckles, he takes stock of his array of weaponry on hand. "Hmm, there's my great sword, lance, spear, and battle axe. What will serve me best for this?"

Knowing that time is of the essence, he puts his blade in its hilt on the strap at his side. He's able to carry two on his person at a time. The others he can choose from are the lance, spear, and axe. Giving it some more thought, Quuizur goes with the former of the three options. The item itself is a steel blade with the hilt being onyx. In sword has an odd stone in the pommel of it. The lance also has intricate runes upon it. Magic is something he's not proficient in. It's why he's always given that place to Haneuro and the others. Besides, what he lacks in that department he makes up for his brawn and intelligence. Putting his military hat back on, Quuizur gets his gloves out of a pocket on his garb to place his gloves back on his hands. Feeling at ease to a certain extent, he exits his position on this floor out into the hallway. It'll take them quite some time to reach where he remains. There are a few of his subordinates that stand guard nearby. There are also his two retainers as well. It does bother him a little that not all of his siblings have such to protect them. Tehn again, that's perhaps one of the causes for why his older sisters have been defeated. It gives him reason not to make their mistakes, having a fervent need to ensure with all on his disposal that he doesn't allow them to progress any further than they have already come. This ambition is easier said than done for most, but for him he'll see it through even if it may cost a bit afterwards. Frowning again, he takes into account everything in the palace. The fortitude is well, knowing that the palace itself won't be destroyed at any given point. What also bogs down on his mind is the people out in the domain. It gives him pause to wonder for a moment what they might think while all of this is going on. Certainly they must have faith that they'll take care of it. The more religious type are probably sending their prayers to Aixnyra. It almost causes a sneer to cross Quuizur's features at the mere thought of the deity. Never has he been a religious sort of man, causing him to find skepticism although he won't ever voice it to Xeiafeir. To speak such in front of him will indeed earn him something to rue. It's why in specific company he has come to know to hold his tongue. Although at points his old days of being a mercenary do come through. There has been a time while he had been climbing the ranks to general that he does reminisce once in a while when the moment proceeds for such to rise. Those days are done and over with unfortunately a long time ago. Though he remains grateful that he's come to the point he is now through all of his efforts. It's only been two decades that he's been a general to maintain his own troops on his own reins. The actual age of demons is unknown to most. Majority estimate that such individuals are older than the earth itself that the mortals tread across.

"Oh yes…..this will do well," he smirks, keeping an eye on the positioning of everything, feeling at ease where all is set. "Hmm, now, let's see how they fare against my troops. If they manage to get through all I have in store for them then perhaps they can come see how they'll be against me themselves…. Though of course…..I don't hold anything back even if my own brother decides to fight against me. We all have our duties to fulfill under our father. If he doesn't have the spine for it then he's better off on their side instead of ours."

"Sir, I have a report," says one of his subordinates, bowing lowly before straightening their stance.

"Speak," he commands, his attention fully on the individual who has come to speak to him. "Is something amiss?"

"No, no, it's not that at all. It's just….we're being thinned out by the minute," responds the individual in concern.

"Oh? Well, I haven't thought to expect that to happen…. Do you have any idea who the culprit is for this?" Quuizur demands to know, furrowing his brows a little in thought as his mind runs through every single possibility.

"We think it's an elementalism's and elf's doing," they explain hurriedly, not wanting to waste his commander's time more than absolutely necessary.

"Very well then…. I'll deal with the threat myself. Tell the others to back down for now, but if I require assistance you all remain close by," answers the general, the flame in his eyes burning fiercely due to how the prospect of war does kindle his rage in a pleasant way.

"Right," bowing once again, they scurry off to deliver the news to the others.

Checking his weaponry once again, he nods at noticing all is in tip top shape. His armor is something he has on underneath his military jacket. The item in question has bloodstains from those of the enemies he has vanquished over the sands of time. Stepping through the corridor, it does take him a while until he comes onto the scene. Where he ends up is a fair enough distance away from the staircase leading downstairs. The group he's been given intel about seems to be fighting with oooh and nail throughout the point they've been given the ambush. Whistling, Quuizur calls of the onslaught. The Skeleita and Zarukan pull out from the battle, causing the group to feel confused as to why they're retreating. A sigh can be heard from Haneuro, having come to feel the presence of his younger sibling making his grand entrance. It does make him regret his decision a little, but feels bolstered by his decision with feeling it's the right thing to do. Taking in each member of the enemy, Quuizur makes quick on taking in everything to ascertain their weaknesses and strengths. Noticing how Haneuro seems, Camilla wonders what it can be until she too can sense the ferocious spirit that has come to join them in here. It doesn't take much longer for the others to realize who has come to meet them. Turning their attention to see Quuizur standing in the archway has him smirking a little at the reaction he receives.

"Well, it's about damn time I come to cease your foolishness…. It seems that my older brother has been taken hostage perhaps? Or has he come to join your plight on his own accord?" Asks Quuizur icily, narrowing his flames in his eye sockets ever so slightly. "Anyway, I can't let you progress any further than this."

"What makes you think they've taken me hostage?" Asks Haneuro in exasperation. "I joined them on my own accord."

Sighing in disappointment, he frowns, "Seriously? Wow, you've fallen from grace then. Father won't be pleased when he hears about this."

"I don't care if he finds out. I'm doing what I think is right," snaps Haneuro in response, knowing he can rely on his infernal magic to aid him in combat. "Besides, I think they hope to persuade you as well."

"Persuade me? Don't make me laugh," he snorts lightly in indignation of such a proposal. "How can you even manage to do that towards someone of wrath? Certainly, you must know it's a foolish endeavor…"

"You use foolish too much," mutters the incubus, receiving a glare from his younger sibling.

"It's a good word to use. Besides, people that aren't from our domain are such to even try going up against us," sneers Quuizur, seeing that none of them are at all rattled from his attempts. "Though I can admit they have a strong resilience to someone such as myself. Tell me this, will you?"

"It depends on what," says Kein, stepping in even though it might not be his place to do so. "We don't have much time to waste, you know."

"Ah, it's you," turning his attention on the prince, Quuizur smirks at finally being able to come face to face with the one he's been eager to come across. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Quirking a brow, Kein decides to appease him for now as he'll see how this plays out.

"You don't remember?" Scowls the Skeleita incredulously. "When your entire coven was destroyed there had been one man who gave you an offer to train underneath his teachings. Do you recall me now or not?"

Grimacing, he does feel a spark of recognition when he takes a closer look at Quuizur. A jumble of memories rises to the surface. Giving a slight nod, he supposes that he does remember well enough. Though it does feel as if it's been such a long time from then. To know that his sensei is from here and what he is seems to be a realization he never thought to come across. During those times when Quuizur had been training him, Kein never once brought up the questions he had about him. To find it out now does take him a moment or two to get the hang of it, receiving a concerning glance from his younger sibling. Giving her a reassuring look, he turns his attention back to the Skeleita in question. Right now, he doesn't seem to be posing a threat. Well, he does appear to be ready to engage in battle, but he's waiting for the precise moment to enact it.

"Yes, I do remember you. It just took me a moment or two to recall since it has been quite some time," murmurs Kein, trying to placate him somewhat.

"Good, glad you finally come to your senses. To see you here posing against me is something I'm proud of. The final test I told you about then is what you're facing here. Engage me in one final battle with only you against me. I'll give you a wager in exchange to make it a….little more interesting. If I win then you all go back to the mortal world, but if you win then you have me on your side. Now, prepare yourself, Serain. Don't disappoint me now after all I have taught you."


	13. Volley

**_Hey y'all! I apologize for the wait, but here's the next chappie of Silent Chaos for y'all. I hope you all are enjoying this first isntallment of Lunar Blitz so far. it's pleasing to see that this is going precisely on schedule. So, it's meeting my expectations very well. Anyway, le's get on with it now. I hope you all enjoy_ _what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along ith leaving some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 13: Volley**

Chuckling lightly, Xeiafeir witnesses what's going on on the second to lowest floor of their home. It amuses him greatly to see what's going on. To have student and teacher going into combat against one another is an intriguing occurrence indeed. The loss of Haneuro does bother him. Though he does have the assurance that if his oldest son can't persuade him back to their side then it will be him who attempts it. To have one of the elder of his children going against him isn't something that he's at all ok with in the slightest. In fact, it causes anger to bubble up, wondering how it's possible for this to happen. Although he does know the reasons even though he may not want to admit it to himself. Continuing to gaze into the scrying object, he takes into account of the various fighting styles of the group. The other one comprising of the angels and assassins are going a different route. It doesn't surprise him, figuring he'll most likely come face to face with Auxin earlier than the individuals being led by the immortal siblings. The thought does raise a few questions, mulling it over how he might go about this to ensure he can erase his mistake with little to no complications.

"I suppose it won't be that easy considering he is a dominion," muses the ruler of these lands, cupping his chin in one hand. "Does he even know of where he's truly from? No, no, of course the brat doesn't. How can he when Ignauis has raised him on lies? Hmm, it's such a conflicting predicament indeed when he learns the truth."

Gazing further in it, he raises a hand to disperse the current image for another one. This one looks at the progress on the human world. To see such discourse happening pleases him more than anything else throughout his existence so far aside from his children of course. It seems that the inhabitants of the kingdoms are in quite a difficult situation here. They can either stand up to fight or lay down to take what's happening. To his pleasure it appears as if they're not going to let it go without struggling to their hearts content. It always amuses him the determination mortals have for surviving. Continuing to witness the carnage and all, he can tell that Quuizur has sent half of his subordinates to secure various points. Most likely those will be in use of forts and the like for the military he governs over. Each of the remaining sons have their own benchfolk carrying out their task. Although for the king himself, he decides to sit back to survey it all. There's no need for him to engage in what he has begun himself underneath Aixnyra's guidance. All he has to do now is bide his time for whenever either of the groups manage to reach the point he remains within. The rest is up to the hands of fate and destiny themselves it seems even though it's most likely the former rather than the latter by quite a long shot.

"Hmm, well, let's see how many shall fall and how many will rise to our plight. In our dominion over their world…..Ignauis will finally meet defeat at last."

()()()()()

Being up against his teacher is something he never thought to expect; especially down here. Steeling himself, Kein knows that he must go through with this. Holding up a hand, he signals for the others to just watch. It's something they can't interfere with no matter how much they may want to assist him. This is his to deal with on his own. Unsheathing his katana blade, Quuizur notices this in approval as he takes out his great sword. It seems that he may not require his lance after all, but he likes to take some precautions when it's necessary. Both of them assess one another, seeming not to make a move at first.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or what?" Demands Quuizur, becoming a bit impatient with how long it's taking.

"I suppose not," grimaces Kein, hoping that he can get through this in one piece, positioning himself into a fighting stance as he raises his blade, steeling himself for the skirmish to ensue.

Trying to land an uppercut has the clamor of metal against metal resounding in the area. The two parry each others movements. The way the two flow is almost like a dance itself. The two manage to land a few hits on one another although it's not enough to sustain serious damage. It's more like some scrapes and flesh wounds. Trickles of onyx liquid escape from the open wounds that remain on both of them. It does startle the others at seeing this, not having known that people that originate from here don't exude the same type of blood that people that are from the mortal plain to begin with is like. Trickles of the eternal essence flows freely while the two continue their makeshift battle. The last thing Kein wants is to fail this, knowing that this so called test is important to pass. Killing him isn't something on his to do list, but he'll see it through if it's absolutely necessary. It's not something he at all wants to resort to though if he can help it. The clamor continues to resound for a while until the two come to a stop, having the two share level gazes as neither of them seem to have even broken out into a sweat. It doesn't seem as if Kein nor Quuizur will back down easily. To have come this far is no matter to fool around with considering how many have fallen for even making the attempt in the first place. Then again, this is Kein up against him instead of some fledgling. Keeping his blade out, he remains on edge in case it starts up again, weighing in his mind whether he'll be able to win with this alone or if he needs to land a checkmate move to triumph in this. The last thing he wants to do is somehow kill his former teacher. How can anyone even slay a Skeleita in the first place? The thing is like all individuals they have their weaknesses that wil surely lead to their downfall whether or not they can be seen on the surface level.

"Well? Is that good enough or what?" Asks Kein, not averting his gaze from him, knowing if he does then that shows weakness which he can't afford to show in the face of someone who has taught him everything he knows.

Sheathing his sword in its sheath, Quuizur gives this some thorough contemplation before giving him his answer, "Well, you have shown that you haven't forgotten anything from my teachings. It's pleasing to see that you can go up against me without any faults. In short, indeed, your prowess with your weapon and skill please me more than I might like to admit. What will you do now that you have come to progress to the next floor?"

"Wait, brother," interjects Haneuro, feeling an impulsion hit him that he needs to make sure that his younger sibling will be alright. "What about you? Will you stay here all by yourself while everything blows up in smoke?"

"Where else might I go? My troops do require my attention," sniffs Quuizur in indignation, eyeing his older sibling with a skeptical view.

"You can join us, sensei," says Kein quietly, unsure if it's in his place to broach the subject at all.

"Join you?" Scoffs the skeletal male in disbelief at hearing this proposal. "For what purpose?"

"Do you truly think what father's doing is right?" Interjects Haneuro again, giving a wink at Kein to slyly telling him to play along, turning his full attention to him. "Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious what a different path will lead you to?"

"What? Don't be absurd," Quuizur continues to scowl, but it has drawn back a bit for it not to be as deep as before, giving this some thought to appease his older sibling although he's reluctant about all of this with what he's trying to persuade him to agree to, feeling as if this might be a trap of sorts. "What's in it for me if I oblige to being on your side? My allegiance won't shift to someone else for free."

"You know how our kind works," sighs Haneuro, finding it tedious at times how contracts must be gone through even though it's just how they work, turning his attention to Kein as if waiting to see what his response may be.

"How do we know he's someone we can trust?" Barks Myxenarx, narrowing his gaze ever so slightly, moving a little in front of Kein out of an instinctual impulse, having his hackles raising up in case he needs to combat.

"What's that suppose to mean, huh? Quuizur used to be my teacher many centuries ago when I was growing up. Our coven originates from these lands, but when our parents discovered what Xeiafeir was doing had us flee to the mortal world for safety," explains the blonde haired man, grimacing at having to bring this up though guesses it's the only way that will disengage the shifter from attacking someone without pausing to consider the consequences about it first.

Taking this all in, he supposes that he can put down his guard to let him go through with this. Though he'll stay nearby, giving a low growl of warning to Quuizur anyway. It's partially out of habit. It makes Camilla laugh a little, receiving a light glare from Myxenarx in the process. At first he thought she might be making fun of him, but then he realizes that it must look comical with how he's being what his role indicates an alpha does for those they consider as their pack. The last thing he wants is for another to slip away from him again. Fate may have cruel intentions at times. Llamryl surveys the scene, unsure of agreeing to some type of contract with someone that might go against them later if they're not careful. Sure, Haneuro seems fine to go along with them, but Quuizur is completely different from him in every single way possible whether it's seen or hidden.

"What are your terms?" Kein asks, noticing the group are giving him the opportunity to lead, figuring that he can at least hear Quuizur out first before making any final decisions to either accept or decline.

"I thought you might never ask. Only you alone can come speak with me in my strategy boardroom. The time that you can leave is when our business is done here. If you decline my contract then I'll let you ascend, but know that I'll be your enemy still if you don't accept it."

()()()()()

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Pirahna asks in frustration, thinking that Auxin and his comrades are taking more precautions than necessary.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is part of protocol," explains Esuriel, keeping close to the others as they continue to acquiesce under Auxin's orders.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't change a damn thing that we need to get up there," mutters Hadriel, receiving similar murmurs from the other two divine individuals of their squadron.

"Do you honestly think complaining is going to get us anyway?" Scowls Aixsheal at her comrades, having known that they might find it disconcerting after a while being down here since for most of their kind that they perish upon even attempting to enter such a place like this. "We need to keep moving."

"Indeed. The further time we stay here the more the human world corrupts," says Auxin, having been lost in thought for a while before being broken out of the train when the others have been talking amongst themselves. "Besides, I need to face him sooner or later. Xeiafeir will be waiting for me."

"What are you talking about?" Asks the redheaded woman when she catches wind of this, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at him for having hidden something from her that might be of vital importance.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with," responds Auxin dismissively, turning to Hadriel to tell him a quick request, speaking in celestial to him in order for the assassins in their party not to overhear him. "I want you to take her and her subordinates back to the Citadel. This place isn't safe nor their problem."

"Understood, but you do know she'll protest to this," warns the other dominion in concern of receiving this to see out. "Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"Don't be silly," giving a slight smile, he does appreciate how his comrades do care about him considering they have been around each other for what feels like almost ages at this point. "We'll be fine. Most likely we'll forge ahead a little bit, but we know that you'll catch up in no time."

"Right," grins Hadriel, disengaging from their conversation to pivot over to return his attention to the Guild's Master to tell her to switch back into common folk language. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but I need to take you and your people back to the Citadel right now."

"For what reason?" Flicking her gaze between him and Auxin, she suspects that it's his doing for sending her and her team away. "Indeed, we may not be like you, but we are highly skilled."

"Is it enough to kill demons?" Challenges Auxin, having his comrades stiffen at the quiet tone he uses, knowing that means trouble is brewing here.

Flinching, she frowns, "I….I suppose not. Fine, but if you get your ass killed here don't say I didn't try to help you."

"Very well then," sighing, he hopes that he's making the right choice here, giving them a quick salute before Hadriel goes off to return them to whence they've come from.

This leaves him, Esuriel, and the two rangers. Getting onto his stead, the topaz-eyed male glances at the others to check that they're all ready for what they'll surely face in there. So far they've been having to deal with dangerous creatures that inhabit the shades of the dusk strewn alleys and such down here. It's a definite contrast to how peaceful their homeland is, but they've been all training for this moment to be down here. Their plight on Ignauis's wishes are what drive them to keep continuing on even though they all know that they can't afford to disappoint the benevolent deity when this precise mission is something that they're all meant for. The question remains as to if they'll truly be ready when they have to face off the demon king himself including if any of his children too that is if any of them remain to take care of. Shaking his head a little, Auxin tries to get rid of any lingering thoughts of doubt about this. It won't take too long for when Hadriel will return to them. Until then they'll continue o their way, sensing that the other party is already inside of there. It does comfort him to know at least their allies are making some decent progress.

_It won't be much longer now…. But what will I find when I finally face off against him? There's some things I never have been able to learn about my past. The only clues I have been able to collect all lead back to Xeiafeir. Soon enough, I'll be able to ask him myself._

()()()()()

"Talk, Serain," demands Quuizur, sitting behind his desk while his former pupil goes to take a seat at a chair across from him.

Giving a slight nod, he collects his wits about him before opening his mouth, "I need to know your terms first before I can accept anything. How do I know this isn't going to take my soul or something?"

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit," chuckling lightly, he takes out a scroll from a drawer, sliding it over to him to catch it before it can even fall off to tumble onto the ground. "All you need to know is in that, but read it carefully before signing it."

Accepting the parchment, he opens it to look over its contents carefully. It details the contract he'll be forming with him. It seems fairly enough straightforward as to what the requirements are. The price for the alliance is something he might not of thought to expect from him of all people. Skeleita are creatures of the undead after all, requiring souls to feast upon although immortal ones aren't their cup of tea. Mortal ones are more their style that give the utmost strength even though those with pure and innocent ones give them the most vitality of all by far. It makes sense to him, thinking it's similar to how his kin require life essence from the veins to survive. The soul essence of someone is a delicacy of their kind as well, but they don't rely on them for their main food source. To be more exact has it being more like souls being junk food for vampiric individuals. When he's done looking over everything in great detail, Kein signs his name on the bottom line before sliding the scroll back over to him. Receiving it, he notices in a pleasant appearance that Kein has done what he thought, giving a small smirk as he stows it away on his person. Perhaps he still has purpose for him yet, knowing that now Kein has the rare opportunity he has never given anyone before which is being his own personal soul hunter. It'll save him time and effort for having to do it himself considering his schedule is quite busy with maintaining his troops. It doesn't bother him at all, knowing after this is over that he'll have duties to take over the throne to eventually create his own coven. The mere thought of his birthright causes a knot of dread to form in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully he's not making the wrong decision here by following this through.

"Very well then…. You have me at your side," confirms Quuizur, getting up from his seat for the two to exit out of the room to rejoin the others.

"So?" Asks Haneuro, looking to his younger sibling hopefully, not wanting to have to go through with seeing him go. "What's the verdict?"

"He's signed the deed. I'm joining you all it seems," shrugs the general, the flickering embers in his eye sockets glimmering a little with a barrage of strategies coming to mind as to how to deal with the others. "The next two floors won't be easy, but you'll be able to get through them after a while. Our eldest brother is someone you don't want to mess with unfortunately…."

"Why?" Myxenarx wants to know, finding this line of talk a little suspicious.

"He's the next in line for the throne," explains Haneuro, knowing the subject of that is kind of trivial in nature. "He has to do everything in order to not disappoint father. This means that he probably won't be someone that can be easily swayed."

"We'll see," taking this as a challenge, Kein turns to his companions to see what their opinions are for their next move here.

"I'll be ok. I think I can move fine now," says his sister, getting to her feet though she leans against Llamryl's shoulder a little for support.

"Still, I want us to rest on this floor a little before we go onto the next one," he advises, being a little unconvinced by her so he decides to be considerate just in case. "Ralei, is there anything else you need to attend to with her?"

Giving it some thought, he shrugs, "The stitches will hold, but she can't do any rigorous movements for a couple of hours. I agree that it's best for us to rest here until we're absolutely sure we can progress with nothing holding us back."

"What do you think?" Myxenarx asks the elven one of their group, knowing she must be having a hard time with being down here even though she seems to be holding her own just fine.

"I trust what Ralei says," is all she'll give for this, helping Camilla to sit down though she also winces as a trickle of blood can be seen from her left side.

"W-What? Where has that come from?" Asks Ralei in shock when he takes note of the wound she has.

"It's nothing," Llamryl tries to wave it off, but the elementalist ignores this for him to get to work.

"You need to tell me these sort of things. The last thing any of us want is someone dying because of bleeding out from something I can patch you up from," states the brown haired male sternly, getting to work right away as he takes out his kit to gently peel back the cloth on her to reveal a deep gash. "Where's this from anyway?"

"Before I came into here. I suppose one of the hounds bit me before I managed to slip inside," she shrugs, stealthily cutting a look at Haneuro though, lying through her teeth to not let anything slip by.

"I see," murmurs Ralei, cleaning the wound first before applying two switches and gauze before putting the cloth back in place. "There you are then. But now you're in the same state as Camilla even though you're more capable of walking right now. You two require some rest. We'll be fine here."

"Indeed you will be," confirms Quuizur, giving out commands to his fleets through the connections they have for five of his strongest to guard those here while the others carry out their duties as if nothing has gone amiss.

Setting up camp, Myxenarx decides to stay awake, keeping alert to remain on guard just in case. The others go to their respective places, getting the hint that everyone needs some time to recuperate from all they have gone through thus far. A respite is due, having everyone take some time for themselves. It also allows them to prepare for what will shortly come to pass. While they take their break in a separate room, Quuizur beckons his older sibling to come with him into the strategy one. There are some things he needs to discuss with him that have been bothering him for quite some time. Curious, he obliges to his brother's request, going into there, speculating as to what he wishes to discuss with him. Due to the serious expression, Haneuro can tell this must be imperative. When they're out of earshot from the others, the two stare at each other as if gauging something in particular. It's hard to say for certain what that might be though.

"There's been multiple things on my mind as of late," Quuizur begins to say, gaining Haneuro's attention without any difficulty though it's easy for his siblings to do this considering he does regard them as those he's sworn to protect. "Perhaps you can put this weary mind of mine at ease."

"I'll do my best," obliges the amethyst-eyed man, being patient with him due to knowing how much of a hot temper the skeletal creature has. "What's been bothering you then?"

"for ages I have been serving under our father's orders, but for some reason it's beginning to feel wrong," sighs the general in frustration, clenching his gloved hands into fists at his sides. "That's not normal. I've been one hundred and a percent fine with this plan."

"But there's been something to change your way of thinking," suggests the incubus, knowing that being those of the deadly sins the humans associate with means that there are always consequences to any action. "it's either that or you're just starting to have some regrets. There's nothing unnatural about it."

"Speak for yourself," scoffs Quuizur, finding it exasperating to hear such words from him. "Have you gone off the path so far you don't want to continue our father's grand design anymore?"

"Have you ever loved someone before? I have a time ago, but the woman has come here with her own brother and companions to thwart the plans our father is so dead set on finishing. To see her again brought forth these memories I can't shake. It feels too wrong for me to kill her when I know she has my daughter hiding in safety away from me," frowning in a mix of guilt and sorrow, he dismisses these feelings as soon as they spring up on him. "Besides, father cares nothing for me anyway. Has he come to announce punishment upon me? No, he has not which means I'm most likely seen as dead in his view."

Reaching out, he put a hand on Haneuro's shoulder, appreciating the gesture even though it's not an easy one for Quuizur to give since the more sentimental emotions aren't his strong suit, telling him in a softer tone of voice, "Look, I can't help you with any of what father might see you as now. You're still my brother."

"And I am yours," whispers Haneuro as his vision glistens with what seems like golden liquid pricking at the corners of his eyes. "You're part of our side now it seems. Most likely father will give you the same treatment as I."

"It doesn't matter to me," dismissing this, Quuizur retracts his hand from him. "Do you still remember?"

"Of what?" Furrowing his brows, haneuro wonders what he might be referring to in particular.

"When we used to be kids…..how we made our wishes by the ashen falls," answers Quuizur quietly, struggling though manages to get through this, knowing it'll help them both to reflect on some good times to come to the same conclusion.

Blinking a few times to get rid of the tears, he nods solemnly, "Yeah, I do. It seems so long ago now…. Maybe we can go back to them when this is all over."

"I hope so," mutters Quuizur, turning to look at the map to study the positioning of his troops along with the remaining parts of his family that reside on the upper floors from this one. "Are you sure about going against him though?"

"Drop it," snaps Haneuro, not wanting to repeat himself even if it might be necessary. "I've already given you my answer once, Quuizur. Don't make me have to say it a second time please."

"Fine," grunts the Skeleita, still studying the map as his back is to Haneuro for now while he continues to look at the positioning along with where the heat signatures move on the auric connections throughout the map's entirety.

Silence falls heavily upon them while still in the strategy room. Neither of them are requiring of going back to return to the others. Both are more than content with remaining in one another's company with not knowing how much longer they might have this time to themselves. It's even possible that they might come to pass at the end with going against their father in the first place. Only hav they ever been able to catch wind of stories of what happens when those go against the ruler of the Abyss, recalling those tales are chilling to anyone that manages to hear them. The thought of losing others terrifies Haneuro more than he might want to admit at least to himself. It's an expectation to have in the arms of war. war. The interesting question is to think of who's going to be the one to say checkmate before the other, having both come to realize that they'll most likely be the ones to assist the others ascending the floors than assisting in any combat depending on how well the group sustains on the first round. A little while later has the two coming to the conclusion that the good times are too far and few in between for them to eventually all dry up until the battles waging are won. Still, they're not at that point just yet where they can even relax for an instant.

_Then again, I suppose that this isn't boring. Going through the day to day shifts with the troops do wear down on me. Perhaps this change in my routine will prove beneficial rather than a nuisance. I'm able to see Kein again after all. To see his progress pleases me greatly considering he's been able to meet me blow for blow when we've gone through that little test of mine earlier. Only time will tell now as to who will reside with triumph when everything is at last said and done._


	14. Bolt

**_Hey y'all! I apologize for the wait, but these chappies take me a long ass time to finish writing up. I work on this each and every day bit by bit. I honestly adore and love working on this series to pieces. I have another series by the name of Aurora Shade I'll be starting up shrotly, but this one still remains the main one of course. hehes_ **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. I look forward to any constructive and postiive feedback given.**

Chapter **14: Bolt**

"Another one has gone to their side," hisses Xeiafeir from his chambers, shattering the glass of his scrying mirror in a surge of his infernal magic from his shade. "My children are being foolish….. Well, whenever they reach here I'll see how I can change their minds to see what they're ding is wrong."

"My lord?" The advisor asks, noticing their king's distress, having a good idea as to what this is about.

"Pay no heed to me. You have your orders," says the amber-eyed man icily, having them scurry out of there in a hasty retreat.

Composing himself, he has a spare scrying item in case anything may happen to the one he uses on hand. Pulling it out of a drawer, he surveys all of their foes progress. It seems that the one with the vampire siblings are on the second floor right now. The angels seem to be on a completely separate path than the other group. Frowning, he takes this into account, knowing this might spell trouble if he's not careful with how he deals out his cards. The thing is that he's expecting for Auxin and his comrades to come right here instead of diverting to helping out the rest in their company. Being patient is key here, knowing it'll still take some time further before they arrive. Dismissing the object in question, he ponders as to what his next moves will be. The progress on the mortal plain is pleasing him better than he might expect. It's only a matter of time until the leaders of each of the five kingdoms come to speak with him either to lay down their arms or throw a last ditch effort against him. It's uncertain as to which way they will go, knowing it all takes time for everything to come together. Folding his hands together on his table, Xeiafeir continues to survey what goes on there before switching to checking on the celestial plain. It seems that Ignauis hasn't let any slack go. No, on the contrary actually as he seems to be rather tense. To see him in such a predicament amuses him.

"Now, now, I wonder what has him in such a panic….. Is his so called majesty at a loss without his elite?" Chuckling darkly, he smirks as he continues to survey before vanishing the image away.

_Well, perhaps this game of ours will come to an end eventually, but today isn't that day quite yet. Anyone who wishes to put a stop to my plans has to traverse throughout all the floors, defeating everyone, including myself. If I fall then I know my departure won't be in vain. The queen of chaos herself will see to it coming to fruition if I fail to see it through before my demise arrives to sweep me away._

()()()()()()

"So, are we leaving now?" Llamryl asks, feeling a little impatient with waiting around here for a while while everyone recuperates.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," murmurs Camilla, understanding how she must feel with only being two floors up so far when they still have a ways to go.

"Good," casting a concerning look at her, Kein knows that she'll be alright though, figuring out in his head what their next moves might be.

"We do need to leave my floor eventually," brings up Quuizur dryly. "Don't you want to face up with one of our youngest siblings?"

"What can you tell us about him?" Myxenarx eyes him suspiciously, still not entirely sold on the fact that he's on their side.

"He's a keiss which means he's a bat-like creature. For his minions he has nightmares, laverin, and various other types of pegasi. He's always had this fascination with equestrians," supplies Quuizur, figuring that they need to know even though he might not like the fact he's selling out Uiheurun. "He's the child of sloth. So, speed is his bane while none of us have been able to figure out what his boon is."

"He's telling the truth," sighs Haneuro, glaring at the shifter and Kein, knowing they're still skeptical about him. "Uiheurun has his own strengths even with his weaknesses holding him back sometimes. Is that enough information to go off on? Or do you require more than what Quuizur and I are supplying you with? We can't waste too much time here…. That is unless you still want to stop our father from claiming your world as ours…."

"Of course we want to stop him. Don't be foolish," glares Llamryl at them, knowing each of them have their own reasons for vengeance and reclaiming their world before it's entirely stolen from underneath them.

"Good," giving a sly smile, Haneuro glances at Camilla as if realizing her loyalties are shifting although he can tell that Aixnyra has a better purpose for her, feeling a tinge of sorrow spike in his veins.

"Hmph, well, I do like this one," Quuizur's lips twitch ever so slightly into a makeshift smile. "Well, it's up to Kein. I assume he's the leader of your group."

"Are you two really fine to travel now?" He asks, looking more so to his sister than their elven companion.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry too much or you'll get wrinkles," waving him off, Camilla gives a slight smile.

Scowling at her, he then shakes his head, "That's good to hear then. What about you, pixie?"

"For the last time I'm not a pixie," huffs Llamryl, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at him, tossing a warning at him to watch his tongue.

"Ok, ok, sounds like you're good too. Let's head up there then since we're all feeling up to it. This isn't going to get any easier from here on out."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Uiheurun has seen to what needs to be dealt with. Sometimes not all of the fortitude is up to snuff. Getting back to the main area, he notices there's a messenger there. Tilting his head to the side, he eyes the serpentine-like individual warily before accepting the parchment. Reading it over quickly, he tenses at noticing that his father is asking to see him. Torn between staying here to greet the intruders, he knows that what Xeiafeir wants to speak with him must be important. Besides, he's one of the few that are rarely given a call in the first place. Usually it's the older ones that get such a summons. Setting up some of the subordinates to engage with the intruders upon coming to his floor, he departs to the zenith of the palace to where Xeiafeir will be waiting for him. Once there, he waits for what this might be about.

"You can't fail me too," hisses the voice of his father, causing a chill to rush down his back though nods.

"I know," says Uiheurun quietly.

"Two of your older brethren have gone to the other side. I can't afford for you and the two remaining of my sons to disgrace me so," frowns Xeiafeir, receiving a bow from the keiss to assure him that he won't go against the plans.

"I'm aware," sighs the nocturnal male, knowing while he can be slower than the majority doesn't mean that he's missing out on all of the fun. "Is that all?"

"I suppose," dismissing him from his sight, Xeiafeir goes back to busying himself with various duties that he has to see to.

Shrugging, Uiheurun pays it no heed why he seems so out of the ordinary today. Most likely it's due to how their adversaries are progressing so far. Losing Haneuro and Quuizur to them must have really gone under his skin to make him irritable. It rarely happens when their father is in that type of mood. Returning to his floor, he notices that the group that has his older brothers with them finishing their ascent up the stairs. On the mount of one of the nightmares, he awaits for their arrival.

_If I can't win against them then at least I have been able to stall them a little. It's better than nothing. Besides, I'll probably die going up against Haneuro and Quuizur of all people….. But I can hope for some mercy, right?_

()()()()()()

"It's not much longer until we're there," says the general in a low voice, knowing that Uiheurun is close, sensing his signature not too far away from their current position that's near to the top of the staircase they're on.

"I can tell," mutters Kein, sharing a look with Myxenarx before giving one to his sister as well, knowing none of them like the sound of what they'll be going up against shortly enough.

"You all remember the formation I hope," says Quuizur, having his gaze on full focus for ahead of them.

"Don't doubt us," warns Llamryl, notching a bolt to her bow. "We'll be fine. Just have a little trust in our capabilities if you will."

"We'll see," glowers Quuizur, not one to be very appreciative of being given orders by someone.

"We'll be fine," Kein tries to reassure his former sensei, knowing that it can be difficult to trust new people sometimes.

"He won't be willing to join us like we have been," warns Haneuro quietly.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Camilla says, "I know. Try not to worry too much, will you?"

"I'll try," replies Haneuro, cracking a small smile, knowing this isn't going to be easy for him nor Quuizur.

Moving forward past the staircase to the third floor has them in a sort of Pavillon style area. There are ivory columns that go up to an interminable reach. There are sconces of flame that illuminate the halls, casting shadows where it cannot penetrate through. The sound of hooves resound in the near distance until a mare gallops to a halt at the end of the hall. On their back is Uiheurun himself in his humanoid form. In the socket of his missing eye can be seen a black scope that surveys the party closely, assessing their strengths and weaknesses. The bane of his slowness does aid him for various things. One of them being to bide his time, waiting to see what they're capable of before making any move of his own. A mixture of orangey red and blue flames erupt from his back as his wings protrude from the slits on either side of his spine. Scarring can be seen down the side from the base of the socket with the scope to his neck to his collarbone and vanishes under his clothes to end around his chest cavity. There's light armor on his body from chitin that have given him their bones and such along with an extremely rare spider silk. The silk is also how his clothes are consisting of even though it's just a simple pair of tunic and briches along with a pair of leather boots. The visible eye is of a hazel hue while his hair is slicked back and silver. The form of Uiheurun is stout with some muscle. The arcane sensations radiating off of him are of intense and infernal origins. It can change depending on his mood. The party before him are in a specific formation. It consists of Quuizur and Kein in the front while Camilla and Haneuro are in the middle. Ralei and Llamryl make up the vanguard for their group.

"Huh, I never thought my own brothers might go up against us," says the keiss in an unimpressed way.

"Are you really surprised?" Asks Quuizur dryly, having a hand resting on the hilt of his sword akin to Kein's position.

"I guess not," shrugs Uiheurun. "It's still disappointing. I mean I thought maybe Reyeinr might betray us, but it's only you two. Haha, sorry, but I can't help myself. This is just too priceless."

"He's waiting for us to move first," notes Haneuro, gone with his usual playfulness for a more serious tone. "He's the embodiment of sloth."

"Your point?" Asks Kein, unsheathing his katana in preparation to engage with the enemy.

"He'll observe how each of us fights to discern what makes us tick," explains Haneuro, knowing that Quuizur is too busy getting himself ready to spare a chance to give any details. "So, in short, try not to let your guard down for even a second."

"I'm sure my brother will be fine," says Camilla, glancing behind at Llamryl to have the two share a gaze, conveying what they want to say to each other in the moment silently rather than aloud before returning their attention to the task at hand.

"You can count on us," promises Ralei, summoning all of his abilities to hand, knowing they'll require him for defense although he can also go on the offensive as well.

"Haha, really? Oh wow," chortles Uiheurun. "Haneuro, do you honestly think your auric capabilities can outmatch my own?"

"overconfidence will be your downfall," says Haneuro icily, having the piercings on his body along with the gems thrumming with his power, knowing to have faith and trust within the others fighting alongside him.

"We'll see about that," murmurs Uiheurun before snapping his fingers, causing two nightmares to appear while he remains atop his mare, planning to strike from his perch instead of getting anywhere near close to any of them.

"Stay alert," barks Quuizur before the battle can really begin, not wanting to butt in too much at knowing this is Kein's group and not his own soldiers.

The formation of their party stays in place. It seems that Quuizur's advice is right. Uiheurun just observes, knowing sooner or later they'll launch some sort of attack. What their first move is though seems to be something he doesn't expect. The gems and piercings on Haneuro's body begin to give off an eerie glow. Frowning in concern, Quuizur can tell that he's not letting there be an opening through the auric avenues. It'll give their opponent a decent enough disadvantage. Curling his lip in distaste, Uiheurun can tell that he won't be able to use any of his magic abilities. It still allows for his wings to blaze with vigor, but any attacks or defenses won't be as powerful as they usually are. Seeing an opening while his guard is down, Kein hefts his blade in an uppercut, managing to land a good hit in before he has to pivot away to avoid getting some damage in return. It doesn't bother any of them that this battle in particular seems to be working on a turn system. It goes the slow pace of sloth itself from what they can discern on the battlefield so far. Quuizur stays in place, knowing all too well of Uiheurun's games. Unfortunately they aren't as fun as the ones Haneuro likes to play. So, this one that their keiss brother is playing is starting to get on the general's nerves a bit. Biding his time, he decides to let the others take their turns first before having him take a go. When camilla tries making a move with her spear, Uiheurun flies out of the way, cursing under her breath of not having taken into account that he still has the ability of flight at his disposal. Regaining her weapon, she goes back to her position, waiting for next time when she'll have a chance to create some damage on their foe. The two remaining before Quuizur are Llamryl and Ralei. The elven woman denies to fire her bolts at the swift bat-like creature flying above him. While Uiheurun likes to think he's an adept flyer doesn't always mean that he keeps in mind of his bane of speed. A few of her arrows hit home in different parts of his body. Black ichor begins to escape out of the parts in his flesh that are wide open due to what has been done so far. Blinking in surprise, Llamryl thought that might not work, but smirks at seeing the pleasant results. Ralei takes his time to heal up everyone quickly in case they might of been given some lashes from who they're fighting against. When it's up to him, Quuizur grimaces, not liking the fact that they might end up killing Uiheurun at the end of this. It's a small casualty in the grand scheme of things unfortunately. With his mighty lance, he thrusts it forward, having it thrown up into the skies above them, watching carefully to see that it lands right through the middle, coming out cleanly although it remains with some slight smears of Uiheurun's blood. Catching it deftly in one hand, he knows that this isn't the end of their fight yet. While he might of been able to do some fatal damage doesn't mean that Uiheurun's health is all the way out. There's still some life kicking in him. Rage boils inside of him, amusing Quuizur to think that sloth might even be able to exhibit such emotion. It doesn't hold a candle of what Quuizur can show when he allows the wrath to overcome him. Flames dance erratically around Uiheurun, noticing that the stallions that have been in here have gone. They most likely have seen sense not to stick around when their beige is on death's row.

"How dare you! Do you really think I'll allow myself to die so easily?" Snarls out Uiheurun, allowing more of his animalistic side out.

"Oh my," laughs Haneuro, having fun even though the situation isn't entirely ideal. "It seems we're making him angry….. This is barely anything that Quuizur can show given the chance."

"True," murmurs Quuizur in agreement. "It's our dearest apologies that it's come to this, but you do need to be rid of."

"You'll pay for this," hisses out Uiheurun, getting desperate now that he's positively sure his older siblings are turning their backs on him. "Father won't be showing you any mercy."

"Mercy? Don't be foolish," says Quuizur in disdain.

"Let's finish this already," urges on Kein, knowing that time is of the essence.

"Yeah," nods Camilla, hoping they can do this.

The others give their consent to finish this part of their journey. They'll still have three more floors to ascend through including overcoming the patrons of those floors. It'll still get worse before it can ever get better. It takes about what feels like a few more hours, hacking and slicing when Uiheurun slips up to be in reach of their auric abilities and weaponry skills. When the deed is done has his corpse fall hard onto the ground, having his ichor spilling out haphazardly while some coats their weapons that have been engaging with him while he had been still alive. When it's all done has them going further down the hall to near where the staircase going up is. This is where they'll take a respite to clean their weapons, heal up if need be, and anything else they want to do before proceeding further. Haneuro and Quuizur don't feel at all easy for having done this, but know that it's necessary. They don't have to like it though. The thought of more of their siblings falling into the icy hands of death isn't something pleasant to swallow.

"You've all done well today. Let's take a rest before heading up to the fourth floor. When we do go up there….. Blelache will be waiting for us."

()()()()()

Slamming a hand on the table nearby, Xeiafeir bristles in anger of another of his children falling because of these fools. How can people from the mortal world wield such power to kill demons? It sure doesn't help nor put him at ease that they have two of his oldest and strongest on their side. It seems that he'll need to rethink his strategies if they ever manage to reach the top here where he waits. It's doubtful that they'll be able to do so. The thing is the more they keep progressing the more they continue to piss him off. Putting a damper to his plans is something he thought might not happen until they're almost done setting in to sow the seeds of chaos in the other world. The angels are nearing his abode here too. Many occurrences are starting to get on his nerves. Rubbing his temples, he tries to reassure himself that he still has his youngest and eldest to try thwarting their annoying adversaries. It'll be up to them, but if they fail then he'll step in to finish the job. Calling for his advisor, he waits for them to arrive. It doesn't take long until Zasurinr comes to his summoning, giving a knock to the door before entering just in case.

"What do you require of me, sire?" They ask him, giving a bow before speaking.

"Call my eldest to come see me shortly," replies Xeiafeir firmly, eyeing them with a fond gaze, knowing they have been quite useful throughout the passages of time.

"Of course," agrees Zasurinr. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, no, I don't think so," sighs the king of this plain. "I'm starting to grow tiresome of these pests of ours."

"I know, but it won't be much longer they're here," reassures Zasurinr, trying to set aside whatever might be troubling his lord.

"Indeed," nods Xeiafeir thoughtfully. "Now, go get him, will you? Oh, and Zasurinr?"

"Yes?" They stay in their place standing nearby, waiting to hear their master's last words before he's given permission to dismiss from the room.

"Be careful," is all he says before allowing them to leave.

Hiding a small smile, Zasurinr nods, taking their leave of him to enter back into the winding hallways. Going down one floor to where Reyeinr is. Finding his room, they raise a hand to knock with their knuckles, waiting outside patiently for when he might answer their call. It takes several moments before the lock lifts for the door to swing ajar. Standing there in the doorway, Reyeinr stares at them with a stare as if to say for them to speak their piece instead of wasting his time. Giving a small bow, it won't take long for them to finish their business for Reyeinr's father.

"He wants to see you again," says Zasurinr simply, keeping it short so as not to bother him too much.

"Really? What is it this time?" Sighs the reaper in annoyance, knowing that sooner or later their foes will somehow reach his floor, wanting to be ready for whenever that might happen.

"I don't know," they admit to him. "All I do know is that he's not in a good mood. It's best for you to hurry along."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," mutters Reyeinr before heading out to go upstairs, leaving the advisor to go their own separate way to see to more of their duties.

A multitude of thoughts flickers throughout Reyeinr's mind. He wonders idly what this must be about. To hear that father isn't in a good mood isn't surprising. It happens from time to time. The good thing is that at least it's not because of one of his siblings. It's usually better when it's not because of any of them. It means that Xeiafeir might show some generosity, but that's a big might on it. Rarely does a demon ever show such a thing except for one's children. When Reyeinr reaches the correct door has him going in without bothering to knock. He can see that his father stands nearby with a fist clenching and unclenching. Clearing his throat, he brings his father's attention to notice his presence in the room. Turning his attention to his eldest, Xeiafeir collects himself, trying to set aside his frustrations to carry out the task at hand that needs to be dealt with certain care.

"Good, you've come," says Xeiafeir in relief.

"What's this about?" Demands Reyeinr to know.

"Another of your siblings has fallen," replies Xeiafeir, having a hard time containing his agitation of losing another one. "It's up to you and the youngest to finish what the others have been failing miserably to do."

"I won't fail you," says Reyeinr firmly, not wanting to allow his father to have any doubts in him.

"I know you won't," Xeiafeir smiles icily.

"Are we done?" Asks Reyeinr, having certain things he wants to finish up before the party reaches his floor.

"That's all for now, my son. We'll speak again at a later time. The celestials are mine to deal with alone."

(


	15. Howl

_Hey y'all! here's the next chappie for Silent Chaos. I apologize for the wait, but I work daily on this so it does take longer to write out each one for this. At least I manage to update it a few times a month. It's exciting to know there's only thirty thousand or so words left before this first installment is done. It'll still take many months to finish it up, but it's still exciting to know that the progression is going on par with the schedule. Hehes_

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to leave some constructive and positive reviews please. 

Chapter **15: Howl**

“Do your people have a tendency of coming back to life after death?” Asks Kein warily, having been wanting to ask his sensei this for quite some time. 

“No, that doesn’t happen to demons. We’re not invincible creatures,” explains Quuizur, not minding to satiate any inquiries that he might have though sometimes he might not have the most sufficient answers. 

“So, you’re kind of like us then?” Kein asks him, genuinely curious to hear more. 

“No,” shaking his head, Quuizur wonders where this is coming all of a sudden. “We prefer souls instead of blood, you know. Blood is more like junk food for us actually. It’s incredibly hard to kill one of our kind, but it is possible.”

“Ah, I see,” nods Kein, stowing this information away. “Thanks for letting me know about all of this. I’ve been wanting to ask you for some time.” 

“I’m aware of it,” reassures Quuizur, finding this moment to remind him of the days that they used to be apprentice and master to one another. “You’ve definitely come so far. Well, further than I might of ever expect out of you.” 

“Of me? Well, I just like to surprise people,” grins Kein. 

Sighing, Camilla doesn’t know what to make of those two. Her brother is one that she can understand. The Skeleita on the other hand is a true mystery to an extent. Sitting beside Llamryl, she holds one of her hands in her own. After being given some healing from Ralei has the two conversing with one another. Myxenarx stays near to where Kein is by the two demons in their group. The shifter can tell that the people they’re traveling with has come to change over the seemingly short yet long travels they’ve been on. To know that the end is so close in sight is almost a little hard to believe. It won’t be for at least one moonfall until they’ll go to the next floor in the palace. Between finishing up and going to the next requires them to have a little bit of a respite. They set out their bedrolls on the stone floor. The sconces of flame illuminate and warm them in such a place like this. It’s home for Camilla, Kein, Quuizur, and Haneuro except for the other three with them. Haneuro and Quuizur agree to keep guard while the rest of them catch some sleep. It’s the least they can do since they don’t require things like sleep even during the daylight hours. While the others slumber, Haneuro walks away a bit with his brother, thinking they need to have a talk after what they’ve been through. 

“How are you holding up?” Keeping his voice low so as not to wake the others, he eyes Quuizur in concern. 

“I don’t know to tell you the truth,” sighs the general, feeling older than he is with what they’ve done. “It’s still unsettling me that we have killed one of our own. We grew up with him for Aixnyra’s sake. How can we live with ourselves knowing we’ve done this?” 

“Look, you know how it is,” says Haneuro gently, placing his hands on Quuizur’s shoulders. “This is a war we’re in here, soldier. I don’t want to lose you too.” 

“Nor do I want to lose you,” admits Quuizur, calming down thanks to Haneuro’s help. 

“Besides, think of everything we can have with aiding them,” smiles Haneuro mischievously. “But I doubt Reyeinr will let us have it.” 

“He listens to reason,” shrugs Quuizur. “I’m not here to gain anything out of this. All I want to do is help my pupil. He won that spar with me by our own terms. I see no point in turning my back on him now.” 

“I understand,” looking down at his feet, Haneuro gives it some thought. “I feel the same for Camilla. I can’t turn my back against my ex-wife.” 

“You’re still sore about that, aren’t you?” Quuizur smirks, poking at him a bit about the scandal. 

“It happened many centuries ago,” complains Haneuro, not wanting to bring it up. “Yes, you are right. I’m still a little sore from all of it. I wish there can be something I can do to sway her back, but I know there’s no going back on the past. What’s done is done.” 

“You’re doing the right thing,” says Quuizur, moving out of his reach. 

“I don’t know about that, but sure,” shrugs Haneuro, a little unsure of what he means though, deciding to follow after him. “Whenever we meet father again I’m sure he’s not going to be happy to see us.” 

“Do you think so?” Replies Quuizur sarcastically. 

Giving a small laugh, Haneuro nods, “Indeed, indeed, he’ll be mad as hell at us. What can I say? We’re both just pursuing our aspirations for greed and wrath. If he wants to blame us for that I don’t care.” 

“Agreed,” is all Quuizur says in response before going back to his post. 

Frowning, Haneuro sighs, knowing that things are only going to get worse before they get any better. It’s not a comforting thought. It is the honest truth which stands for more than its worth sometimes. Returning to his own post, he spares a glance at Camilla, feeling a pang in his chest. It does please him to see her happy with someone that truly wants to protect and love her. Perhaps some residual emotions still reside within the incubus from their years together even though it was three centuries ago. They spent one century together before a little after Phalen’s birth. Casting his gaze away, he knows that time spent was put to good use. The past is said and done. There’s no use wasting time in thinking about all of the what if’s. All that it will do is make him feel worse about how it all came to an end. Silently, he sighs to himself, knowing what’s done is done. There’s no way to go back on any of it. Besides, it had been her choice to leave. When that had happened he didn’t do anything about it. It had been a choice given to take at any point during their time as mates. For vampire it’s what they call it while demons consider it like how humans do. In actuality it’s more of a little of both for demons, but it depends on the person. Noticing this, Quuizur doesn’t know how to help him. He’s never been in an engagement like that throughout his time of existence so far. All he can do is try to be there for him. Touchy feely emotions aren’t his strong suit. Putting a hand to his shoulder, Haneuro gives a slight smile of thanks in return. it’s the least that he can manage to do for him.

“It’ll get better,” reassures the skeletal male, having some difficulty with handling this sort of situation. 

“Thanks. When it first happened one of our sisters had been there for me. I feel a little lost without them here anymore,” admits Haneuro, looking down at his feet. 

“Get a grip on yourself,” barks Quuizur, feeling shaken with this sudden change in his brother. “This isn’t like you at all. There’s nothing you can do about it except moving on.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” shrugs Haneuro, righting his gaze to still have a slight smile on his lips. “Thanks for doing your best to help. I know this sort of thing isn’t your cup of tea.” 

“I can’t have you acting foolish when we’ll be heading into battle again soon,” points out Quuizur simply, a small smirk spreading on his lips in turn though it’s a bit different since he doesn’t have any flesh while his entire form is all bone. 

Some time comes to pass while the rest of the party takes their respite. It seems too quiet for some reason. It’s almost to the point of unnerving. What none of them know is that the next floor they have to go up from here won’t be any easier than any other. Though it’ll be more so when they eventually reach the second floor to the top of the palace. It makes Haneuro and Quuizur uncertain of their choice when thinking about their eldest brother. The mere thought of having to go up against him of all people isn’t something they can stomach well. Trying to put it aside, they know it won’t be for a while until that confrontation will happen. It’s somewhat of a comfort even though it won’t last for long. The two brothers stand guard until the rest are ready to gather themselves to proceed upstairs. When everyone is ready, they all make their move up the stairs to the Cerberus’s floor. When they enter it has them coming upon a sight they might not expect. What can be seen is two dark colored hounds with their hackles raising up, teeth barring menacingly at the intruders that dare to trespass into the palace. Kein, Myxenarx, Camilla, Llamryl, and Ralei share looks at one another. None of them are certain as to what they might face here. Most likely it’ll be another challenge to overcome. The canines don’t seem to be making any moves to strike for some reason. 

“Huh, I never thought it might come to this,” says a voice further down the hall as a muscular figure walks in to reveal the form of Blelache, being in his human form with the left and right heads hidden under his cape while the middle can be seen. “Do you two even know what you’ve done? Are you happy with yourselves by betraying our family to be on their side? What will you gain anyway?” 

“Oh poor brother,” sighs Haneuro, shaking his head as the gem on his forehead begins to glow, syphoning with the piercings to enhance his magical abilities, honing in on the auric connections here to draw strength from them. “You’re being blinded by father. He wants us to see it his way and nothing else. We have choices to make. Our fates and destinies aren’t controlled by some other entity. Well, Aixnyra is a different matter as she only governs over our lands. She receives the respect and worship that like all deities deserve.” 

Curling his lip into a snarl, Blelache shows his razor sharp teeth, “Your persuasion doesn’t work on me. I don’t fool easily. Besides, as you and Quuizur know all too well…..is that three heads are better than one.” 

“What does he mean?” Camilla inquires, holding onto the hilt of her spear, readying herself for the imminent skirmish. 

“You’ll see soon enough,” sighs Haneuro, feeling a little guilty for not getting through to their youngest sibling, hoping that maybe they can speak through to their eldest if they manage to succeed past this current floor they’re on.

Shifting forms, Blelache discards his clothing for fur to appear on his form. The mix of auburn and raven color of him works well for the decor of his floor. Two other heads appear aside from the middle one that has already been shown to them. Being on all fours, Blelache lets out a vicious growl that comes out deep from the back of his throat. The left head has gray eyes, the middle lilac, and the right sea salt blue-green. Being in his beast form is quite different than his humanoid one. His skeletal system underneath his sinew moves to adjust to the bulkier form. With his tail swishing back and forth absently, Blelache eyes his prey with animalistic intent. Noticing this causes Myxenarx to frown in concern, wondering if this canine creature might be in league with Hixurin. If so, then they might be in for a more difficult time than previously thought. The group moves into their formation, having themselves more than ready for a fight for their immortal and mortal lives. 

“I’ve come out to play…. Let’s see if you’ll become my next meal or I die by the blade. Hopefully you all won’t mind losing your souls when you fail to kill me off.” 

()()()()()

While they’re dealing with Blelache has Auxin and his team flying off to the highest point of the palace. Fortunately enough there’s a large window open that’s big enough for them to go in one at a time. Before going through, he holds up a hand, halting his comrades before making a move forward. This entrance will lead straight into the floor Xeiafeir is on. The thought of going up against him at last causes a mixture of different feelings to churn along with a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. While it pains him to say this to them, he knows in the deepest part of himself that this is how it’s meant to be. 

“I need to go in alone,” says the leader of their squad. 

“Don’t be stupid,” says Esuriel, wondering what might be going through Auxin’s mind to make him go this route. 

“I’m not,” pinching the bridge of his nose, Auxin figures this will be harder for them to accept. “I know we planned for all of us to go up against him, but something is telling me that it has to be me alone. There will be others that might try to interrupt what goes on in there. I need you all to stay out here to deal with them including any reinforcements.” 

“Fine,” agrees Hadriel, having a firm grip on the hilt of his sword. “We’ll do our best. Just…..be careful and don’t die on us.” 

“Leave it to us,” says Aixsheal, putting a bolt to her bow, deciding that the longbow rather than the one she uses for short range will do better for her with what they might be up against out here. 

“Thanks, I’ll be fine. If I don’t make it out alive then you know to get out of here without me to give Ignauis the report,” Auxin tells them before aiming his path to go through the entryway in the window, fluttering his wings to cause a few feathers to drop to the ground far below. 

Leaving his comrades outside, the white haired man hopes that he’s making the right decision here. The last thing he wants is to be making any sort of rookie mistakes. When he’s inside of the room, he lands down on his feet, folding his wings neatly on his back. Holding the pentacle, he murmurs some words in the divine language, closing his eyes momentarily before snapping them open again, moving his arm back to his side to grip the hilt of his short sword. He does have his lance on hand, but decides that the blade will do well for short to medium range when the battle begins. Moving onward, he walks to where the dark haired male is waiting patiently for him. Sitting on his throne of bones instead of a normal chair, he eyes Auxin skeptically, seeming to be gauging what he’s up against here. It doesn’t take long until the two exchange some words amongst them. 

“I never thought to see the day you come back here,” the amber-eyed demon says nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean?” Narrowing his salt and pepper orbs at him, Auxin decides to remain on the air of caution, knowing anyone demonic can spin whatever tales they want to seem true when in actuality they might only have a few granules of truth within them or be full of deceit. 

“You were born here,” says Xeiafeir, not feeling proud of admitting this to him. “You see, one day about three decades ago is when I foolishly let myself be persuaded by an angelic woman. At the time I thought she was part of Ignauis’s flock to realize she was a fallen. It didn’t take long for her to give birth to a baby boy. Do you want to know who the lucky bastard is?” 

Grimacing, he doesn’t know whether or not he wants to find out, but reluctantly nods, “Tell me.” 

“You,” replies Xeiafeir simply as if it’s common sense. “Now, I have a choice to give you now that you are given the truth of your origins. Yes, I have been keeping watch over you throughout the years. It’s common enough for me to know you’ve been wondering where you come from.” 

“But I thought Ignauis-“ Auxin is cut off by a dry laugh from the older man. 

“Don’t be a fool, child,” scoffs Xeiafeir when he sobers up. “You are a dominion. That’s the rarest and highest class of the divine. There’s only a handful of you in his ranks. The majority are rangers and hunters. He took you in out of pity.” 

“Why?” Auxin is aghast in uncertainty, not knowing how to react to this news being given to him at the drop of a hat. 

“Because he and the deity I serve have always been at odds against one another,” replies Xeiafeir, not minding to have a bit of conversation with his illegitimate son. “Indeed they are husband and wife, but that changes nothing to the games they play. Sometimes it’s a feud while others a separation depending on what goes on in their realm between them.” 

“Oh,” trying to take this all in, Auxin struggles a fair amount although he does eventually come to grips with it. 

“Listen well,” Xeiafeir tells him, extending one of his hands to the dominion that still seems at the ready for a fight. “You and I don’t have to be at each other’s throats. You know the truth at last after all this time. Don’t you want to be where you rightfully belong? Haven’t you always been hoping to be a part of a family?” 

Hearing these words, Auxin tries to shake his head. Through his lessons he’s been through many years ago, he recalls how demons enjoy using persuasion and such implements to lure their prey into a sense of acquisition to the other person. The thought of his free will being taken away terrifies him. Getting a hold of himself, he takes a step or two away from him, whispering a few divine words under his breath to cause a shield to form around him. Behind it, he notices that Xeiafeir isn’t using any of his tricks. When he figures it out causes confusion to wash over him. Curving his lips into a smirk, the king of this domain finds this amusing, examining the changing expressions on Auxin’s face. Perhaps this can make up for the children that have brought disgrace to their family. It can also take up an empty slot. There’s no telling what Auxin might be when it comes to an allocation. All of his other children have been given one at birth. From what he can recall, Xeiafeir has no idea what this wild card might have potential to become. 

“See? I’m not using anything on you,” reassures the amber-eyed male, finding it a little amusing how this is progressing. “Think it over for a while if you want. I expect an answer within the hour.” 

Swallowing hard, Auxin nods to him. Being given permission to walk around freely on this floor, Auxin knows he won’t be able to go down below to help the others. It does restrict what he can do at this point. Being up here has been thought to be the moment where he can ascertain the balance to the mortal world to set everything back to normal. The longer he stays here allowing Xeiafeir to live means the further to completion the corruption on the other plain becomes. To find out his origins is a question he has always had for as long as he can remember. Having the answers opens up a few branching routes off the main path. There’s his teammates that are outside of these walls, fending off any intruders and reinforcements that might prolong the king’s life. It brings up a conflicting feeling in his chest. How can he be ok with going through this at knowing the man in this room is his father? Can he still accept the task Ignauis has given him? The offer Xeiafeir is giving him feels too good to pass up. The thought of letting everyone down overwhelms his system. The way that Xeiafeir is acting is strange from his normal attitude. The reason for that is he acts completely differently to his children than how he acts around people outside of his family. It’s always been that way for him. There’s a certain facade he must put on for those against him, those that serve underneath him, those that live in his domain, and so forth.

“Use your time wisely,” advises Xeiafeir, remaining on his perch on his throne while watching Auxin idly. 

Pacing back and forth, he weighs his options. The ever shifting tides of time seem to be waging against him. How can he agree to something like this with all of the people trusting him to see the mission through to the end? There’s so much that he has to lose from accepting what Xeiafeir can give him. On the other hand, it doesn’t sit well on his conscious for killing someone that’s a parent. Sure, he’s been absent all of his life, but he hasn’t put a stop to keeping tabs on him. The thought of it doesn’t make him feel odd. No, it puts at ease another question he has been having for a long time it seems. It’s about where his father has been. Having some other questions, he lifts his head to turn his attention back to the ruler of these lands. The only person that’ll have the answers he requires is right in front of him after all. 

“What happened to my mother?” Asks the white haired man. 

“It’s a tragic story,” he warns though Auxin urges him to go on. “Alright, if you insist on me telling you then I suppose I can. When Ignauis found out about the fallen one had him send out one of his specialist squadrons that deal with cases of rouge angels. It took them countless years before hunting her down to put an end to her life.” 

“How….can they be so cruel to their own kind?” Auxin asks quietly, eyes widening in shock of finding this out. 

“Ignauis likes to hide the true intentions of his race,” sighs Xeiafeir, having put his hand back on the left arm of the chair. “I’m sure you can tell that my race isn’t inherently evil nor is his inherently good. Your time will be up shortly, Auxin. I know you’ll make the right decision. I’ve been met with more than one disappointment in the past few days. I hope you won’t be another on that list.” 

It feels like it goes in almost a blur for when it’s the moment upon them. Xeiafeir looks at him expectantly. Originally, he thought to take out Auxin to stop him from meddling in his affairs. Call it luck or whatever other force it may be that he listened to his advisor of agreeing to see him and talk him into something he may or may not regret later. For any of his children he tries to provide them with everything he possibly can within his power. Extending a hand to him again, he waits for an acceptance or declination of what he can give him. If he goes forward with this will revoke him of his dominion status to be something quite different. If he declines then he’ll retain the purity in his wings. Sighing, he hopes that the others won’t hate him for doing this. It goes against everything he’s been taught up to this point. Taking a few steps forward, he reaches out, accepting his father’s hand in one of his own. At the sight of this pleases Xeiafeir greatly, causing his lips to draw into an icy smile. It seems to have gone better than he previously thought it might. To see this result opens up quite a number of possibilities. A surge of dark energy releases from Auxin’s soul into his veins. It has been resting deep inside of him all of this time, waiting for the moment that this reunion might come to pass. Nothing is as it seems on the surface level. 

“Take your birthright in stride. Your true nature will forever be shown instead of what you once used to be. Welcome to where you truly belong, Auxin or you might find the name you were given at birth better than the name Ignauis gave you. You are Auxilin.” 


	16. Scorch

**_Hey y'all! Here's the next chappie for Silent Chaos. I finished it up a little while ago. It's crazy how it's only been six months and I'm four chapters away from finishing the first book in this series. So, of coruse I'm excited. hehes_ **

**Anyway, let's get on with it. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please rememebr to leave some positive and constructive feedback.**

Chapter **16: Scorch**

Back on gluttony's floor has Blelache fending off against the party of seven. There are reinforcements that have come to the Cerberus's aid. Those are the hounds, but there are more than that of course. The spikes on the end of Blelache's tail is helpful against anyone that comes too close. Shifting to his beast form, Myxenarx thinks he'll be more useful like this than in his humanoid form. It doesn't ease the redhead's mind of the thought of putting to rest another canine individual. The fact that this one is in league with their end goal somewhat puts to rest what unnerves him about this opponent they're currently up against. Having an arrow in her bow, Llamryl remains on guard, glancing over to see that everyone else is at the ready. It doesn't take much longer for the battle to go underway. Bolts fire at the smaller henchmen of Blelache's. Her marks hit home for the most part. It does become an annoyance with the slight fire damage she receives in the henchmen's recoil as they disperse into black ichor and ash. There are other small opponents that need to be taken care of. It seems that the others that can do mostly middle to close range are setting their sights on the larger ones to deal with. That includes trying to make any sort of dents in Blelache.

"They just keep spawning," says Camilla in annoyance, having driven her weapon into the hide of many of the wave of defense that Blelache has sent out to keep most of their party at bay from even being able to get close to him.

"This is just a distraction," sighs Kein, having taken his blade out of its sheath before taking a step or two closer to where Blelache stands. "Myxenarx?

"Yeah?" Barks out the shifter, still in his beast form though he's able to engage in speech with those he's been Abel to create a link with in some shape or form.

"I got your back," is all he says, raising his blade to move behind the redhead while he prowls forth to face up against Blelache himself. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine. Just worry about that pretty head of yours not getting too out of sorts," replies Myxenarx with a smirk, not minding the glare being thrown his way.

"Ah, I see you're deciding to come up against me," says Blelache, lips curling in a grin as if suspecting this might come to pass. "Good, it's better for one of my own kin to do the job."

"What do you mean?" Myxenarx inquires, haunches tensing as if readying for whatever may happen in this fight.

"I know that my time is nearly up," admits the cerberus knowingly. "It's fitting for another shifter to do this than someone else."

"You can join us," pipes up Haneuro, feeling guilt spike up in his heart at seeing another of his siblings admit to death instead of having another chance at still living. "Why can't you see there's another way?"

"Because unlike you I cannot go against father," says Blelache, looking down as if in shame for being unable to agree to the plea being thrown his way. "The younger always never have a say. It's only the older ones that have any sort of choice in their lives. I'm sure you, Quuizur, and any of the rest haven't been aware of it. You've been too blind to your own devices to see that's how it is."

"This whelp isn't worth your time," snarls out Myxenarx, trying to snap the incubus out of whatever state he might be in. "You can't help the unwilling."

Biting his lower lip, Haneuro nods, seeing to go back to his task of helping out defeating the henchmen so Myxenarx has a fair fight alone with the other canine creature. It doesn't settle well for Quuizur either. Although he has been Abel to notice the order that has been put into place a long time ago amongst their siblings. It's not something neither of them feel proud about. It merely worsens the situation at hand. All they can hope for is that the eldest of their siblings can see reason instead of continuing to follow father's direction. The two shifters begin to circle one another. Neither of them take their eyes off one another. Growls escape from the back of their throats, teeth barring at one another in a menacing show. It doesn't seem to faze Myxenarx nor Blelache. The difference between them is that Myxenarx has a normal tail while Blelache has a mace one that can be a weapon. The thing is with shifters they have different sorts of offensive and defensive methods in their beast and humanoid forms. Raising his hackles, Myxenarx makes a slash with one of his paws. The razor sharp nails make a decent sized gash in Blelache's flank, causing a trickle of black ichor come out. It's Blelache's move, managing to stun him with his tail. Smirking in glee, he knows all too well to play with his food and have as much as he pleases. Souls are a requirement of any demon's diet after all. The price for succeeding on defeating this foe feels too great to pass up the attempt. There's not much hope in him that he will, but he can at least hope for the best outcome to occur. Death is inevitable for all after all. How the end comes is the interesting part.

"So, are we going to keep playing like pups here or are we going to do this like proper alphas?" Challenges Myxenarx, having a good feeling that Blelache will take the bait.

"You have a death wish on you today. Normally I might not accept to something like this, but I suppose since you are on the same caliber I can make an exception."

()()()()()

Walking through the halls, Zasurinr notices the destruction that the intruders have been using so far. It's not a surprise to see, having come to suspect something like this might happen. There are multiple things about their life, their true intentions, and so on that they decide to keep hidden from Xeiafeir. Indeed, they work for Aixnyra as well, but it's not for the same purpose. The deities have one individual that's a messenger for all that either resides in the celestial, mortal, or Abyss. It's just their luck of the draw to be down below this time. Each death results in a new reincarnation to occur. It makes them idly wonder what will happen to them after this endeavor comes to pass. Their footsteps echo as they travel, taking into account of who has been slain so far. So much bloodshed for a seemingly righteous cause. Everyone has a plight of their own whether it's something they know or not. It causes the wraith to understand why the party has come here of all places to try destroying who has brought chaos into their lives including the worlds they have come from. Finishing up their observations, they return to the king's floor. Using secret passageways, they bypass the current floor the pests are on including the floor that the crown prince resides. The last thing they need now is having to deal with pride at a moment such as this. Arriving to find what has come to pass here, they smirk in a pleasant manner.

Giving a deep bow to the demon king, they speak, "My lord, it seems you have been quite busy during my leave."

"Hmm, I suppose so," replies Xeiafeir offhandedly. "Have you done your errands?"

"Why of course, sire," assures Zasurinr, not wanting to disappoint their master when the corruption is almost to completion. "The fleets have been sent to Ignauis's domain as you have requested."

"Good, good, that's pleasing to hear," he gives a cold smile, extending a hand to turn their attention to the other man in the room. "You might as well come to meet him, Zasurinr. You recall how my plans were for this one, but they have changed."

"OH?" They quirk a brow, deciding to oblige to turn their gaze onto the white haired male that stands idly by surveying the exchange.

"Hello," says Auxilin, having his hair still remain white though it has tinges of black at the tips while his wings have come to turn jet black that contrast well against his pale complexion. "You are someone father has told me about."

"I see," they muse, looking him up and down to take in the whole view. "It seems you have a greater purpose. You're no longer on his side."

"Stating the obvious won't help," sighs the dread archangel, having not come to be a fallen though something quite different, causing them to notice the desolation in his salt and pepper eyes. "Why have you come here? Father must not receive any disturbances while conducting his work."

"He's broken you," purrs Zasurinr, having come closer to whisper in Auxilin's ear. "This is your true self that's been locked for so long thanks to Ignauis. He must be quite sore to lose such a loyal and powerful one as you. Well, now, you're on the other side where you belong. I like your new look."

A smirk creases his lips, "Thank you. You still aren't answering my question…"

"I am his advisor," they curl their lips into a small smile, moving away to turn their attention back to Xeiafeir as if waiting for any further orders. "What else can I do for you?"

"Guard him with your own life," says Xeiafeir sternly. "While I know my eldest will do well as the crown prince…..I can't afford to have Auxilin perish before meeting his siblings…. They'll reach here in due course. Take my child to his room. Be there as his guide, protector, and if you want even his lover. You do deserve some type of reward for all of your excellent service by my side. Now, go, you have your orders, Zasurinr."

"Yes, my lord," they bow before turning back to the white haired man, motioning with one of their hands to follow them before taking their leave of Xeiafeir's room.

There are other doors on this floor aside from the king's one. Some doors lead to the secret passageways. Others lead to storage units. A good handful are extra rooms that have been vacant for what feels like almost decades or maybe even longer. One of these has always been set in a specific way. It seems that this is what that purpose is for. Leading the way, they open the door, having Auxilin go in first. They figure that he might be going by his real name instead of the one that Ignauis gave him. Heading inside after him, they close the door behind them. The room has a particular decor to it. The walls are of the same slate onyx stone that the rest of the palace has. The floor has a delicate carpet covering it. There's the main bedroom while there's also a den, study, kitchenette, and living room. The furniture can be seen in hues of onyx, sapphire, and granite. Though the tables seem to be made out of a dark red type of oak wood. Taking in the new surroundings, he gives an appreciate nod, figuring this might be where he can feel at ease. It triggers a memory in the back of his mind to stir. Without noticing it at first, his eyes begin to water before a few teardrops fall down is cheeks.

"My apologies, but I thought that this place might jog some of your lost memories. Well, they aren't really yours. They are your father's given to you. It'll help bring some closure to never having met your mother. It's what he thought will be best. Now, it's time to lie down, dear. You'll pass out shortly enough," says Zasurinr in a soothing tone, leaning over to grab one of his hands, leading him to the bedroom to help him to lie down while they sit on the other side to watch over him.

"H-How do you know?" He manages to ask while his eyelids begin fluttering, beginning to see dark spots dance across his vision.

"Because I'm a person of many titles. My name remains the same no matter what skin I end up waking in after the current vessel dies off. Don't worry yourself too much because you are not someone that will become one. I have some control over who I choose," they reassure him, patting his hand lightly. "It's best not to struggle against it."

"She won't be there when I wake. How is this supposed to console me?" Spits out Auxilin in annoyance.

"I know," sighs Zasurinr, their brows furrowing ever so slightly. "It's the best that he can provide I'm afraid. All you can do in the waking world is make your life worth something."

Unable to struggle much longer against it, he's taken under the tide. Darkness sweeps him away soon after. Unconsciousness can sometimes be bliss. This slumber won't be one he'll like, but at least he can see her. At least he can hear her voice. It's nothing close to having her in the flesh, but it'll suffice even though the ache in his chest will never fade. Zasurinr brushes the stray strands of hair out of his face, having their fingertips the lightest touch. It almost feels butterfly like with the way they move those slender digits across his forehead. Moving their hand away back to their side, they move a little away from him to give him space. There will be time later for close up and personal encounters. All they can do now is wait for when he'll wake up. There are various things on their mind bogging them down with worry. The thought of having been keeping Auxilin as a secret will most likely anger the still living children of Xeiafeir. There's no hope of trying to bring back the dead. Once someone is gone there's no point of ever returning back to life.

_I've done all I can. I'll be given a reward by the higher beings in these domains, but it almost pales in comparison to having Auxilin in my possession. Xeiafeir wants to use him as a pawn. While I understand that reasoning….I don't plan to use him as someone to further on my aspirations. No, he'll be put to a greater purpose as an equal. I will make sure I put you back together after all of this is over, Auxilin. This is something I promise to you._

()

_Waking up in the dream world is different than being in the waking. It feels almost like being underwater, but the people in the dreams can still breathe, think, etc. normally like they are when awake. Snapping his eyes open, Auxilin notices where he is. It's in the Abyss though it looks nothing as it is now. It appears to be at peace with the streets bustling with everyday sort of commotion going about. In the castle, he shows up in the ruler's quarters where Xeiafeir and his mother reside. Seeing her there makes a pang of sorrow resound in his chest, wishing he can reach out to talk to her. Standing there in the doorway, he steps to the side so as not to have people pass through him. She holds a baby boy in her arms. It's him. This is the first memory that his father has of his mother. Her elegant white hair flows down to the middle of her back, having a pair of topaz eyes. Her complexion is fair with an ample amount of muscle to define her feminine features. She wears fine linen cloth, covering her slender frame. Holding the baby close to her chest, she hums softly to lull the child back to sleep. Auxilin remains a silent overseer, taking in the scene before him._

_"Isn't he beautiful?" His mother says quietly with warmth in her gaze._

_"Indeed he is," agrees Xeiafeir as his lips crease a little in a small smile. "What shall his name be?"_

_"Auxilin," says his mother simply. "It was my father's name. He would be proud to know his grandson is named after him."_

_"It will suit him well," nods Xeiafeir in agreement. "The others must not know of him."_

_"Why? The rest of our children deserve to know about their youngest brother," she glowers at the mention of this._

_"Can't you see?" Glaring back at her, he sighs as if trying to rein in his ire instead of letting it out in a torrent. "Akira, you and I both know he doesn't have the same soul."_

_"So?" Pouts Akira, waiting to hear his explanation._

_"He's pure," says Xeiafeir hesitantly as if even saying such a word is a curse rather than a blessing._

_"What are you saying?" Asks Akira in exasperation of his excuses. "So what if he's different?"_

_"He doesn't belong here," he admits gently, trying to keep himself from letting other emotions get the better of him._

_"I give you eight children," Akira begins to seethe at him. "You have the audacity to bring this up after everything I have done for you?"_

_"Forget it," Xeiafeir decides to admit defeat, knowing when he's lost a battle. "I understand what you mean."_

_"Thank you," glares Akira though pleased she has won this time. "Don't pay attention to your father, my dear child. He means nothing of it about giving you away. You deserve to be down here like the rest of your siblings."_

_"Mother," says the adult Auxilin that's witnessing the memory, reaching out a hand as if wishing with all of hs might to be able to be with her instead of in this state._

_"Poor, poor angel," says another feminine voice, having the memory to wash away to have a woman appear in dark garb. "You wish for your mother, do you not?"_

_"What do you know?" Narrowing his gaze ever so slightly, Auxilin decides to remain on the defensive._

_"Your mother was just a vessel," chuckles the feminine entity before him, appearing as a slender one with long hair though has empty sockets with flames for the iris instead of normal eye, having an extremely pale complexion. "I'm sure you have met the messenger. They have their own intentions aside from ensuring my disciple's plan comes to fruition. Now, what I can do for you….is quite a toll."_

_"Who are you?" tensing, he prepares for a fight if necessary._

_Laughing out of glee this time, she gives a wry smile, "Don't you fret, young one. I am no your enemy. I'm sure Ignauis has spoken to you about me before. We are in the process of one of our infamous games after all."_

_"No, you can't be here," gawks Auxilin in shock of what she's suggesting._

_"Oh yes," smirks Aixnyra, feeling glad that recognition finally dawns on him at last._

_"What do you mean she was a vessel?" Auxilin asks, having his curiosity get the better of him. "Was she even Akira to begin with?"_

_"Yes to a point," obliges the goddess to provide. "But once she married Xeiafeir is when things become complex. Vessels are like a skin we pull over ourselves while our soul resides within the host. We feel, experience, sense, and everything in between with what the other does."_

_"Oh," taking this all in, Auxilin isn't sure what to think._

_"Again, let's get down to business, shall we?" Suggests Aixynra, thinking they have given enough time to digressing for the time being. "I can bring her back for you, but at a price. It won't be able to happen until all is done with Xeiafeir's plan."_

_"What's the price?" Replies Auxilin, wanting to have her back when he doesn't remember her since he was taken not too long after his birth it seems._

_"Your loyalty," she answers simply as if it's common sense. "You are no longer a part of his fold due to bringing out your true nature. You allegiance is what I require, dear child."_

_Throwing caution to the wind, Auxilin nods, "It will be done."_

_"That's a good boy. I'll let you carry on seeing what happened on that day you were taken. It's worth you seeing it," smiles Aixnyra before disappearing from sight._

_Finding out the name of his mother makes him feel at ease. The thought of a higher being using her does bother him though. It's not something in anyone's control. When the scene changes from the void back to the memories has his attention turn back to what's going on now. The terrain is entirely different from the previous sight. It's currently at what seems like a war zone. There's infernal and divine magic flaring from both sides. The palace itself is receiving an invasion from the celestials. It takes quite some time, but it causes one of the most powerful warriors to get through to the ruler's safe house. All of the other siblings have gone through with Zasurinr being on the other side to take them to a place that not even the divine can reach. Who remains on the other side to go through is Akira and the four month year old baby in her arms. Seeing what will happen, Auxilin tries to fight against the urge to call out a warning. It won't do any good. All he can do is watch the past take place for him to understand. It still makes him feel torn up inside. The warrior closes in, having a sword to use in one hand. The soldier stops at the entrance, causing Akira to halt as if frozen by some unseeable force. Holding the baby close to her chest, she uses some of her magic to create a shield around them. Auxilin sees her wings to be gray and tattering in disarray. It must be a sign of someone being one of the fallen race. The assailant doesn't make a move to harm her nor the child in her protective grasp._

_"Hand over him or I will have to kill you myself," says the soldier that still holds the blade up in the ready position to strike._

_"You can't take him," pleads Akira, fearing what might happen if Ignauis has him._

_"I'm frayed that this is the only choice you have," replies the soldier, giving no mercy nor sympathy to the mother. "You can die and let the child live on or stay alive to willingly hand him over."_

_"I-I can't," tears well up in her eyes, not wanting to give up her child to the enemy. "What has Ignauis even done for us? All he has is bring tragedy and despair. He cast my race out ages ago. What makes you think he'll allow Auxilin into his ranks when he finds out what he really is?"_

_"It's none of my concern, ma'am," says the soldier, still standing in place though remains at the ready if it comes to seeing the woman as a corpse. "All I am doing is following orders."_

_"No," glares Akira fiercely, standing her ground against the enemy. "Auxilin, I know you will grow strong and brave. Know that your mother will always be proud of you. I will always love you even in death."_

_The last thing Auxilin hears is his mother's scream when the sword embeds itself in her back. The memory disperses soon after it finishes up. Tears well up in his own eyes, mourning over his mother's sacrifice. It makes him feel unworthy of the life he has. Then again, he has recently struck a deal with a deity himself. Gathering himself, Auxilin knows that he'll wake shortly. There's still doubt that resides in him that his other siblings know of him. Why does father decide to keep him in the dark like this? Don't they deserve to know that they have another brother?_

_"You still have so much to learn. Do not fret for you will see shortly enough that sacrifices happen for a reason nor are they rarely if ever in vain."_

()

Waking up in a cold sweat, Auxilin bolts upright. It doesn't surprise him to see Zasurinr nearby. Seeing him awake, they notice his mixture of emotions swirling around like a whirlpool out of control. Reaching over, they place a hand on one of his own, trying to convey comfort. It probably hasn't been easy for him to come to grips with what he has seen. It makes them feel almost sorry for what must come to pass the closer the intruders get to when they finally reach this floor. It causes regret to stir in the deepest part of themselves. Deciding to keep their expression guarded, they allow other emotions to show so as not to rouse suspicion.

"My lord wishes for me to protect you," they say gently, having plans of their own to seek to fruition although they aren't necessarily on par with Xeiafeir's.

"Why?" Auxilin wants to know, having their face become impassive even though there are still tear stains drying on his cheeks while ones that want to fall remain at the corners of his eyes. "I'm only a bastard to him. Didn't he let Ignauis steal me away from my home? Not even my siblings know of my existence. Do you honestly know how that can make anyone feel?"

"Yes," replies Zasurinr quietly. "I do all too well."

Auxilin's expression falters at this, deciding to hear them out, "How?"

"Can you keep this between us?" Asks Zasurinr, changing their tune when breaching this sort of topic.

"Depends," replies Auxilin warily.

"On what?" Zasurinr inquires, starting to become a little cross at the delay for an answer.

"How important it is to keep away from others," he shrugs.

"It's not something I want anyone to know," they hiss out. "It's a private matter that I'm just allowing you in on. I want to be on your side."

"Ok," nods Auxilin, holding up his hands to show he means no harm. "I'll yield."

"Good," they pleasantly smile at him when receiving an affirmation of keeping it between them. "Get comfortable first before I begin telling you this tale. Very few know of my origins, homeland, and past. I rarely if ever allow someone out of the deities realm to be privy to such knowledge."

Giving a slight nod, he settles into a more comfortable position. It's still sitting though he's facing them better than before. Wiping the liquid from his face, he hopes that he hasn't let out a vulnerability that's too strong this early. All of the changes that have come to pass have been somewhat dire. In short, it's been quite a ride to be on. Looking at them intently, he waits for when Zasurinr will speak up again. It's a short span of relatively companionable silence until they start. Most livelily it's to collect their thoughts to ensure there are few pauses.

Taking a breath, Zasurinr lets it out before they speak, "A very long time ago I was born nowhere such as here, the celestial plain, or even the Abyss. My folk dwell in a place in another dimension that resides on the clouds. Our cities, roads, and everything in between lives on the puffy white balls you see in the skies all of the time. Sometimes our domain blends into this one. From time to time some of our people have moved here to build another settlement up there. When I was born I was nothing like the rest of our people."

"Wow," blinks Auxilin in astonishment, not even knowing of such a place might exist. "What makes you different from the rest of them?"

"I was and still have a greater purpose," they admit calmly. "When I was a teenager is when I was put through a special sort of exams. When it was done I was given the appointment to meet with Saishuro himself. Do you know who he is?"

"No," Auxilin shakes his head.

"He's the god of time," they answer, giving a slight smile to reassure it's fine that he doesn't know. "He's the one that gave me my job to begin with. Being a messenger for the deities themselves is a difficult one, but I manage it well enough. Sometimes it lands me a side job like the one I have had with your father since your eldest brother's birth."

"That's a long time," murmurs Auxilin in awe, wondering what sort of creature they must be to still be alive.

"Yes, I suppose so," they chuckle lightly, patting his hand gently. "Well, you know a single part of my story. There's a vastness to it aside from knowing where I come from, my occupation, and my side jobs. Anyway, it's nothing you really need to know about. You do realize the others you've come here with will be arriving on this floor shortly enough, right?"

"Yeah," frowns Auxilin in concern, going he hasn't somehow gone against Kein and the others, knowing he won't be able to return with the rest of his comrades from the squadron, hoping that the other divine warriors might still be alive somehow.

"They're probably dead, you know," they throw out casually, causing Auxilin to snap their attention to them. "Your mother and father think you're pure, but look at you now. The infernal magic from Xeiafeir's genes must have done it. The other members of your squad won't survive. Obviously Kein and those in his group will be fine to come up here if they make it that far. You'll at least see them again. I can't say the same for the rest that have come with you all."

Clenching his fists at his sides, Auxilin glowers at them. It almost immediately crushes all of the hope that's been building up in him. It does give a slight hint of comfort to know that Kein and those with him will be ok. It doesn't ease him in the slightest to know the angels that have come with him won't make it out here. Sure, they might in pieces, but that won't help anyone. Unclenching and clenching his fists a few times, he tries to bat away the anger swelling within him. It takes several moments to back it off, not wanting to give in to something like it. This might be who and how he truly is, but he also still has the part of him that's been brought up in the celestial domain. Those memories won't be taken away from him. When he returns back to a semblance of calm, he turns his attention back to Zasurinr.

"What can I do?" He wants to know, finding himself incapable of doing nothing while all of what goes on outside of this room continues.

"You want to change the course of events?" They frown in response, giving it some thought before coming up with an idea that just might work. "I'll give you a deal. If you go to save your squadron and they don't accept you as you are now then you must return here. If they do accept you with open arms then I have no say in which path you choose."

"Alright, I think that will work out nicely enough."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back two floors down from the top, is where the other group remains. Myxenarx has been fighting as hard as he possibly can against the cerberus. At least he's being given a fair opportunity to show his worth. Blelache isn't holding anything back either. It does please him to see what a normal werewolf is capable of. It might just be enough to defeat him. That thought alone does worry him, hoping that he won't end up like the rest of his dead siblings. It's an unfortunate reality to accept that death can come at any time with or without a warning. Regular and infernal blood is spilling from both of their bodies from open wounds. A few of their nails has been torn in the scuffle. Myxenarx is a little worse for ware though due to the spiked tail that Blelache has been able to put a decent amount of dents in his own hide. Kein doesn't like the looks of this, wanting to jump in to help. It doesn't settle his growing anxiousness when he knows this is Myxenarx's fight to deal with on his own. It reminds him of the one he had with Quuizur many levels down from here. Haneuro and Quuizur don't like this one bit either. To know that another of their siblings might have to die weighs on their shoulders heavily. The only thing that the rest of them can do is take care of the small fry and watch the fight between the two shifters play out.

"He'll be ok," Llamryl tries to reassure Kein, having been in Myxenarx's company often to know what he's capable of.

"How do you know?" Kein asks quietly, feeling stupid for even allowing himself to feel any sort of emotions, making him wonder how Myxenarx might of been able to bring out such changes in him.

"Because I just do," she smiles a little. "He's strong and resourceful. Have some faith in him, will you?"

"Whatever you say, pixie," agrees Kein in defeat, ignoring the light glare thrown his way, going back to watching the skirmish still in progress.

Some time passes by while it continues to take place. It seems like it won't take too much longer at this rate. Myxenarx circles the three headed canine before pouncing on his back, managing to be out of reach of his tail. Flailing, Blelache tries to shake him off to no avail. Managing to bite down hard on the older shifter's neck, he holds on for dear life. Continuing to thrash around, Blelache seems to be growing weaker the longer Myxenarx holds his bite, allowing more of the dark ichor to flow out of Blelache's body. It takes many more moments until the great beast grows limp and still on the ground. Getting off of the Cerberus's back, Myxenarx shifts back to his humanoid form, spitting out the blood that had begun to flow into his mouth while holding that bite. Dusting himself off a little, he falls to the ground with a grimace. It seems to have taken more out of him than he might expect. Rushing over to him, Ralei's hands glow a gentle hue, beginning to get to work on patching him up. The rest notice that the subordinates disperse from the area, leaving the group be though the largest out of the hounds drag Blelache's body away as if to bury him in a more honorable way than leaving him out for his corpse to decay.

"Another one is down," says Kein with a smirk, coming over to sit beside Myxenarx, holding his hand out of sight, not wanting to be caught doing something like it. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not dead," huffs Myxenarx, giving a nod in appreciation for the gesture. "Just a bit banged up. I'll be fine when Ralei finishes up."

"It'll take a day or two until you're going to be fit do doing anything," warns the elementalist sternly, not caring for the look Myxenarx gives in return.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Sighs the redheaded man in frustration.

"Yes," answers Ralei simply. "Don't question your medic unless you want it to take longer to progress on our mission."

"Fine, whatever," shrugs Myxenarx, turning his attention to the immortal sitting beside him. "What about you? I know it must have been hard to standby while I was fighting Blelache."

"It was hard," admits Kein quietly, averting his gaze for a moment as if collecting himself before turning back to him and continuing. "I'm glad you're still here."

"What's the diagnosis?" Llamyrl comes over to ask, giving a look over to Myxenarx that they both share, giving a light smile at feeling at ease to know he's still here with them to fight the good fight.

"We'll have to stop for a day or two to let him heal," answers Ralei, having done all he can do for now. "What he needs is rest. If he moves too much then the wounds will reopen. The same can be said if he tries to fight."

"That makes sense," she muses, not minding that it might take a little longer than they previously thought to continue progressing through the palace. "So, we need to take another rest."

"Yep," nods Ralei, hoping that won't be too much trouble.

"That's fine," reassures Haneuro, overhearing their conversation. "I doubt Reyeinr is expecting us anytime soon at this rate. Quuizur and I will take up guarding duty again while you all replenish yourselves."

"Thanks," says Camilla, feeling a sense of relief that it won't be any harm in doing this, getting up to go see to her brother, sitting down again on his other side while Myxenarx lies down on the other side of him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," replies Kein, eyeing her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I know this hasn't been easy on you. Hell, it hasn't been easy on any of us," she says softly, locking gazes with him as an extra measure because sometimes he likes having eye contact. "We're so close now."

"I know," Kein seems wistful, not having thought it might take this long to reach their goal to claim vengeance on everything and everyone they have lost. "it almost feels like a dream sometimes."

"It's not," laughs Camilla.

"I'm aware, but still," Kein seems to appear distant, being lost in the sea of his thoughts. "At what cost though?"

"Some people have died, but that's nothing new," points out Myxenarx, having thought not to previously butt in on the conversation between the two though decides right now is the opportunity to chime in. "That's how wars work. You might not be used to them. With packs it's something that happens."

"Maybe you're right," admits Kein, snapping his attention to the shifter, still feeling the intense heat radiating off of him, wondering how such a man can be like a portable sun to contrast well against his moon.

"You know I am, Serain," snorts Myxenarx, cracking a faint smile though it fades as quickly as it comes.

"What will happen when this is all over?" Llamryl asks, still being in the perimeter of where the others are, having thought to come join them.

"I know what I want to do," smirks Kein, feeling excitement rise up at the thought of talking about plans for the future even though that'll only come if they manage to succeed in clearing the next floor to ascend to the last part.

"What's that?" Myxenarx decides to indulge him.

Sighing, Camilla sharks her head, "I already know what's going to come out of that mouth of yours."

"To create my own coven," replies Kein simply, ignoring his sister as he looks at the shifter. "I also want to build my own family. I know we can't have children of our own, but we can adopt."

Quirking a brow, Myxenarx sighs, "You have some wild ideas there."

"Am I wrong in what I think we both want?" Pouts Kein.

"Wow, someone provokes that out of him?" Camilla wonders aloud incredulously at the sight.

"Leave them be," advises Llamryl, taking one of Camilla's hands in her own, taking her a little distance away from the two men while Ralei observes in amusement at what's going on with his companions.

"No, you're not," admits Myxenarx, having given a good enough pause before answering him, having thought to tease him a little before dropping his answer. "I do want to build a pack of my own. If it's with you then it won't be so lonely."

"Good," Kein feels content with that admission, relaxing beside the shifter, hoping that his wounds will heal up quickly.

"What are your plans?" Llamryl asks Kein's sister, sitting down a decent amount of distance from the two men to give them some alone time.

"I want to build a coven like my brother, but he's the crown prince. I don't want to outshine him," she admits, seeming a little troubled by some things. "But it will be nice to help him out creating one. I doubt he'll want to leave me out of it."

"You're his sister. Of course he'll want to include you in his coven," Llamryl tentatively runs a few fingers across Camilla's knuckles gently, trying to put her troubles at ease. "Is that all?"

"No," she shakes her head, having already given it enough thought as she fully faces the elven woman. "I want you to be in my life."

"I feel the same with you," admits the blue-eyed woman, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. "I wish this can happen during better circumstances."

"Yeah, but it's better than not admitting it at all. Sometimes dire predicaments can bring unlikely people together that work all too well together."


	17. Rift

_Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I have changed my username on here as it's the same on ao3 and ffn. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time._

Chapter **17: Rift**

Opening a window, Zasurinr lets Auxilin go on his own way. They know that he will be returning soon enough. Standing on the balcony out there, they watch as he flutters off into the near distance. It won't be too far off where the rest of his squadron remains fending off against subordinates to keep them at bay from entering. Aside from the king, they have their own precautions in place. The last thing they want is for their lord's plans to fall to ruins. It's a probability that might happen due to the intruders progress. It doesn't please them any more than it does Xeiafeir how much of an agitation those people have become. Sighing to themselves, Zasurinr doesn't feel at ease to know many of those he's sworn to Aixnyra or rather Akira to protect are lost to the sulfur plains to rest. At least those fallen are given a pleasant time depending on their status during their lives. Turning their back to the outside, Zasurinr goes back into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. At least it will all be over soon enough. It won't be much longer that they nor anyone else has to suffer.

Meanwhile, Auxilin makes his way to where his squadron have been battling against the subordinates Xeiafeir has put out in their way. It seems that the others have taken a decent amount of damage. Though it doesn't surprise him to see that majority of the forces against them have been put to dust. Approaching them, he stops not too far away, clearing his throat to gain their attention. When the others turn around to face him has there being a mixture of reactions he receives. It doesn't surprise him, inwardly grimacing at how they must think of him as a disgrace to Ignauis. Trying to reassure him that this is for the greater good, he knows that they won't approve of him back into their fold with open arms. Staying where he is in the air, his onyx wings flutter behind him to keep him aloft. It takes a while for the tense silence to part. Braicng himself for the worst, Auxilin knows that this isn't going to be easy.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asks Hadriel in astonishment.

"is that even you, Auxin?" Asks Esuriel, not sure how to make heads or tails of this.

"Of course it's him," scowls Aixsheal, seeming to be the calm one out of them at the moment. "So? Are you going to tell us or what?"

"My father has allowed my true colors to show," explains the dread archangel simply. "Auxin was the name Ignauis gave me, but that's not my real name."

"Your father?" Asks Hadriel in confusion.

"Xeiafeir," replies Auxilin, body tense for how they might react to being given the information they want.

"Hmph, no surprise," smiles Aixsheal, turning to the others. "I'm afraid that the rest of you must go back to Ignauis."

"Wait, why?" Eluisiel asks in confusion.

"Because this is none of your business to deal with," replies Aixsheal calmly, using something on her person, having the other members of their squadron disappear to return to the celestial plain before turning to face Auxilin.

Gawking in shock, he quickly closes his mouth to ask, "What have you done?"

"What I am supposed to do," she puts her hands on her hips as she has a hardened gaze towards him. "The others will want to kill you on the spot if they were still here. I need to explain something to you….. Uh, what's your real name? I don't think you said it."

"Auxilin," replies the white haired man, guessing this is better than he previously thought to expect.

"Well, consider this a blessing in disguise," says the cherubic ranger, allowing her henge to fall to show her true identity as well. "Your mother told me to watch over you. I've been with you throughout all of your life. I swore to her I would protect you."

"Why?" Auxilin doesn't know what to think about finding this out.

"Because she required someone in Ignauis's fold to keep an eye on you," replies the blonde haired woman though due to her glamour dropping has it turn more of a dark strawberry blonde. "I had to keep this up all that time so he wasn't able to detect me. Now that we're at this point….I see no use in our gullible companions."

"What has been done to them?" Auxilin inquires curiously, looking her over just to take into account what and who he's conversing with here.

"Like I said….they're in the celestial plain again," she gives a half-smile as if to say that might not be the whole nor entire truth. "Come on, let's head back inside. That advisor will want to see you again most likely. Just consider me as your personal royal guard. I'm sure they consider themselves as your protector, but someone like you needs someone from both sides of the family to get the job done well."

"Right," nods Auxilin, thinking this makes sense from the sound of it all.

To find out about this feels too much for him. It's all happening way too fast. Back inside, he goes to sit down, seeing that Zasurinr has been waiting for his return. Giving a nod to the shadow guardian. They have been aware of what Akira set in place before her untimely demise. It doesn't bother him that there has to be two people to be enough to protect Auxilin. It's something they've come to expect. Handing him a glass, they think that this might ease his tension. Eyeing the contents of it suspiciously, Auxilin isn't sure if he wants to drink it. Staying close to him, they give a slight smile, having a good enough idea what he might be thinking at the current moment.

"I haven't done anything to it," reassures Zasurinr. "It's just some red wine. I thought it might take the edge off for you."

"Oh," understanding dawns on him as he gives a nod, appreciating the sentiment given as he takes a sip. "Thanks."

"Anytime," they step a little away from him to give him some space. "I know this all might seem quite a lot to take in, but this is all necessary. It was meant to happen."

"I'm aware," says Auxilin nonchalantly, taking another sip or two before putting the glass down, rolling his shoulders a little bit to get rid of any stiffness he might have there. "When Kein and his group get here I want to see them. They will not be harmed by either of you nor me."

"Understood," the two give their consent to this order being given.

"Thank you both. I started this so long ago. I thought I had no home. This still isn't the place I belong to no matter what Xeiafeir says. Balance will be taken back one way or another even if it results in his death."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back on Blelache's floor has the party still having their respite. While the others talk amongst themselves has the two brothers still feeling unease. Quuizur had been the one to take out their youngest. Well, that's what they think Blelache was for now. Neither of greed nor wrath know the truth of the matter, but they will in due course. Being on guard duty is boring for the general anyway. However, it doesn't really bother Haneuro that much. Sometimes he has had to pose as a guard to gain his prey. An incubus does need to get his sustenance one way or another. It does settle their nerves a bit to know they won't be going to the next floor right away. To go up against Reyeinr isn't going to be easy in the slightest bit. What they hope is that they can reason with him better than the one they have already lost.

"What do you think it'll be like?" Asks Haneuro, breaking the silence between them.

"Don't be foolish," glowers the skeletal male, hoping that he will know better than this by now. "You and I both are well aware of what will happen when this bullshit is all over. The survivors of this realm will need to assist repairing it. Whatever else might happen I have no care to think of the outcome."

"I suppose you're right," shrugs Haneuro. "I still wonder though….waht will become of us. Reyeinr isn't going to be ok with what we have done."

"Yeah, but he's our brother," points out Quuizur. "He's nothing in comparison to father. Well, he's a damn good reaper. I can tell you that much."

"Alright," nods the brown haired man, guessing it makes sense.

"You're older than me," it almost makes Quuizur laugh at what he's suggesting. "I thought you might already know this sort on your own."

"I don't have all the answers," admits Haneuro, seeming to have a distant look about him as if recalling something. "I'm going to head up there. It's best I do this to spare you and the rest from having to face off against him."

"What are you thinking?" Frowns the Skeleita in concern. "I can't-"

"You must," says Haneuro firmly, having his mind set with what he plans to do. "Please, I don't ask much of you. Stay down here to protect them. I'll be back shortly if I succeed."

Sighing, Quuizur shakes his head, "You are so foolish sometimes. There's absolutely nothing I can do to sway you?"

"Of course not," huffs Haneuro in response.

"Fine then," reluctantly Quuizur moves aside to let him have passageway to the stairs. "You better get back here soon. If you don't then I am going after you."

"Ok," agrees Haneuro, collecting himself before ascending the stairs to the second floor to the top.

When he reaches the top of the staircase, he finds no one waiting there. It seems that Reyeinr isn't going to rely on many subordinates to stall for his arrival. No, it doesn't seem like he's even coming out to greet whoever steps foot on his floor. Sensing out through the auric connections, it takes little to no time for Haneuro to figure out where his eldest sibling is waiting. Walking down the quiet corridors, he makes his way to the correct door. Raising a hand, he knocks with his knuckles a couple of times. It's in a specific combination to signal one another. Hearing it, the dark haired male on the other side gets up from his seat, going across the room to open the door. To see Haneuro there surprises him. Of course he doesn't visibly show it, but he can tell from Reyeinr's eyes alone what he might be feeling. Glancing around, he doesn't see anyone with him. Stepping aside, he allows his younger sibling inside before closing the door behind him. The decor on Reyeinr's floor might have undergone some changes from the last time anyone has set foot on it. The furnishings, drapery, and such are in dark hues of onyx and ruby. It almost resembles a temple in a way, but nothing the likes of anyone might ever truly see. Motioning to an empty chair, Reyeinr ushers for Haneuro to take a seat.

Sitting down, he faces his older brother, "Well, hello there. It's been quite some time, right? My, my, you must hate Quuizur and I for what we have done."

Walking around the table, Reyeinr goes back to where he had previously been lying in wait, facing him as well, causing Haneuro to wait in anticipation for what he might say, "No, I don't hate either of you. We're family after all. I don't know what's come over you two though. Do you understand how this messes everything up?"

"Perhaps, but we're doing what we feel is right," replies Haneuro, not backing down when facing off against Reyeinr of all people.

"I suppose," shaking his head, he tries to come to grips with their reasoning. "I assume you want to persuade me onto your side? If so, then state your case now or step aside for me to lay waste to your companions. I do require their souls if you fail."

Swallowing hard, Haneuro gives a nod. Accepting these terms puts a heavy weight on his shoulders. It's a situation he's willingly put himself in. The thought of losing the woman he once and still loves makes him want to go through with this. Sure, she has someone else now, but he doesn't want to see her dead. What he needs to do now is spend a sparse amount of time collecting his wits about him. This is an ultimatum set before him. If he screws this up then everything they have done up to this point will be for nothing. Reyeinr waits patiently, knowing that giving him what he asks for needs some time to formulate. Tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, the embodiment of pride hopes that he won't have to wait too long for this to finish up. A reaper's work is never done with the amount of souls that always needs collecting. Besides, there's also the graveyards to see to as well.

"Ok, I'm ready I think," says Haneuro at last.

"Good, go on then," urges Reyeinr, hoping this will be sufficient whatever he might say next.

"Quuizur and I have seen that father's way isn't the right one. He wishes for chaos to destroy the mortal world. While that's all well and good, it's not going to solve our problems. There are things and even people we're fighting for to keep alive. If we let father win then all will be for nothing," explains the incubus to him, hoping that this will work though knows he's working with someone that's hard to persuade. "If father wins then what about your job? The souls will be too much to take in. They will come in a tidal wave. Don't you prefer to do it at your own pace?"

Giving a slight nod, Reyeinr cups his chin with one hand as if deep in thought, "Indeed, that's right. Hmm, maybe you have a valid point here."

"Besides, don't you want to take his throne instead of waiting for him to die?" Haneuro knows this is a long shot and perhaps a risky move to make though he's taking the leap anyway.

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he shrugs, "Perhaps…. Well, I suppose I have not been keeping that secret from you nor Quuizur."

"Have I done well then?" He asks hopefully.

Smirking, he moves his hands to rest on the table as he says, "Barely, but yes you have succeeded. Don't make me regret turning my back on father. This better be worth it."

"It will," promises Haneuro, getting up from his seat, throwing his older sibling a grateful look.

"I'll be joining you down there," Reyeinr tells him, getting up from his own seat to leave his room.

Blinking in surprise, he guesses that this won't be too bad. What does worry him is how the others will react. Only he and Quuizur know the true gravity of dealing with Reyeinr of all people. Walking down the corridor again, it doesn't take long to find the staircase. Heading down it, he sees that the others are waiting for his return. Getting down to the bottom of it, Haneuro frowns in concern. Stepping to the side, he gives enough room for Reyeinr to make his entrance. The dark clothed man stands at the base of the stairs, having his scythe on his back on its chain. Taking in the scene before him, he smirks at noticing the group that his younger brothers have been affiliating themselves with. It amuses him to see what the two have with them. It's unheard of for children of the sun and moon to work together. To see it here makes him think that stopping their father has brought along unlikely forces to work side by side. Jumping to his feet, Kein wields his katana blade, protectively standing in front of Myxenarx. Llamryl does the same for Camilla though she has a short sword, being unable to use her bow in short range.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asks the velvet smooth voice of Reyeinr, remaining where he stands. "I assume that my two brothers here have told you about me. It's a pleasure to meet you all I suppose. Don't fret because I'm not here to collect your souls. You have Haneuro to thank for persuading me onto your side."

"How can we trust you?" Myxenarx asks warily, still healing from his injuries though wishes he can be the one standing protectively over Kein instead of the other way around. "You might be lying."

"Maybe," shrugs the dark haired male, wondering what it really matters in the long run. "I don't really care anyway. I'm not here to collect anything from you all like I have already said. If I were here to do it then you won't be still in your bodies. If you were dead down here then your forms would be floating on the blood queen's river."

A cold shiver rushes down both Haneuro's and Quuizur's spins at the mention of it. Let's just say it's not a pleasant endeavor if someone is sent down it. The rest of the group share looks, being still uncertain if any of them can trust Reyeinr. To them it's just another demon that can easily be working to double-cross them at the nearest point available. It appears that Haneuro and Quuizur do trust him. Sighing, Kein guesses that he'll have to make the choice. Somehow the others look to him as their leader. The best he can do is try to make this worth their while.

"Ok then," obliges Kein, sheathing his sword at his side. "We'll be on equal terms for now, but if you go against us at any point then you are fair game."

"Alright, I suppose I can agree to this," shrugs Reyeinr, not minding how they seem wary to accept him into their group. "You trust Haneuro and Quuizur without question it seems. What's so different between them and I?"

"My brother and I have pasts with them," says the younger of the two leeches, not minding how Llamryl still remains in a protective stance over her.

"But we have met before too," Reyeinr gives a faint ghost of a smile. "You see, when anyone dies someone has to come collect their souls. Father used to do it before he began running this kingdom. When I was old enough to walk I was given my first scythe. From that point on I began working as a reaper. Someone has to get the job done. It might as well be me instead of someone that's going to screw it up."

"I see," muses Kein, taking this under careful consideration.

"Yes, well, you all might as well come up to my floor. You'll require more time until you can face off against father. He'll be enraged to know I have gone against his word, but oh well. Some rules are meant to be broken."

()()()()()

Punching the mirror, Xeiafeir pays no mind to the shrapnel that falls to the ground. The pieces of glass pay him no mind nor does the small trickle of ichor that leaves his cuts. Having seen what has gone on downstairs makes his blood boil. How can his eldest do such a thing? Does he know how much of a disgrace he has become of going against his own father? Trying to settle himself, he elicits a sigh of frustration. It seems that today just isn't his day. Getting up, he begins to pace back and forth. The thought of having to face off against those fools seems like it'll happen sooner rather than later. At least he has some time to situate the layout here to make it troublesome to reach where he resides. In short, he still has plenty of tricks up his sleeves. Noticing a presence in the room, he notices that it's not Auxilin.

"You seem upset," says a feminine voice.

"What if I am?" Xeiafeir snaps.

"Now, now, calm yourself," says Aixnyra, walking over to stand in front of him. "You still have a job to do for me."

"I'm aware," he says indignantly, having not forgotten about it. "What of it?"

"Well, I just hope you won't fail is all," says the deity innocently though he knows better, hearing the warning clear enough. "There are consequences as you know all too well of when being a tool for someone greater than you."

"Don't patronize me," scowls Xeiafeir. "I'm doing everything I can to assure that it will be near to impossible to recover the mortal plain even if I perish."

"They seem quite resourceful," smiles Aixnyra, having already put her own plans into motion, leaving Xeiafeir clueless of her true intentions aside from what she's let him believe to be true.

"I will put that to the test then," reassures Xeiafeir, knowing there's no hope to regain all he's lost in the plight to see this to its fruition.

"I can assure you that if you among to lay them to waste you will be rewarded greatly," are her parting words before the goddess disappears from his vicinity.

"We'll see…. I hope my children know exactly what they're doing…. Going against my word is nothing I ever take lightly."

()()()()()

Back in the room, Auxlin things about everything that has come to pass so far. Having to wait up here on the top floor for the others is frustrating to say the least. There's nothing he can do except hope that they're still alive. Pacing back and forth, he can't help needing o to do something. Most likely he won't be able to go back to the celestial plain with what he truly is. it does agitate him how long Ignauis has been keeping him in the dark about everything of his past. It's nothing that any of them can do to go back to rewrite what's already been said and done. All that can be done now is trying to adjust to the changes.

"I know it's not easy for you," they say, having come back after seeing to their errands for Auxilin's father. "But you'll get the hang of it all soon enough."

"I hope you're right," sighs the angelic male, unsure if he feels comfort or not with having someone of his former squadron still with him.

"They are," says the guardian, daring him to question her.

"Ok," he doesn't feel like getting into a squabble at the moment, deciding to just agree with her instead.

"What are your plans?" The guardian asks, guessing she does need to know what Auxilin's intentions are.

"I have to wait for the others to get up here. I might be my real self now, but my ambitions aren't changing anytime soon. We have come here together and we will leave here together."

()()()()()()

All of Kein's group go up to Reyeinr's floor where they can regroup and strategize. Having the crown prince on their side isn't something they thought to expect. Well, at least they have one of the main players with them rather than against. It'll hopefully assist even out the odds. Also, they have two other children of Xeiafeir on their side while the rest are dead. It's indeed an accomplishment to come this far. What none of them know is what will be waiting for them on the king's floor up above. It'll still take a little while for them to be ready to ascend. Reyeinr paces back and forth, contemplating the next moves they'll need to make. What he hopes is that what he's doing isn't a big mistake. Most likely Xeiafeir won't be happy with how his heir has taken sides with the enemy. How can he pass up an offer like this? Besides, he'll more likely stick by his brothers than his father. One way or another, Reyeinr knows that these lands do belong to him after all. It doesn't matter how their father dies to obtain his birthright. Quuizur and Haneuro are aware of this, having already taken into account their eldest brother's anterior motives. The room is entirely silent while Reyeinr continues to pace. Kein watches him absentmindedly, being with his own thoughts as well.

 _So much has come to pass,_ thinks the vampire prince, hoping that their efforts will be for what they're aspirations are for.  _Soon…..our coven will be given their sweet vengeance they rightfully deserve._

 _Kein….. I hope you know what you're doing,_ Camilla thinks to herself, wincing a bit at her wounds, still having some too even though they aren't as dire as Myxenarx's.

Catching notice of this, Ralei comes over, having his hands glow a gentle hue. Seeing to her injuries that seem to have reopened, he sighs in relief when it's done. Hopefully that'll ensure it won't happen again. Giving a nod of thanks, Camilla gives him a small smile. Ralei returns it, going over to check on Myxenarx. It seems that his wounds aren't reopening yet. Then again, he hasn't done any tedious movements. Checking everything though, Ralei nods, feeling at ease to know his work seems to still be up to snuff. When he's done, he goes to sit down, knowing that the injuries they might sustain from the upcoming battle might not be so minor as the ones they currently have. Another thing that uneases him is the sensations he feels from up above through the auric connections. The others can feel it too. It doesn't seem like their troubles are going to come to an end anytime soon at this rate.

"Are you going to settle down anytime soon?" Haneuro asks, watching his older sibling continuing to pace.

"For now," shrugs the raven haired man, not sure why it's a problem for him to do it. "Why?"

"You look so restless," frowns the amethyst-eyed male, feeling concern for his elder brother's well-being.

"That's because I am," snaps Reyeinr, giving an apologetic look when Haneuro flinches.

Shurgging it off, Haneuro is used to Reyeinr's attitude, knowing he can be high strong at times even when they are stressful, "It's ok. Go ahead if you must I guess."

"Thank you," Reyeinr gives a small icy smile, holding no warmth to his actions though there's a slight flicker in his eyes to indicate anything.

"Don't take it personally," says Quuizur, having been an observer until he thinks it's best for him to step in. "You know how he is."

"Prideful as ever," scoffs Haneuro.

"Like you're one to talk," retorts Reyeinr, rolling his eyes at the comment thrown his way.

"So?" Pouts Haneuro, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You all are so foolish," sighs Quuizur, shaking his head at his siblings as he's sometimes at a loss of what to do even though it doesn't happen often.

"Awww, thanks," smiles Haneuro impishly.

Shrugging, Reyeinr doesn't pay it much mind, going back to pacing back and forth. Indeed, he is quite restless, but some of his reasoning is something that his younger siblings might not understand. Then again, they might be able to. It's something he hesitates on bringing up. Shaking his head, he decides that it's best to leave some things unsaid. Certain matters will forever remain hidden out of reach from anyone. Besides, Haneuro might tell him that he's acting like him. Sure, he might be greedy on gaining the assets of running things down here, but it is something that's supposed to go to the first born when he's of age and/or when the current ruler passes away. It's just how things are run even a place such as this. Haneuro rights his position, sighing to himself as he guesses there's no hope to try lightening up the mood around here. The brooding of it all is starting to get on his nerves though. It doesn't seem to bother Quuizur nor Reyeinr from the looks of it.

_Will we all be able to face the truth when we ascend to father's floor? Or will we struggle and decline what we find up there?_


	18. Ash

**_Hey y'all! My apologies for the wait, but I have been diligently working on this as per usual. So, here we are with the next chappie of Silent Chaos. I'm currently up to one hundred and fifty two pages for this. I'm already in the planning stages for the next book because I already know how I want this first installment to finish up._ **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy waht happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 18: Ash**

"So, are we going to stop stalling and go up there or what?" Asks Myxenarx to the rest of the group.

"We can't go until you are all done healing from your previous injuries," sighs Ralei, shaking his head at how stubborn some of his companions are. "If you move too much now you'll be at risk for reopening them and infection. Do you really want to make them worse than they already are?"

Slumping his shoulders, Myxenarx looks down at his feet, "I guess you're right."

"It'll be fine," Kein tries to reassure, having the same sentiments for wanting to get a move on. "The quicker you listen to Dr. Ralei over there the quicker we can finally face off the main boss here."

"Sounds like it," grumbles Myxenarx, still finding it annoying how they still have to wait to go up there.

"I wonder what father is up to," muses Quuizur, knowing the same question is on his siblings minds as well.

"Who knows," shrugs Haneuro.

"I know all too well. He most likely has assessed all of your strengths and weaknesses. Now, he must be compiling strategies to go against you," says Reyeinr, clearing the air of uncertainty on that matter even though it does bring up concern. "Don't fret too much about it though."

"Why?" Kein narrows his eyes ever so slightly at him, still being unsure if he can trust the reaper.

"Because I have some strategies of my own," Reyeinr smirks, having a certain gleam in those twin coals of his.

"Oh my," perks up Haneuro at hearing this. "it seems brother has been scheming without us…."

"Perhaps," chuckling lightly, Reyeinr will let his brethren in on his plans in due course. "I can't say them now. There's no telling where any spies might be lurking to listen in on us."

"Does father have any of those?" Frowns Quuizur, finding it annoying how he hasn't thought of that himself by now.

"Only a few are in his command to use at his disposal," Reyeinr explains, knowing at some point they will need to ascend although that time isn't at the current moment. "I understand all of your frustrations of having to wait, but your comrade needs to finish healing up. You all need to be at your best before facing off against father."

"I suppose that makes sense," shrugs Kein, not liking it any more than the others in their group.

"We don't really have a choice," growls Myxenarx in annoyance.

"True," agrees Ralei, wishing there can be more he can do for them aside from being their cleric of sorts.

"Stay here and recover yourselves," says Reyeinr firmly before taking his leave.

The rest share uneasy looks, wondering if they can trust Haneuro's and Quuizur's brother. It's possible that they might be able to, but with Reyeinr being the crown prince to these lands leans them on the wary and suspicious side about him. While they are staying on the reaper's floor, Reyeinr sneaks off to going upstairs. While he does think that they can pull it off, he has his own intentions to see to. Well, it's more like duties than anything else. Once up on the top floor, he makes his way across the corridor. There's someone he wants to meet. Knocking on the appropriate door, he hears a voice from the other side. It sounds like one he might recognize, but it's been such a long time from when they were children.

"Yes?" The voice of Auxilin asks from the other side.

"May I come in?" The reaper inquires.

Giving it some thought, the dread archangel eventually nods before he speaks to him, "Yeah, go ahead."

Opening the door, he walks inside, closing it quietly behind him. The others don't know what he's up to. Hopefully his remaining brethren won't figure out what he's up to quickly enough. Then again, if they do then what's the harm? There's no point in them trying to get in his way when they are somewhat fighting for the same thing. For Reyeinr, what he wants is quite simple. For a while he has seen their father leading these lands to ruin. It's about time that he's done something else instead of just following orders. Eyeing the white haired man before him, Reyeinr is silent in thought. Seeing his face and all does spark recognition in his mind, recalling distant memories of the past. Reaching out a hand, he places it on his shoulder. Auxilin tenses, wondering what this is exactly about; especially with that look on Reyeinr's face towards him.

"Do you remember me?" Asks Reyeinr quietly.

"I think so," nods Auxilin, coming to terms about what his approach means. "It's been a while, has it not?"

"Indeed," concurs the amber-eyed man, cracking a small smile at him. "I thought you died along with mother. Where have you been all this time?"

"Ignauis's soldiers took me away. I have been in the afterlife all this time thinking that I'm so righteous dominion," answers Auxlin with an edge of resentment in his voice. "How can I have been so blind to the truth?"

"Hush, you can't blame yourself for the casualties of war," says Reyeinr softly, showing a rare moment of such an emotion although towards his siblings he is a different person than towards outside of his family.

"I suppose you are right," sighs Auxilin. "So, why are you here? I doubt it's just for a reunion."

"You're right there," murmurs Reyeinr in confirmation before continuing. "I need your help."

"With defeating father I presume?" He asks, receiving a nod from Reyeinr. "I'm guessing the others are down at your floor. I'll come see them shortly."

"Good, you better," Reyeinr feels at ease to know that he and Auxlin have been able to reunite and be on the same page.

"I will," reassures Auxilin. "You best not stay here for long. I don't want father catching onto our plans."

"He ignores me for the most part," assures Reyeinr with a small smirk. "He thinks I am the one child that won't cross him the wrong way. Though I suppose he's privy to what side I stand on at this point. He might not ignore me for much longer if I'm not careful."

Giving a slight nod, Auxilin worries about what might happen if Reyeinr gets caught. The last thing he wants is to somehow put one of his own brothers into trouble. The dark haired male spends a few more minutes with him before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Most likely he's gone back downstairs to his floor. Hearing a set of footsteps approaching, Auxilin knows to play his part when engaging with Xeiafeir. The footsteps stop right at the door to his quarters, making Auxilin anxious though he keeps up an impassive look on the outside, knowing if anything slips up then it'll be his fault for whatever might happen next. The door slowly opened to reveal the imposing figure of the ruler of these lands. Frowning in concern, he eyes Auxilin suspiciously as if drawing some sort of conclusions.

"Have you seen Reyeinr?" He asks casually as if nothing is wrong.

"No, I have not," replies Auxilin, being able to lie through his teeth, hoping that Xeiafeir won't see through him.

"I see," giving it some thought, Xeiafeir gives a slight nod. "My apologies then for wasting your time."

When he leaves the entrance to his quarters, he walks back down the hall to his post. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, Auxilin knows that this might of been a close call. At least he seems to have been able to pull it off. Closing the door, he turns around to face the advisor and his comrade. The two have been silent throughout the two interactions, wanting to see what Auxilin might do and how he'll handle it all. After the reaper leaves, it gives the two some time to speak with him. Besides, they might have some planning of their own to compile in the meantime while waiting for the others to recuperate enough to come up to this last floor of the palace.

"What are you thinking exactly?" Asks Zasurinr carefully.

"A couple of things actually," shrugs Auxlin, turning his attention to them. "But I don't think it's anything I can discuss with you. How do I know you won't tell Xeiafeir any of what I've said? While you have put some effort into proving yourself thus far, I still don't fully trust you."

"Fair enough," concedes Zasurinr, giving a slight nod to him. "You can leave me out of your plans if you wish. I don't really care what happens to the sire. I'm just the messenger for the gods to fill in whatever role any might ask of me to take up."

"So, you're just a cog in the grand picture then," notes the guardian, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at them in suspicion.

"I suppose you can think of it like that," they hesitantly agree, not really liking the way she's phrasing it. "I prefer you don't take my job so lightly."

"Why?" She asks, raising up a challenge to them.

Sighing, Auxlin shakes his head, "Stop it. This isn't the time nor place for petty bickering. You and I have some work to be done. Think of it like old days when we used to plot out ways to take out everyone here."

Aixsheal smirks at this, "Good, it's pleasing to hear you talk like that… It makes me mis those times…"

"Don't," snaps Auxilin. "I can't have you distracted when we need to focus."

"Right," she nods, following in step with him to exit the room to wherever he might go.

The messenger sighs, knowing that this doesn't set well with them. There's something in the air here that doesn't feel right. They doubt that Aixsheal and Auxlin notice it. Then again, it's not exactly in their place to warn them. All they can do is serve Xeiafeir by whatever god or goddess has given them this role to play. It's just one in the many that they have taken up over the passages of time. In some respects, it's a way for them to ebb away the boredom that comes and goes without warning. It's oddly pleasing enough to see that this chain of events is exciting, making them feel anticipation to see how everything will unfold in the end. One way or another, they wonder idly who will survive and who will fall. No one knows for certain what might happen next. All that anyone can do is brace for impact and hope for the best outcome to show itself when the ashes and dust clear.

_Hmm, I suppose she has been good on her promises this time. At least I had enough sense not to work for Aixnyra… Her promises lead to nothing except chaos and ruin. She thinks herself the lady of death, but….oh if only she knew the truth. There are entities far older than the deities that still lumber around in their domains. Some of them are here in the Abyss, others might be dwelling in uncommon spots in Zeroxina, others maybe even in the celestial plains, but others are a further distance away from any of our plains. They slumber for now, but one day that hourglass will drain out for the real fun to begin._


	19. Glimmer

**_Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Silent Chaos. My apolgoies for the wait, but it does take quite a bit of time to write these up. I hope you all are doing well and sitll enjoying the story. I'm excited to see that I have twenty thousand more words to go until we are oh so close to completion for the first book. It's taken a while, but sometimes the best things come with patience._ **

**Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for the moment. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to leave some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

Chapter **19: Glimmer**

"What do you think you're doing?" Asks Quuizur, one of his brows twitching in annoyance.

"Nothing you need worry about, brother," hisses out Haneuro, having caught sight of Auxilin walking by, wondering if the archangel is coming down to see them at last.

"Something tells me I  _do_ need to worry," glowers the skeletia at his sibling, making him wonder sometimes why he even bothers putting up with him.

"Is something wrong?" Camilla asks, sensing tension between the two of them.

"No, nothing," replies Haneuro dismissively, receiving himself an icy glare from her in response.

"Don't try that on me," she hisses out in agitation. "Tell us what's the matter…"

"I saw your angel friend passing by," admits Haneuro at last, knowing he can't hold out much when she's in certain moods, making him inwardly sigh that he still has a soft spot for her even after all this time. "I thought he might be coming down to see you at last."

"It's possible," muses Kein.

"Yes," says the voice of Auxilin, appearing at the foot of the staircase that will lead up to Xeiafeir's floor. "My apologies that it's taken so long, but Aixsheal and I needed some time to come up with some plans."

"Wow," Ralei blinks a few times. "You both look way different than before."

"We'll tel you later," promises Auxilin. "You need to hear us out first, ok?"

"Go on," encourages Myxenarx, pulling himself up into a sitting position with some assistance from Kein, looking over at him expectantly along with some impatience. "We don't have an unlimited amount of time on our hands to spend sitting on our asses."

"Well, what we have is this," begins Auxilin to explain, trying to ignore the inquisitive looks he receives from the others about his new look and attire. "The reaper over there let us know about some weaknesses."

"Like what?" Kein perks up at hearing this, flicking his gaze over at the archangel intently.

"He thinks I'm still on his side," explains Auxilin, regretting having to explain further about his connection to the others here with the group.

"Why is that?" Myxenarx asks with a slight narrowing of his eyes, having some suspicions rise up about their so called ally here.

"Because I'm a bastard child of Xeiafeir's," snaps Auxilin as one of his brows twitch in annoyance.

"Oh," Camilla gives him an apologetic look for Myxenarx's and Kein's beaver towards him.

Auxilin waves it off, "It's ok."

"So, we have you as our spy," Llamryl muses. "What else do you know that we can use against him?"

"Uh, well," Auxilin looks away for a moment, collecting his thoughts before returning his gaze to the group. "He will try to persuade Haneuro, Quuizur, and the Reaper back to his side. He's still fairly strong on his own, but without his children on his side his mental state and all is in disarray."

"Really?" Asks Ralei in shock, wondering if it's actually that easy.

"Yep," Auxilin gives a small smile. "That's what I've been able to figure out so far. I hope it's enough to help you all out."

"It's more than enough," interjects kein before someone else can argue. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Auxilin feels at ease to have been able to assist them considering they are fighting for the same things more or less.

"That does make sense," muses Haneuro, unsure if he really likes the idea that Xeiafeir will try to persuade him and his brothers back to his side. "I'm sure we can make good use of your information."

"That's the hope," concedes Auxilin. "He might catch on to us though if we aren't careful enough."

"Understood," Quuizur says, knowing how there needs to be certain precision when it concerns this sort of game they are playing here. "The troops are still adhering to their orders I gave them a while ago. He might still think I'm following orders, but he'll also still be suspicious of my intentions."

Reyeinr gets up from where he has been nonchalantly sitting, "Well, this has been fun. I need to see father. I do have my reports to give, but I will keep our plans secret. If he figures them out then you know it's not because of me."

Without any further conversation, the dark haired man turns on his heel to walk down one of the many corridors to ascend the stairs to the highest floor. It leaves the rest together on the reaper's floor. They all seem to have come to a hush, being unsure of how well they can trust Haneuro's and Quuizur's idlest brother. Auxilin doesn't know what to make of his siblings either. One thing he can tell for certain is that while their pasts might be fractured it has been able to shape them into what they are today. It assists in ensuring that they go forth through life moving forward while never looking back.

()()()()()()

Making his way to see Xeiafeir, he ignores the unsettling feeling as if unseen eyes are watching him. If it's not his father from a scrying mirror then it most likely will be Aixnyra herself. It's not unlikely for the goddess of death and chaos to appear to the spawn of her first disciple. Choosing to continue ignoring the feeling of someone watching him, Reyeinr finishes up making his way to the chambers in which Xeiafeir is more likely to be found majority of the time. Waving a hand, he conjures the correct formation of runes, setting them in place before speaking the greeting in the infernal tongue. It's not all of the time that he has to do this, but for specific meetings it's a requirement.

"I have come to see you in the name of the devourer and seeker," says Reyeinr in the infernal language.

The phrase grants him permission to come inside. Walking in through the open doors, he doesn't bother to look back. The doors close shut behind him without anyone or anything doing it. Xeiafeir sits in a chair, having been watching through one of his scrying objects the progress on the mortal world. It seems to be all going according to his plans. Hearing his eldest enter, he sets it down to turn his full attention on Reyeinr. Ushering him to take a seat, he watches his eldest settle down before they cut right to the chase of the matter at hand between them. In the back of his mind, Reyeinr doubts that this is going to end well.

"I have noticed the deceit amongst my own," he says, managing to somehow contain his rage about it. "Care to explain it to me?"

"Serain has a persuasiveness about them," shrugs Reyeinr, wearing an impassive mask on the outside while internally he can't stop worrying about what might happen next in this conversation of theirs.

"I see," grimacing at the mention of that name, Xeiafeir switches to give a cold smile. "It has been ages since last I have heard that name…. It seems there were some survivors?"

"Indeed," concurs Reyeinr, studying his father's expression with a careful eye to not tip him off on anything. "The prince and princess were the ones to make it out of the ruins."

"Hmm," murmurs Xeiafeir, taking this information with some thought. "It appears to me that it will be an interesting encounter when their group are ready to come up here."

"Yes," agrees Reyeinr, changing the subject afterwards when they're done with that part. "I have the repots like you asked."

"Good, good," says Xeiafeir in a pleased manner. "It's good to see one of my still living children is competent enough to still do their job."

This sort of praise is rare, making Reyeinr crack a small smirk at this, "Well, my duties are still of high importance to me even though I am working on both sides. I do try to be a neutral party when it concerns war."

"I suppose you have a point," Xeiafeir remarks offhandedly, seeming to have given Reyeinr a dismissal.

Putting the papers on his father's desk, he makes his way to leave. Opening the door, he makes his way back out into the hallway. When he makes it about midway through it, he halts at hearing someone beckoning his attention. Giving it some contemplation, he decides to heed to it. There's something about it that calls on his very soul. Entering in the correct room, he sees a woman there with a red dress and dark hair. Halting a few steps behind her, he studies this feminine entity with some scrutiny. There has been talk in the legends and even in other telling stories of what the goddess of their realm here looks like. To most it's a woman, but sometimes it's an androgynous form. It all depends on who one's father is, what lineage they come from, and what sort of blood runs through their veins.

"It's a pleasure to see you in person, my lady," says Reyeinr when she turns around to face him, having seen eyes like that from Quuizur and the other skeletal folk.

"Likewise," she gives a smile that sends a chill down his spine.

"What do you require of me?" Reyeinr genuinely wants to know, having a certain patience unlike no other although it's partly due to having to always be looking out for his younger siblings throughout the passages of time.

"You are entangled in a great destiny, dear child," says Aixnyra, pinpointing her flame irises at him in her eye sockets. "You choose to play both sides. I wonder when the Serain siblings realize it…"

"it doesn't matter to me," admits Reyeinr casually as if they are having a normal chat. "I just care about my brothers. I can't have them going into something stupid."

"You are indeed loyal," murmurs the deity, finding it amusing how others decide to go about trying to form their own destiny around them and/or trying to fight against the one given to them. "I'm sure that will be put to the test soon enough."

"Is that all?" He asks, needing to return to his floor shortly.

"For the most part," shrugs Aixnyra. "You will do this kingdom and myself well, but that all depends on the choices you make. Don't fail me, darling."

In a blink of an eye, he sees where she used to be is vacant. Letting out a sigh, he brushes it off, deciding to keep in mind what she has told him. Returning to his floor, he goes to his room, not wanting to bother to talk to any of the others at the moment. If anyone does approach him then he hopes that it's one of his brothers. There's enough doubt that he can be calm enough to handle one of their guests at the current moment. Settling down at his chair behind his desk, he does hear someone enter. Lifting his gaze, he manages to mask his surprise at seeing Auxilin has come to see him. Lifting a brow, he wonders what sort of business he might have with him. Motioning for him to take a seat, he watches as Auxilin doesn't look away from him.

"What is it? You look like you have something on your mind," points out Reyeinr.

"Are we really related?" Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth, feeling as if he almost regrets asking it.

Shaking his head, the other male reassures, "Yes, you are. Before mother died I do remember you. I can tell Haneuro and Quuizur do as well to an extent. If the others were alive I doubt they would though."

"Thanks," Auxilin spares a small smile. "So, how did it all go? I can tell you're not in a good mood."

"Everything is fine with father," replies Reyeinr simply as if it's common sense.

"But?" Asks Auxilin, picking up on the subtle cue that something isn't all together ok with him.

"I had an audience with Aixnyra," answers Reyeinr with slight reluctance.

"Oh," frowns Auxilin. "That's not good."

"I suppose," Reyeinr sifts though the papers on his desk, looking at one every so often absently. "She appears only if it's necessary, but sometimes she has her own business to settle. We can't argue against the deities, but we do need to listen when they appear to speak to people like us."

"She showed herself to me a while ago," says Auxilin, captivating the reaper's attention instantly.

"Go on," ushers Reyeinr curiously.

"She said many things. One thing is that if I play my part and come out alive in the end mother will be back," explains Auxilin, looking down at his feet as if lost in his own thoughts to an extent.

"I see," muses Reyeinr, taking this all in before giving a nod. "It must be a part of destiny or fate from all that she and any others have been interfering. Usually the deities try to stay out of our business."

"I remember that she and Ignauis play games," says Auxilin, lifting his gaze to face his older sibling. "Maybe it's a part of that?"

"Most likely," confirms Reyeinr. "Now, if you don't mind…..I have some work to do. Go see to the others. They need you more than me."

"Ok," frowning in concern, Auxilin hesitantly gets up out of his seat to exit the room to head back to where the others are waiting for his return.

Where the others are he can see that Ralei is seeing to Myxenarx. It does concern him at the damage the shifter has sustained due to one of the younger children of Xeiafeir. That one they don't think of anymore due to that one being dead for a while by now. Besides, they all have more pressing matters on hand. Haneuro and Quuizur can mourn over the dead at a later time. The two demonic men seem to be contemplating the next tactics to put into play. Quuizur has already given commands to his troops. Well, it's at least to the ones that are still around here. Half of his troops are sowing seeds of fear and doubt in the mortal realm. So, it's a small comfort to have some of his soldiers here to aid them in their plight. It's a dangerous one for even the likes of him and Haneuro to go up against their father. Letting out a sigh, Haneuro looks at his hands absently, knowing that it's not going to be easy facing off against Xeiafeir of all people. The thought of him trying to persuade them back to his side sends a chill done his spine. There are no lengths that Xeiafeir won't go to reclaim what's lost to him. It's only because he and Quuizur see that it's an illusion that Xeiafeir put on them to believe that there's only one path to follow. It makes even him feel foolish for having believed that for so long.

"Well?" Kein breaks the silence over the group. "There's no point in sulking around. We do need to go up there sooner or later."

"I think it'll be soon," says Auxilin quietly.

"How do you know that to be certain?" Barks out Myxenarx with some doubt to this claim.

"Because I have been visited by Aixnyra," replies Auxilin with some hesitation.

"What?" Camilla asks in shock, turning her attention to him. "What for?"

"I'm sure you know," shrugs the archangel. "You are the only other disciple aside from father of hers."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," sighs the blonde haired immortal, feeling a little uncomfortable with being given a reminder about it.

"It doesn't matter anyway," dismisses Auxilin.

"So, we can go up there soon it seems," murmurs Quuizur, having set out his own orders to his subordinates that will ensure they have some backup.

"Yep," nods Haneuro, trying to put some energy into his voice even though he feels a little reluctant to go up there.

"You all won't be alone. You have each other to draw upon for strength and support. I will be there too fighting alongside you all," Auxilin tries to cheer up the group at feeling some uncertainty about the imminent battle.

"It's not going to be pretty," jokes Ralei, catching onto what Auxilin is trying to do.

"No shit," snorts Myxenarx. "But we'll see it through even if it costs our lives."

"We all knew from the beginning what we would be getting ourselves mixed up with," points out Llamyrl.

"Exactly," agrees Kein. "Besides, we have his children on our side. That's not a small feat to ignore."

A small smirk corses Quuizur's features, "You have that correct. I wonder what father will be planning for us…"

"Who knows," shrugs Auxilin.

The room falls into a hush again. Each of them are left with their own thoughts. The upcoming skirmish is something that unsettles everyone. It doesn't help that the odds might not exactly be in their favor. Sure, they have the firepower and all, but it's the king of this realm that they will be going up against. That's not some ordinary person out of the blue. It's someone of high importance with power that only his spawn are capable of using. While they might feel encouraged by the speech Auxilin has given them, it doesn't dispel the fact that this is all gradually leading up to the endgame where they'll either make it out in one piece or in shrapnel. Whatever may happen as the result doesn't matter to the group as long as they give it their all against Xeiafeir. Maybe that and having trust in one another can help them pull through until the very last moment. There's no telling what the outcome might be.

"We all need to get some rest," says Kein, being the one again to break the silence amongst them.

"Why?" Complains Myxenarx.

"Because you still need to recuperate a bit," scolds Kein. "We can't go on until you are back to one hundred percent."

"He has a point," speaks up Ralei. "You're making great progress so far from what I have seen. Most likely one more rest will do the trick."

"Fine, if you say so," admits Myxenarx in defeat.

Everyone settles in the places that feel best to rest in. Some take up space on the floor while others use some of the chairs nearby. Kein stays next to Myxenarx while Llamryl sticks near Camilla. Ralei goes to the side, deciding to stand watch even though it might not be all that necessary. It's the thought that counts. Closing their eyes, they all know tomorrow will be a long day, but hopefully it will all be worth it in the end.

_Can I stay here with them? I double-crossed Xeiafeir, but is it worth it? Maybe the messenger is right after all. What I can do now is stick by them until the end no matter what it may be._


End file.
